SMHP4
by Aeonmaster Aeroza
Summary: A little girl that has suffered and was living alone, dreamed of a family to call her own, and she will get that and more as time goes on.
1. The Crazy Beginning

**Announcement:**

This has also been on my mind lately as well, and there isn't that much to state except that this, and two others will hopefully satisfy you all until the other stories get posted as well (chapters that are).

If you understood the Title of the Story, however, it is an SMG4 and HP Crossover (for randomness and whatever I can think of with Plot), and it is indeed M-Rated as such for a reason, and a few girls are personally picked by yours truly, as her pairing (which I will post a Poll eventually of which Female HP Character would be the last). And I decided at least seven girls (making a reason as such in a way later, hopeful future chapters as to why)

There is only one thing though, my female Harry Potter Character is OC-Based. So if it gets to certain events, it will switch to her POV (most of the story as such, if she is there or awake. However, in the beginning, it won't be).

Now to get this out of the way, I don't own anything, the Characters, or anything I would tend to use or place into the Fic itself (unless they are my Own OC's). I do only own my OC's (not the ones I may have borrowed of course as they are their Original Owners OC; Which I plan to also add into this story by particular events I won't reveal as that would be a spoiler), and plot for said story.

I would like to mention that character's name that has (#) at the end of their (either first or full name) are OC's I borrowed and are not at all mine, and they will be mentioned within the "Announcements" as such, I will post here or who I got the idea of said character from (which has been mentioned in all my others at some point, or right at the beginning as such). I would like to mention the following Deviant Art Users for letting me use their OC's within this chapter, and they are **MasterSaruwtari**, **SwordSparks, **and** Incendiary17 **for the current OC's (with Incendiary17's OC going to appear in a few others as well alongside SwordSparks with different outcomes, within this chapter, and possibly they will appear within my other works as well).

With that out of the way, and fixing up some mistakes… On with the story (especially there is a plot twist at the end of this chapter)! So yea guys know, the next chapter is in the works, and maybe up in either March of 2020 or close to the end of said month, as I was busy with real things, and also working as well on a few others.

If you do see mistakes, let me know.

(Fixed: September 16th, 2020)

* * *

**_The Longest Beginning of Many Things to Come; Meet the Gang, Potter Child!_**

* * *

**_In a Rural Community Countryside's Forest within London, England; June 8th, 2011:_**

Inside a home at night, to which an old mansion within the outskirts near London, England, a delicate sigh could be heard from the upper reaches within the mansion itself. There was also a storm going on within London at this time of night, and the mansion itself was abandoned and half-refurbished to have a creepy yet homey feeling-like vibe and some vines growing from parts of the bottom on each side, and to some of the windows. The mansion itself only resembled more to ones you recognize Ghost Crew Members investigate as such.

Within the area mentioned, however, was a little girl in one of the upper large rooms nearby a fancy computer setup that the home came with as from what she understood for at least a few weeks from uncovering everything, and seizing food and whatever to keep ends meet to herself, and lastly borrowing stolen energy from a nearby power station for well, power.

The girl in point was presently wrapped up in a large fluffy blanket of sorts while also cursing to herself at not making an effort to get the heating up as it was frigid within the supposed haunted mansion she was inhabiting.

To characterize her as she briefly revealed herself to adjust things with her headphones she snatched, and go to the next video file the PC had to watch things, was a young preteen close to ten years of age while going through early puberty, if the large B-Cup and developing a frame of a top-slender hourglass had anything to say about it (despite her petite frame of 5'2) while wearing large, old clothes she also seized. The clothes were a plaid color in layout with baggy denim jeans, primarily, while also having basic old sneakers. She also has dark-ebony colored hair in a short style, and natural red and silver highlights within her hair (red on left, silver on right), and reptilian-looking emerald eyes. Her face could be mainly described as a delicate-square with perfected yet slightly wide, upturned narrowed eyes that were comparable to either Android 18 or 21 from DBZ, and pointy ears that were small enough to be misinterpreted for normal as they also resembled an elf's ears only slightly, and an unusual birthmark-tattoo based design that looked equal to Revy's from Black Lagoon on her left arm that, in the end, made a delicate spiral of sorts all around her left breast to the end of her nipple (like the Barber Shop Spiral, but Natural). She also had around her wrists, currently (since she escaped being kidnapped), has broken handcuffs on them as she has yet to get them off from escaping from a troubling issue.

At times she is mistaken for a miniature version of Cara Delevingne, as by odd circumstances, her body is the actresses' doppelgänger (if it helps everyone to understand a bit).

This was a girl known as Lilinola "Lily" Rhellith Potter and a child that has been living on her own ever since her former caretaker's a month ago otherwise perceived as The Dursley's left her with petty cash and taken everything except what she hid for herself, with them.

Right now as she rubbed her eyes from the leftover tears from crying to herself earlier as she turned it onto the next episode that was dubbed for the Youtuber she never heard of by the name of SMG4, that was oddly enough, dated around the same day, but in the future, to 2019, and was watching in anticipation as she somehow unlocked this episode, accidentally: The Anime Arc that is, and was nearing the end of it by this, and the last episode labeled as "World War Mario", as the other was unlocked as well for her and is dubbed as "Final Hours".

Now before any further of the story could be told, I should clarify a tiny bit of the girl in question to everyone, and the recent slight details of her current day's situation, of sorts.

For you see, Lilinola or nicknamed as mentioned, Lily, was a lover of both Anime and Web Videos, alongside a True Gamer, in which was how she was able to stay alive and active for the month by competing in London's previous gaming competition they had that was worth, at least, 1,000 Dollars or England's equivalent to Pounds. To say the least, as well, she was an Otaku of sorts (via knowledge), primarily loved the Web Series to SMG4 and anything that would cheer her up, and mostly a Gamer to both Role Playing or Strategic Games (in which she won from that same competition itself, a few days back) to which also led her to the abduction as she dipped a pissed-off a mob boss, and she was also able to flee without notice thanks to a cloaked person oddly enough helping her without reasons as to why.

The reason she was watching the current two episodes then was that the Odd PC or the strange machine, would unlock a video or anything for her once she accomplished something, and not realized to her this place was confidentially more than just a mansion, but something else entirely. Besides, she had currently beaten the other Roleplaying Games the Mansion held along with the strange machines she learned was not out (as of yet or even thought of), as one of the many games she played was lastly dubbed as Kingdom Hearts 3 (which is not anticipated to her that the full, 100% completed save file was linked to her as such by a secretive observer of sorts wanting "Chaos" to happen).

Though what she didn't understand was this very Mansion has many hidden things about it, and once she entered, was keyed to her and only her (and any future little ones she would have at all), by a secret long ago.

Anyways, she was still presently watching the episodes regardless of the impending weather outside as intimately, Lilinoa wanted to be part of the Gang. To be part of life and despite realizing who or what the created designed cast was, would befriend her of sorts or even declared her as kin.

For you see (once again), she never got affection at all from her caretaker's or Lilinoa's so-called family as such. And confidentially, she wanted to feel what every child like her has ever been without "Love", "Friendship", and above all else, someone to either care for her, or to be close enough to be considered "Family".

At the moment though, she heard the nearby thunderbolt that made her pause her video for a few moments as it seems the strange weather was getting worse for wear, hid a wary gaze while shrugging, and cuddled up into her warm blanket more while resuming the video as presently, it showed the SMG4 Gang currently facing the Fake Sephiroth that Francis drew (from Axol's invention), and was witnessing things occur.

One of her few top favorite characters, Meggy, was currently still in that tank while watching the Fake Sephiroth side-kick Saiko into the tank near the Orange Inkling.

* * *

**_Alt SMG4 Universe at the moment and time, Anime Isle; June 8th, 2019 (Secretly linked to Lilinola's PC):_**

"Saiko.." Meggy painfully states to her one of few friends within the Ink Zuccer-2000 as her body felt weak and slightly twitchy while she also stared at her Anime Character-Made-Real Friend in true worry and fear for not only her but to Meggy's other friends that came to save her while in danger, and lastly due to the new villain this time around: Francis.

Meggy or otherwise recognized as Meggy Spletzer was identified as an Inkling from the Splatoon Franchise, and she has long orange tentacles, orange ink color (if you saw the tank nearby), light skin, and magenta-pink colored eyes. Unlike other Inklings of her race, she wears three pieces of head equipment as opposed to only one. They are the studio headphones, pilot goggles, and a short beanie. The rest of her outfit contains the Zink Layered LS and the Octoling Boots.

Seiko, who was at least sixteen to twenty-one physically yet mentally was her own someone and is truly being just a year old, hid a wince while placing a smile to her friend within the tank to not worry her, and remarked while wielding an unusual mallet to her specific needs as her personal weapon, in Accented Japanese, "Don't worry, Saiko's always okay."

As mentioned, Saiko Bitchitaru, that is, is mainly in looks (despite her physical age between a teen to young adult) was incredibly tall, skinny, and with a curved figure and large bust. She also has pink curly hair with two different colored highlights at the tips: Purple highlights on the right side, and yellow highlights on the left. Her eyes are also purple and almond-shaped, with thick curly lashes on the ends. She wore, however, a tan jacket with a black tube top underneath, a dark-brown mini-skirt, a black belt with a skull buckle, black leggings, and light-grey casual shoes. She also wears a skull-and-crossbones pendant around her neck, and her hair is tied up in twin tails with two red bows. She wore a black beret, which is detailed with white trimming, a red gemstone embedded in gold, and white feathers on the side.

They turned to Francis as Desti (Meggy's friendly rival), scowled while Meggy gazed at her friend's from feeling helpless, as the Fake Sephiroth was nearby the lizard geek.

Desti has fuchsia tentacles, purple-colored ink, tan skin, and yellow eyes, with a silver heart tattoo beside her right eye. Her gear set consisted of fake contacts, a shirt with a blue hoodie, and Neo Octoling Boots. The shirt she had on was with the blue hoodie has a unique design containing a light blue octopus wearing an Octoleet Goggles on its head, on the left, and light blue lines on the sleeves. Like many other Octolings of her race, however, she also wore black, fingerless gloves.

Francis laughed while not understood to them all within the rafters of the building, a cloaked entity was watching this unfold with an expressionless look on the person's face as the individual has been here all this time, and understood the fate of this world would soon belong to whatever was left, eventually, by what his fellow learned was going to happen, and have to aid for his own.

"Dammit… All I need is just one single distraction," Desti expressed while feeling helpless as they all were, in place.

Saiko, however, heard this and mumbled to herself mostly, "A distraction…" then she had an immediate idea upon her face while yelling at Tari, who is wearing a blue and white hoodie, brown pants, white and blue socks, and brown slippers. She also has a metal left arm to mention this, blue hair, purple eyes, and pink cheeks as she was surprised by Saiko's words to her, "Tari! Use 'That' secret weapon we talked about!"

This has gotten Francis' attention to make him perplexed by what the crazy pink-haired girl stated, "T-That?! But… But…" Tari began before she flinched as she soon grabbed the object from the loud, immediately, from Saiko, and tossed it right at the two: Francis and the Fake Sephiroth.

"W-WHAT IS THAT!? A GRENADE? A CREATURE?!" Francis declared in utter fear by this unexpected development as the object was too hard to make out until it landed near them, and... it was a mere rubber ducky. It was the long enough distraction for both Fake Sephiroth and Francis himself as Desti charged and grabbed the Fake One-Winged Harbinger, and tossed him at the others as they let him have it.

They then cheered once he dissolved into nothing upon the rafters in which the cloaked person wasn't located at while being impressed slightly at this development, yet witnessed unlike the others but Meggy did as before she could shout out the words within her tank, look out, Desti was smug while noting to herself, mostly, "Pfft, that was too easy-" abruptly without warning, another was made by Francis as the newer Fake Sephiroth used his weapon to harm Desti, badly, by going right through her heart and without them, all-seeing it discreetly oozed out a dark mist briefly once through.

"NOOOOOO!" Meggy states with everyone stilling in shock by what they witnessed as without them seeing it, the Fake Sephiroth had an evil glint in his orbs while unlike most of the drawings made alive by the Ink Weaver Pen, it was fully functional and self-aware.

Francis although, held his hand to his face before outright laughing insanely at them all in reminding them of the one thing that Desti should have done instead of getting rid of the old Fake Sephiroth, "You Bakas! Did you forget about me and this pen!? You are all fools!"

Once the sword was out of her, Desti was grabbing at her bleeding area in utter shock and was feeling numb, and getting quickly cold as she realized to her very own inner horror that she was dying, and Meggy was crying in tears of frustration, horror, and anger (just like most of the others that briefly gotten to understand her better on their way to Anime Isle), and expressed weakly to Meggy, "You better… Win Splatfest for me… Okay?" She had a rare true smile on her face before she rolled up her eyes, and laid face down on the ground while not moving at all, and her blood was easily being established into a growing puddle within the center of her lifeless form.

Before Tari or the other's could head over to her, and Meggy weakly hitting the tank glass while understanding it was futile to see if it would break, they froze as that person came down with pitch-black wings that resemble that of an angel and revealing itself and gazed at Francis, generally, and then to Meggy as she was for once feeling fear for herself along with being mixed with that of her deceased friend, as she remembered that very man in her dreams... her nightmares mainly, as he was not this World's Death. She was for certain. But was from another.

"**_It seems soon the Pathway will open as this Child was the few keys that have died hereafter so long and this location itself, as the foundation to set things ablaze for years to come._**" The entity or in figure wise, the male notified them all in a chilling voice as his glowing red eyes gazed at them, and then went back to Meggy as she thought she saw him healing Desti's wound and the blood, however, was going right into the ground as it glowed an eerie greenish-red, "**_So if anything were to occur to the Isle itself, be prepared for the consequences, Mortals._**" The entity stood up, and Desti's unconscious form glowed an eerie dark aura before sending her right at SMG4 and Co. as poor Luigi took the blow, once again, and declared to them before he teleported out of sight at grasping it was going to occur soon, "**_You may carry onto you further plans, Francis Nugabutter,_**" some of the group hid some sad laughter at the reveal of the lizard's last name out loud, "**_But I highly suggest you try and get rid of your recent creation, as Corruption has found its way to the former's form._**"

Francis blinked at that while noticing his creation was unexpectedly leaving through a window that he broke to do so, and decided to summon a few others into existence… More like one-hundred Fake Sephiroth's into existence (to everyone's alarmed horror) as they started to attack by him gesturing to the group itself.

* * *

**_Back with Lilinola:_**

She was terrified by what just happened to Meggy's Rival as she too, oddly enough witnessed the strange entity show up and leave, and them fighting the one-hundred Fake Sephiroth's in combat and seemed to be all failing.

Soon enough while she held the screen as the thunder rolled even more and louder sounding booms (to which she also ignored), she felt immediate dread for her digital family while crying in shock, heart-thudding excitement mixed with dread, and anxiety for them, "No! This can't be how it ends! Don't let them die like this!"

* * *

**_Back at Anime Isle:_**

Meggy was helpless once again while watching her friends were surrounded by the Fake Sephiroth's as she heard SMG4 state aloud to mainly himself (with him looking ready to cry and also kneeling), "Oh man, I can't die here. I have so many Memes left to live for."

"M-Mario! Any p-plan?!" Luigi fearfully begged his eldest brother while Mario looked to have one that Luigi almost face faulted for as he placed a Cloud Hairstyle Wig on his head, and a fake broadsword in relation to his back while at the same time, declaring he was scary.

"You know Saiko-Chan," Francis from the rafters began as the pink-haired anime girl glanced at him while guarded still, "You can still join my island of Waifu's if you want?" Yet Saiko made the lizard frown when she retorted loudly to him with an angry look of disgust on her face, "I'D RATHER DIE!" Fishy Boopkins agreed with her yet realized he too would die as well.

"Very well then…" Francis states with a few chuckles, "Sephiroth Army, ATTACK-" they couldn't believe their eyes as an actual Military Tank came from behind the geeky lizard, and came crashing perfectly onto the ground without a scratch, and crushed some of the Sephiroth Army that gathered into a spot to do so.

It was Bob, and the two other militaries rejected guards as they then began to do the Team Rocket Speech of introduction before the smarter guard declared quickly to them, "HEY, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, FIRE!" And they did as with each blast, they were wiping off the Fake's left and right.

"NOOO! MY CREATIONS!" Francis panicked while seeing the Fake's getting destroyed very effortlessly, and proceeded to try and draw once again until he realized one thing: He was out of ink, currently.

"What's the matter, Francis?" Axol started as he was an anthropomorphic axolotl (an aquatic salamander). He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, navy blue pants, and a belt that carries ink grenades. His weapon of choice is an Ink Weaver, a large pen with a red claw on top, which was still in Francis' claws still. "Out of ink?" He was smug about this though.

Francis had other plans as he shortly ran with the pen while Axol commenced to chase him, and Saiko seeing this, ran in front of the lizard when he was near her and whacked him with the mallet to end up nearby SMG4 and Co.

They then did their own thing while he was trying to run from them, and was getting hit and whatnot.

Eventually, the guards shot a Bullet Bill at him from the Tank and sent the Lizard to the Glass Tank while not only cracking it to get them happy but to worry Meggy, as her ink commenced to fall and go right into the pen alongside covering the geek lizard.

Desti's Body, however, twitched while passed out still as she was a few feet on the ground nearby the control console, and an unusual barrier was discreetly over her frame.

"NO! HE CHARGED INK WEAVER TO ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT!" Axol shouted out loud with panic on his face while everyone was as well since Francis gazed smugly once again at the stroke of the strangest luck, and grabbed his blank paper while placing the tip on it, and an explosion occurred slightly of light as everyone except for Meggy, was sent back to the walls of the current area.

When the flash was gone, it was revealed to be Goku Son himself, but in his Super Saiyan Blue God Mode that was summoned from the pen item itself.

While everyone was panicking at this outcome, SMG4 only expressed to them in puzzlement, "Um… Which Goku is that?" Tari though while gulping and moving behind Saiko for protection, claimed to him in slight wariness, "SMG4, it's… One of the most powerful beings in Anime… Super Saiyan God!"

"Huh?" Mario perplexedly expressed to her before he states to the others in disbelief, "So he just dyed his hair blue, what's so special about-" SSG Goku then held his hand out while the two guards and Bob left the Tank, quickly, as the energy SSG Goku was using, crushed it, as one of them was crying over it since it was his toy, so to speak.

"NOW THIS IS MY FINAL FORM!" Francis states aloud while laughing wickedly to them, and SMG4 didn't like that while looking angry, "Oh come on, why don't you give up already?" Francis declared in disbelief at them then while his words were mainly to the altered version of Mario himself, "You don't understand. We're either leaving with Meggy…" SMG4 began while pointing at him, and everyone was in a formation as Meggy could only watch in mixed awe and fear sickly as he finished his words, "Or not leaving at all!"

Francis only shook his head while yelling out loudly to the powered creation of his, "GOKU! DESTROY THEM!"

* * *

**_Back with Lilinola:_**

She cried out in alarm while witnessing her family get beaten up by the SSG Goku Creation that Francis made while not detecting a cloaked figure, to her distraction, was at the far corner of the room while looking upwards to the ceiling in anger as the person realized what orders were to the Greek God himself: Zeus, after finally finding out about the child that was mostly Bloodlined Descented to certain gods, and wanted her gone from thinking she was an utter threat (within a few short minutes by his lightning flashing brighter to understand he would strike soon), and thought of something hastily to prevent that, and cast a wordless spell before leaving.

With Lilinola, she was too focused while rooting for SMG4 and Co. and watching the episode still, with her not at all noticed that her magic due to said spell, was starting to act up due to her mood.

Eventually, a few minutes later, she saw the area within the screen was falling apart by Modded Saiyan Shaggy and SSG Goku still duking it out as Mario was searching for Meggy himself, and the others were staying in place alongside worrying.

Without warning, all of Lilinola's Electronics and the Odd PC itself and the PS4 Console she had with KH3 in it still while on, was unexpectedly struck by powerful charges of powerful lightning as her magic responded accordingly as certain things, for years to come, have been merged or brought into existence within her world.

Though she was shocked in place while this was happening until she yelped from the roof caving in, slightly, all around her.

* * *

**_Back with the Others on Anime Isle:_**

As the two Creation's fought, the Isle itself was shaking from the building and the ground oddly enough, itself. It was as if something was happening, and not realized to them, it was indeed happening all over their world.

The SSG Goku then, without warning, began to glow an eerie, dark-like purple and black mist while screaming to recognize one thing to Axol, something was very wrong and understood the Creation was going to explode, but it felt like something was different about it.

Without much warning as well, the Creation was hit with an unexpected burst of pure lightning energy from out of nowhere and exploded while becoming a vortex that rapidly sucked everyone and everything inside it.

Mostly everyone was sent to different parts of the globe, but for a select few...

* * *

**_Within Lilinola's Mansion:_**

A few certain characters were laying down on the ground while not at all moving, as they were Desti, Saiko, Meggy, and Axol alongside his pen… However, Meggy was the first to awaken while gaping in shock a few moments later as she was near a bathroom, and gazed at her hands and touching her face while expressing aloud, "What the hell happened to me?!"

Meggy found a broken mirror while weakly moving to get to the restroom as she wanted to see herself, and was blanked face in shock and awe while touching it.

Meggy looked to have become a young anime-like regular girl around ten, and Meggy was around 5'3 in height with long orange-red hair that fell to her elbows, and also having large almond-shaped brown eyes. Her skin was also tanned and her face freckled from time spent in the sun (she recalled from all that training she did). She also wore a white logo t-shirt over a black long sleeve, black shorts, knee-high brown lace-up boots, a red beanie hat, black goggles, and white and black headphones (to her ire as it seems her outfit vanished and replaced itself)... And yet, she was seeing she did keep some of her former race. For one, her teeth were the same at least, and she was startled briefly from glimpsing her pupils went into slits and back. She then checked herself over and saw that she was still producing ink, but was startled they came out of her wrists slightly just like Spider-Man and saw she was, in fact, normal... mostly, yet when she sneezed, she accidentally sent a hole through the wall near her with pure lightning, somehow to which she covered her mouth in shock (once again).

_What did that Machine do to me… And_\- "Where are we at? As this isn't… Anime Isle... At all?" Meggy states while blinking as her voice sounded the same yet was oddly enough, more human-sounding than an Inkling. "Testing… Testing? Is this me, really?" Meggy noted primarily to herself while leaving that room.

Meggy then did a double-take, however, when she finally saw Tari, Axol, and Saiko as they are, but more realistic (like she was), and froze while hearing a moan of sorts within the mansion itself… Upwards above them.

"Nani, what the hell?!" Meggy heard a voice state while discovering Saiko was awake at last and was checking herself out while on the ground, before doing a double-take once she saw Meggy while said girl reluctantly waved, in awkwardness, "Meg-Chan?"

"Ya… It's me Saiko," Meggy states as Saiko got up with a wince while then coming over to inspect the former Inkling of sorts, and seemed impressed, despite realizing they were not on Anime Isle at all, "You make good girl, Meg-Chan." At that Meggy did tint while feeling a mixture of relief and ire at that. Happy that Saiko accepted her new look, while irked she felt less of an Inkling than ever.

Saiko then saw that Tari and Axol were here, but not everyone else alongside that prick, Francis, and they stilled while hearing that moan once again from upstairs and discerning as their friends were passed out and were not going anywhere, they reluctantly went up after locating the spiral stairs and followed the moaning sound as it seems to sound like someone was hurt.

They eventually came to a set of double doors that seemed to be locked and hearing that the moans themselves were a weak cry of help, Saiko grabbed her mallet (since Meggy's weapon for Splatfest was missing), and whacked hard while easily breaking the doors, and they stilled at the poor sight of the place while they easily saw the ceiling may have collapsed slightly on itself in the room, but not near the fancy technology or games that whoever owns this rundown mansion, owned (which they didn't see the last spark charged into her console from her magic still being in effect to do something then, as the save and game vanished for many things to come then, to the current world). The sky was also clear while beholding the setting sun as only a few drops of water fell from the broken rafters, and there was a pile nearby to which they heard the word, help, weakly moan out.

Meggy and Saiko then commenced to dig through the rubble while glimpsing a hand, and then once they managed to move most of it, and saw a girl that then passed out on them while wincing slightly as to when they moved alongside her right arm came across to be either sprained or broken, and she also looked bruised, to say the least, and let them realize the girl (Lilinola, not known to them) was quite lucky if she was in this state.

"Is she?" Meggy begged hesitantly as Saiko realizing what her friend was asking while glimpsing she looked haunted by the mere sight of the debris to get the pink-haired female to questions later, she checked the girl's pulse and looked relieved while effortlessly getting her out of the rubble, and checking her over while inwardly was thanking Toadsworth for the First Aid Lessons a while back, in secret, "Yes. She appears only out of it, Meg-Chan."

Meggy sighed in relief before they stilled and were then sighing at simply hearing Axol and Tari wondering where they were, and possibly their looks and Saiko made sure to get the child in a good hold before they left the room, and eventually met up with them.

Once they saw them, Meggy stiffened before relaxing as it seems Tari didn't mind her new look while amused by Axol's jaw-dropping expression before shaking his head and coming over, "Seems that things have changed for the better?"

Meggy wordlessly shrugged while showing him that she was possibly human, but whatever left of her Inkling Hood, was shown to them as well while Desti as they were busy talking, groaned to herself at her spot lightly before stilling, and checking herself over with astonishment_. How am I alive? I know I died- Wait, this isn't that Isle… And where is that bastard, Francis at, and the others?_ Desti thought before she then had a gaping mouth briefly at finally noticing Meggy's new look, and then saw she was herself still, but also realistic, yet to her own ire… She was appearing to have de-aged to a ten-year-old.

She then held her head while blinking as she then recollected the events she went through, and lightly gulped at staring at the child presently laid down at the couch not too far from here as the others were sitting in Indian positions while talking to each other, and used old pillows as seats to sit on.

Desti remembered meeting with two bizarre entities that they declared were Co-Sharing Death's (one male, and the other female). She then thought back to the words they notified her while glancing at her Former Rival, and then back at the child with a sigh, _This is just one of those days… But I do hope whatever they said isn't true on some parts of this world_, Desti thought before she lightly coughed to get their attention.

Desti hid a wince as Meggy hugged her while crying violet tears to get the Octoling to learn she was still at least somewhat still an Inkling as a race, and awkwardly patted her back while staring at the others, before Axol looked up as a vortex showed, and got face-planted onto the ground as Mario, Luigi, and SMG4 landed on top of the poor male.

"That was a real doozy," was what Mario states for the two with him also shaking his head as they looked the same, oddly enough, but to the version of Nintendo Switch's Mario Franchise as models.

They all closed their eyes as the Mansion glowed and once their sight came back, they blinked while Axol was helped up by Luigi with an apologetic look, and was awed mixed with some worry as it seems this location fused with Peach's Castle. The reason: They were all in the main lobby, but there were even more doors and others as outside, said Mansion was immediately a large, Mansion-based Castlized Estate with a mix of it, and Peach's Castle.

"Is this… Peach's Castle? But it's fused with this place?!" Desti then declared openly while she then coughed to worry everyone before shaking her head as oddly enough, from the one familiar person coming down a familiar set of steps as the room was bigger, due to fusing with the Mansion itself. She wore mostly a pink royal dress with a turquoise gem in the center and has ivory gloves that reached to her elbows, blonde hair with dark-blue eyes, and turquoise pearl earrings on both of her earlobes.

This was Princess Peach Abigail Toadstool, and judging by her face, she was irritated before that switched to concern as she then walked hastily as she could down the steps to where the child was, and noted to them, curiously, while also checking her over just like a mother does for those that understood her, "How long has she been out?"

Saiko just shrugged while Meggy tinted and pulled away, awkwardly that is, from her Former Rival as the pinkette states to the Royal Ruler while also sitting nearby the couch the child was on, "Not sure, she under rubble when Meg-Chan and I find her."

Peach then let out a gasp as she leaned away from the child as her skin glowed as they all came over and saw her skin started to develop markings as anything previous, was absorbed into them as the very markings themselves were all over her to make her look just like she had gained Sakura Haruno's ability, since a perfect blue diamond marking also took root in the center of her forehead to resemble the Byakugou Seal, permanently, on her skin.

"Did she get a makeover?" Mario states to them all as Peach made them sweatdrop as without warning, she easily whacked him against the farthest wall yet they were surprised he didn't crash through it as instead, he bounced. They ducked as he then landed face-first on a chair and ruined it, however, while Luigi went over as Axol came across surprised by the markings, and noted to them, "Seems she is a unique girl of sorts if she has that design placed on her as, from my knowledge, it saved her life."

That froze them over with Meggy without realizing, felt worried about that for some unusual reason, and made Peach looked at Axol as he explained what the markings were, and abruptly they felt an unexpected chill in the air that was unnerving to them all as Mario groaned while looking at the familiar person, Death as such…. Well to his mind that is. If Death could, however, she would blink as she was secretly glad another Death joined her world for a while now as the one other for this world was still currently running that Academy of his… Especially since she was sent by her Higher Superiors for Lilinola's new Academic Opportunity to go to the secret school the child owned via a debt to her Potter Family Ancestry from other means: Sanzu or otherwise known as River Styx Academy, Destinyland, and, secretly, one of the few existing "Hell-Based" locations on a special world of sorts linked to hers, and a few others.

Lady Death, of course, was at least 6'3 in height, with a slender hourglass figure, her chest a voluptuous E-cup. Her shoulder-length black hair contrasted to her pale skin like the night to the moon, only her face was delicate and much fairer, with her lips and eyes lightly touched by black stain and shadow. Said eyes were angular, and the irises a demonic red also framed by dark lashes. The summer dress she wore was gothic in style, mostly black with grey spider web embroidery across it, and dancing skeletons along the skirt's hem. It was short as well, showing off her toned arms and legs that ended in short fingerless lace gloves and low heeled shoes.

Though Lady Death was getting irritated with Mario as he came up to her and poked her sides, of the tick mark that was implying on her sides of her head, wasn't any indication, and implored her stupidly, "Why you're a girl?" Her response was sending Mario handily through a wall with her energy before snapping, and fixing it up to then get Mario lost within the mansion.

They all were guarded as she started to approach the child and Peach not recognizing her yet figured who she was, with abrupt knowing by recognizing her aura, hesitantly yet gently moved aside to astonish them.

Lady Death then gave Peach a soft yet understanding look before focusing her attention on the child once she placed her fingertips on the child's head, and it was a few moments before they all jumped by the unexpected dark aura that covered her frame while briefly ranting to herself before chanting in words SMG4 was amazed by, "Is she speaking Latin?"

That got a few others attention by the perplexing question their friend announced while they also blinked as the lines on the child glowed a mix of gold and green combined, and the child's eyes opened as they were glowing pure white as when her mouth opened, a dark mist abruptly escaped from her mouth while glancing at each other in place and looking on in fear, by seeing a large mass of impure darkness escape and hastily left the mansion as the child then slumped in place.

"What did you do to her?" Peach states before anyone else could while Lady Death gave them a glance-like look as her gaze was mainly around the child, and expressed briefly to them while also being surprised as to whom she was, and why she mentioned as she did. "I am this World's Death, as yours have merged with ours, partially, and some things have changed as well to make sure your stay here won't be questioned by the Higher One's involvement. All due to your reckless behavior in your previous realm, the impure darkness took root as the only safe way to see to your survival… was to eradicate your old one, and merge it with this one, Lost Avalon."

"Lost… Avalon? Why does that sound so familiar?" Tari asked herself aloud nearby the others as they came over a mere few feet to where Lilinola laid, and they heard Lady Death chuckle lightly while briefly touching the child's face as if one that cherished her before gazing at mainly Tari then as by her next set of words, startled the girl as she barely recalled things about her past when she was nine years old, "Why, it's the world you hailed from originally, Tari Pendragon, and last bloodline besides the child known as Lilinola, before you, as a Royal."

If a pin would drop, it would echo within the entire Fused Mansion as a mere moment later, Lady Death winced with noticing Lilinola scrunch up her eyes briefly before relaxing at how loud they shouted, "WHAT?! / NANI?!"

"Yes, especially since by your blood, you both are cousins by right as well, from Ancestral Descent," Lady Death immediately decided to add while Tari sat on her behind in utter amazement at this, and glancing at her one arm and thinking to herself of what her past truly was after all this time as she heard the others continue to talk with Meggy gently patted her one of few Best Friends she has while comforting the "Bomb-Dropped" teen, as SMG4 sensing a sensitive topic about to come up, grabbed Luigi, and went to look for Mario.

"So perchance, Lady Death, why are you here?" Peach affirmed to make the current people blink while Axol oddly enough, by what Saiko's briefly saw, held onto his Ink Weaver firmly as if to assure himself, and she laughed at them as if that was indeed the best joke she heard for a while, "Your Lordly Death was correct at you Mortals from his former home being amusing… But I am largely, for now, a delivery girl, unfortunately," at the end of that word she showed an irritated scowl briefly on her face at that before continuing, "Yet I did take this to secretly check on my personal Champion alongside a few friends of mine that aided her birth long ago."

They pondered that before Peach was confused as to why she was handed the sealed letter, and gently took it as Lady Death states softly then to mainly her while eyeing the child, "Due to her Families past on her True Adopted Biological Father's Ancestry... Which in due course you will understand, she has earned the right to fulfill the debt of owning a particular school of sorts… One in which they made an Anime out of a particular one you know as in this world, it is real, Axol," she looked to the lizard man then to get him to briefly blink at, "Might know of as in fact thanks to the selfish person wanting her dead, he unknowingly used her without meaning to at all, as a key to open other realms to her world once again." She then paused while snapping her fingers, and they jumped slightly as a gothic-like chest materialized with a skull's face for a lock, "That contains the necessary paperwork of making sure your existence is true as my Comrade I understand wanted to make sure that she remains happy, and also once her Godmother gets wind of her existence, well... After thinking she was taken by Hades, she would be visiting and primarily staying within her home provided, and if she finds out who did this to her… Her wrath will not be kind to them."

Saiko and the others commenced to settle what they heard within their heads, and a little unnerved by whom Lilinoa's Godmother was until they saw Lady Death tilted her head upwards as if hearing something that only she could hear while also sighing to herself, and told them all then somberly, "Seems that I may have to depart for now, but do feel I will be visiting from time to time. But for you Miss Desti," she turned to the Octoling as she blinked and made Saiko, Meggy, Tari then, and even Peach and Axol suspicious by her words as she vanished in plain sight, "I would suggest when your time comes, you keep your part of the Deal by Lord Death's and My Future Husband's agreement since 'Time' itself works differently for us as we are _eternal_."

Meggy saw Desti looked to her with a stare she sighed at while Peach just told the others to search the Mansion for the others as she tended to Lilinola, and Meggy was oddly enough, reluctant at that yet went with Desti, while Saiko went with Tari.

* * *

"So… What are you doing to this Odd PC?" Luigi asked as it was at least twenty or so minutes later while they also gotten lost from searching for Mario, and both Luigi and SMG4 to their wonder found a PC that SMG4 was geeking and now looking into.

"This is incredibly interesting as it seems we went back in time as well, but it's the same day… Yet we're recorded as actual videos here, and by judging by what happened… Some power surge went through them…" SMG4 then got a static charge verily to make him hold his finger while touching a key on the keyboard, "Damn it, it seems this thing is keyed by something."

"Is that good or bad?" Luigi states while being curious as SMG4 briefly glanced at Mario's brother, and shrugged while typing away and oddly feeling that the machine structure itself was inwardly laughing at him, "Possibly both as I want to know what else occurred if-" suddenly the screen started displaying files that some had red on them while others, blue, and the blue ones were flashing, "Hmmm…." SMG4 began typing into the machine to still find answers before blinking as a file started flashing between blue and red, and he clicked it as a warning popped up:

**IF YOU DO THIS, YOU'LL BE SORRY...**

SMG4 shrugged as he clicked the same button as before, again, before two other "Files" commenced lighting up as they soon covered their eyes while not realizing that some of the saved images in said file folders, were being made real (in a particular way) by his actions, and when it dimmed, they blinked in a perplexing way by the screen noting in bold green letters:

**I HOPE YOU ARE SATISFIED… ENJOY THE MISTRESS' SAVED FILES MADE ALIVE WHILE KEEPING SAID FILES. PROJECT COLLISION REACTIVATED… HAVE A NICE DAY.**

"That doesn't sound good…" Luigi states worriedly while he thought he felt a strange presence was within the room alongside a feminine giggle, at him.

SMG4 rapidly began working on what the three large folders were as he blinked at seeing that they were labeled 'Series', 'Movies', and 'Images with Info'.

_This is not my day_... SMG4 thought as he saw that one of the images that seemed to be the last while also checking the Movies and Series Folders, was oddly enough a smirking female he thought was surprisingly accurate of a certain enemy/ally they recognize, and head thumped himself on a nearby wall after beholding how many there were, and what they were categorized as it seems in the Movie Section, some games were placed on there to realize one thing: He screwed up big time.

* * *

**_With Meggy and Desti near the Ballroom Entryway:_**

Meggy and Desti were quiet while they searched for the others until they went into the Ballroom, and blinked at how beautiful it looked. Especially the Murals on the walls and ceiling.

"This place is rather impressive I hate to admit it, Splatter," Desti states while glimpsing Meggy tint at that former nickname while also sighing with a really-based look, and then remarked to her, "It was one time during our fight and I couldn't hold my Ink anymore after getting scared, back then." Desti only shrugged while glancing at one mural of a lone castle of sorts to what she guessed, was someplace unusual considering the background being weird, and only shook her head while smirking at her as Meggy crossed her arms then and humphed at her and tinting still, "Well, how was I supposed to notice that you Inked secretly by that incident. And besides, I won that challenge."

Meggy sighed while shaking her head and they blinked as her left wrist sprayed ink (to get Desti to curiously look at it), and glanced at her Former Rival and saw a lot of personal emotions she didn't want to reveal to her, particularly knowing she witnessed her 'death' to her Rival (to which seemed a while ago) and made her jump while patting her back, "Hey, you know that you oddly look good for whatever you're turned into, and understand that until we find out what is going on, Splatfest might be canceled due to whatever happened. So you don't have to worry about losing to me."

Meggy let out a half-sad and half-glad-like laugh at her for this to which Desti grinned at her while they then stiffened at hearing an immediate scraping sound within the Ballroom.

"Uhh… What was that?" Meggy states to Desti while they both inwardly groaned at not having weapons, along with Desti and her getting close while listening to something moving within the shadows of the Ballroom itself, and Desti lightly gulped as they started to slowly back up at feeling that they were both being watched closely by unseen eyes, "Maybe we should get going…" they rapidly turn to leave yet froze at discovering to Meggy's swift horror and to Desti's confusion as she didn't recognize it, they were face to face with an entity that she regrets watching with the others as a horror movie as it showed itself from the darkness of the room.

The monster had a head in the shape of a triangle with sharp right angles and acute edges that suggest the possibility of pain. Since it was a male or otherwise a large muscular human, and typically is seen wielding what the Former Inkling remembered was the Great Knife, it was also a very tall and scary looking creature while wearing a white robe-like outfit with no sleeves and with it resembling a butcher's apron, seemingly rubber gloves and what appears to potentially be mostly fused fingers as, however, under close inspection, his fingers are not entirely one mesh as his thumbs are independent.

Meggy backed Desti up with her as the monster just simply stood there, with her realizing it was staring at them largely while Desti just stuttered to her Former Rival, in slight wariness, "What t-the hell is th-that thing?"

"Have you seen Silent Hill?" Meggy implored with a slight gulp to make Desti blink at her stupidly while shaking her head no, and before she could reply in irritated retort to this, they both shortly moved as the monster charged surprisingly fast while also swinging that blade of his, and almost cut Meggy while separating them.

It then proceeded to focus more on Meggy then Desti as the Ex-Inkling was leading it away from Desti's own horror at that, as she shouted to then get it to pause mid-swing and turn it's large head slightly at her to realize she got the thing's attention, and Meggy giving her a what-are-you-doing look, "Hey, Tin-Can! You're Mom was a metal dispenser and she was recycled due to you being born!"

Desti yelped as the monster or otherwise recognized (oddly enough) as Red Pyramid, charged at her as she just ran while avoiding the swipes, and Meggy didn't comprehend what to do at all as she didn't want to see her die again before her eyes.

She shook her head at her doubts and managed to grab Desti when she ran by her and started running away from the swinging Red Pyramid from the Ballroom, and into the hallway.

Once they got far enough away and lost as well, they ended up in an indoor football-sized field of sorts that resembled a mix of a garden with a gaming field and were trapped as the Red Pyramid was twitching in irritation from chasing supposedly easy targets, and proceeded to trudge to them while dragging his giant cleaver on the ground.

"Well been nice knowing you Megs," Desti states while Meggy and here closed their eyes as the Red Pyramid commenced to pick up speed and was going to slice them until an unexpected flash and a blade-on-blade clash noise was heard.

Both girls opened their eyes while blinking in confusion as an older female struggled to hold back the monster.

The female was at least seventeen years old, 5'5 feet tall, and had chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side, and large, dark yellow eyes (close to amber at times) set in a delicate heart-shaped face. She wore a uniform that consists of a red button top with a white tie and red shorts, a black waist cape, and a purple cape over her left shoulder. The outfit hugged her slender top-heavy frame without looking indecent while she also has a large bust that was around a D-Cup. However, she wielded an unusual broadsword as such. It was a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extended to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, the weapon is slightly taller than the female, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimeters.

This was Xenovia Quarta and the wielder of Durandal, to which is one of the secret Holy Blades, and she is a previously freed Knight-Based Devil without much choice from where she was summoned from as the blade, to her inward amazement, felt like it accepted her more then it did before.

Xenovia immediately clashed blades with Red Pyramid once again as the monster himself wasn't sure while feeling that Holy Energy within that blade sent it back, about his next opponent, and it raised its briefly free hand as a barrier surrounded them all in a dome of darkness about and around twenty feet evenly, and charged at Xenovia as she did the same to the monster.

Meggy and Desti were mixed as they were grateful for this strange woman showing up yet at the same time, paralyzed in fear still while hiding behind a few trees as they watched both Red Pyramid and the teenager, duke it out.

Xenovia was grunting as she was being held back by Red Pyramid then as she oddly felt the creature was being smug while forcing her down, and he then commenced pushing even harder before Xenovia saw that Red Pyramid was leaning too much to expose its/his left side, and hastily moved while kicking it, and brought the creature almost toppled over before shoving him back as they clashed blades shortly once again.

They then began clashing here and there within the area while Meggy was being pulled by Desti to try and get away before they froze while covering their orbs as another flash occurred, and became wary while backing up as a black vortex from the dark flash, appeared in which Xenovia and Red Pyramid saw while ceasing their battle to be on edge as they all moved to the side when a clawed hand came out of it that was black as night with bizarre, rainbow-like marks randomly glowing on some parts of its skin, nearly harmed them before rapidly going back into the vortex as it was then expanding.

Once the vortex was at least forty feet tall while not at all sucking anything in, they felt a wave of energy pulled out, at first, before they all were guarded as thankfully (from Tari's game knowledge on some games) she passed onto Meggy, she realized this was (somehow knowing it was impossible yet the evidence was right before them), a particular Heartless.

It was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black-reddish skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and they curl upward. Its arms are also quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless' abdominal area (which penetrates straight through from the front to the back). Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. Though there were some differences as it had lines on the body in an odd way, as tribal lines as they glowed downwards between the neon colors of both digital green and red, and despite being muscular, was also slightly feminine in its movement and frame only a little.

Without warning, it soon proceeded to move and try and smack them with its left hand while the right was reaching for Desti, yet Xenovia slashed at the Heartless' arm to make it recoil while glaring at her and focused on trying to smash her as to then noticed that Red Pyramid left them while walking down the hallways as if to bodily state, he didn't want any part of this, and Meggy and Desti could only move here and there while Xenovia was the only one to deal damage of sorts to the entity she was now facing.

Xenovia gritted her teeth as she didn't realize why, but once she came to this place, she felt the odd urge to defend these two strange girls… like she was compelled to, _And this is turning out so well, _she thought while slashing her weapon and also dodging a swipe by the creature as the Holy Energy was actually dealing damage to it.

Meggy and Desti felt useless still while watching this girl easily deal damage to the creature before they yelped as it had a glint within its eyes at them briefly while planting its fist into the ground, and Shadow Heartless with the same colors as the former, stood still until it roared, and they ran from the large group of Shadow Heartless within the area as to their shock, the entrance was blocked off by a black and red fiery barrier of sorts.

They then moved throughout the area while getting weary as even Xenovia saw this yet was smacked successfully by this Heartless with it doing a silent-like chuckle, and she was then pinned down.

It was the second time coming back they blinked before they too, were pinned down by the boss-like Heartless while it dismissed the smaller ones back into itself, and was getting ready to end them… Until they blinked as a beam of sorts hit its head while beholding a vortex appearing in the air, and a blur immediately managed to knock the Heartless into its right side with a loud thudding sound that echoed throughout the building and to see a figure standing there while gazing angrily for a few moments, and turned as when the dust cleared, blinked as it was a girl, at least from what they can tell by the figure the armored girl had.

Her initial armor has the form of a pink and white helmet that has spikes on the top, sides, and back. Her body armor is a black, white, and pink jacket with black and pink gloves. The bottom half of the armor also consists of mainly black and gold colors (with golden and white shoes). She was also 5'4 in height as well. In both hands were two odd blades, however. In her right gloved hand was a weapon as the hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are also in the shape of the Kanji for "Darkness" (闇). The Keychain's token is a black version of a crown necklace, and chain-like design runs up the length of the blade (Oblivion Keyblade). In her left gloved hand was a similar weapon with the shaft displaying two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "Light" (光), corresponding to the Oblivion's kanji for "Darkness" (Oathkeeper Keyblade).

The person turned their head briefly before staring at the Heartless that was getting up, and expressed to the three with an echoed, concealed female-like voice, "You guys ok?"

Xenovia grunted as she got up and went to her as Meggy and Desti only nodded with open mouths before glimpsing the Heartless started to attack the two then, as Xenovia took the right while the armored girl took the left.

Meggy was feeling that she was hopeless even more while Desti was merely watching the battle with her being back in awe, at them battling the Heartless, and then glanced at her hands that were human, and not Inkling before lightly making fists within them and frustratedly thought to herself with her eyes closed, _Ever since I came too with my body like this, I feel weak, vulnerable, and I could hardly keep Desti safe as these two strangers had to do so for both of us! Why am I so hopeless!_

Meggy blinked while hearing a strange voice within her head as she glanced to her left and right that expressed in encouragement to her (to which later on, she would find out who it was) as said person was in her own fight within this Mansion as well, "_Don't give up! Believe in yourself, Meggy! Look deep inside, and you will know what to do!_"

Meggy narrowed her orbs while wiping her eyes as she didn't realize that she was discreetly letting out more tears and confused Desti as she saw her stood up, and felt something within her was channeling energy right into her main weapon hand from her paintball gun, and only blinked while staring at said hand when Desti states in a perplexing yet bewildered tone, "What the fuck is that?"

In Meggy's hand was a blade of sorts or more to a medium-sized katana with the metal also being bronze metal of sorts, and the handle oddly enough being an orange-like hide in a crisscross design, and the blade was of a reversal design with Latin Etchings that matched on each side (as each etching was carved delicately into the blade itself), and at the end of the handle was a small silver chain with a small blue diamond-shaped orb that was about the size of a large marble.

Meggy gripped it slightly while glancing at the fight at hand as it seems the Heartless was coming to be angry, and soon turned as Desti yelped as a crimson cloaked figure grabbed her and then held a dagger to her throat, and noted in a way the person's words were not negotiable, "Stay your blade, Child, or witness my own work as I kill this girl here before your very eyes."

Meggy then stilled while not detecting the blade pulsed briefly from her having a flashback of Desti dying, and her feelings she had resurfaced up to a point that she gritted her teeth as the armored girl saw this yet was presently helping Xenovia and could do nothing but aid the broadsword wielding teen.

Meggy then felt unusual encouraging feelings flow through her while she then glared at the cloaked person, who head tilted to the left while secretly scowling under the hood as she got into an average stance for those type of reverse blades (close to Rurouni Kenshin's), and worded confidently, "Let her go."

This caused a fake chuckle to be emitted from the cloaked person, and Desti gave Meggy a look as if to wordlessly state, what are you doing, "A too little confident, are we? You fully well realize that former creature of mine was meant to kill you both?"

Meggy blinked alongside Desti in surprise as they ignored the dark blast that went over their heads and gotten oddly absorbed into the walls of the place to learn one thing: The Mansion-Infused Castle can absorb any type of energy, "Oh? Red Pyramid was an appetizer as thanks to your foolish comrade, he freed us from the lives we were trapped in. So I personally figured why not summon a particular, End Boss Heartless to defeat you all as, after all, they do exist."

Drawing the dagger closer while Meggy only clenched her new weapon firmly, however, Desti saw it was pulsing this time (unlike her former rival) as the cloaked entity chuckled in a humored tone as if to soundingly state to the Ex-Inkling, she was not at all worth it, "I would like to see you try to land a blow to me, Meggy Spletzer, as I can end by my 'newer pets' own words to me, what _he_ tried to personally kill to bring forth your Darkness."

That did it as Meggy without thinking about her actions, charged at the person while the person tossed Desti away into a vortex of darkness as she landed oddly enough, on Mario in that room before it closed up as the two started to fight.

Meggy didn't comprehend what she was doing yet the blade (from what she felt like), was controlling her very movements as the cloaked person only laughed while dodging as they neared the Heartless fight nearby.

The two dodged unintended swipes from the Heartless while its main focus was on both Xenovia and the armored girl as the person leaped up the top of its head while holding her hand upwards as a mass of crimson and pitch-black mist commenced to form from nothing, and made a double-ended naginata blade as the ends resembled mostly to a curved scythe with Latin Runes on them, and the metal being pitch black with red writing (mentioned runes), and the staff itself was burnt oak of sorts with silver metal.

They proceeded clashing blades while fighting around the area as with the two females, they were working together to make sure not only the Heartless avoided on attacking Meggy (as of now), but trying to finish it off as it silently roared at them while growing a few feet in size, and was glowing a dark-red aura as the body gained digital-like markings on it before it leaned to the back to expose more of its hole, and proceeded to send orb-like attacks swiftly at not only them but to which they deflected back at it as well, to Meggy.

Meggy in the meantime, felt off as the longer she used the blade, the more she became aware of strange energy going right into her that was increasingly making her swing faster and move more rapidly as she blinked while glancing downwards to realize somehow, they were both on the ceiling to amuse the person as she glared at the taunt, "Oh? Does the wannabe see she is using her weapon as support without inferring? Well, how else you explain your current predicament? Brat!" The person then shoved her away while nearly knicking her face, yet Meggy ducked while to make the person jumped back in surprise as Meggy approximately did the same with her own blade.

After a while (the fifteenth orb sent back), the Heartless silently roared while raising its left fist upwards and clenched it as it floated in the air, and they were all then sucked into a dark-like vortex alongside the Heartless as they entered into a glitchy, realm of sorts with the creature gaining armor around its form while its face was still exposed (to a medieval knight, but also glitchy as well), and commenced to send dark fire-like balls randomly at all three girls as the crimson cloaked person vanished before deciding to attack them all as she was on top of the creatures head, and was sending crimson flames at them as well.

Meggy was acting completely by bizarre instinct as if she has done this before and followed both Xenovia and the armored girl in their actions while dodging all of the fire-like blasts between both enemies.

"Burn to the Inferno!" That cloaked person shouted while sending rapid bursts of flames at them as when they dodged, the Heartless did a recoil when they were misdirected back at it, and they did this three turns before that cloaked person growled out in anger while glowing a dark-red aura while absorbing some of the Heartless' Darkness, "Enough! It's time I end you all!"

The three became guarded while Meggy's weapon pulsed to what the Ex-Pure Inkling kept feeling, encouragement and worry for her as that person channeled their energy right into the Heartless' Armor while telling them smugly, "Let's see if you can handle my enchantment… Have fun fools," and that person left while the Heartless' Armor reshaped itself to resemble a gothic-like glowing crimson armor as appearing in its right hand was a jagged broadsword that let out darkness, and shrink to their size somewhat as it was still tall (around twelve feet), and was semi-floating within the void-like air itself before getting into a stance, and charged at them.

Meggy dodged as it seems the creature was after her as she reflexively dodged while blocking each swing of the blade as Xenovia sent a light ball-like attack she was working on at the Heartless as it did deal damage, but she shortly yelped as it proceeded to resume attacking her at its new size once again.

"Hey, Armor Girl," Meggy shouts with secretly the armored girl frowning at that term before shaking her head with her weapons out as she slightly turned her head to her, and declared loudly while the sounds of said clashing oddly enough, echoed loud enough to do so, "What is it Orange?" It was Meggy's turn to frown before they ducked by a red crescent side-like wave attack from the Heartless' Blade itself missing them, thankfully, "Is there a way to defeat this thing?"

The armored girl paused before inside her helm she blinked while facepalming her gloved hand to her helm, and declared while also charging both of her weapons with her magic, "Make a distraction or something while I pull off my one attack, anything."

Meggy warily nodded while glancing at her blade as to her surprise, she felt odd, gentle comforting warmth flow through her as if it was supporting her decision, and Meggy looked determined at this before gritting her teeth briefly and ran over to where the Heartless and Xenovia was as she saved the teen from getting her head sliced off at this point, and the teen gave her a wordless thanks as they commenced as one, fighting back the Heartless.

The Heartless wasn't getting tired like the two were for the past several minutes as it was at this point they ducked as a beam mixed of pure light and darkness struck the Heartless straight through its gaping hole as they realized it didn't go through it, and it shook in place before it went still, and glowed while disintegrating as an odd, reddish-pink heart of sorts, floated before to their surprise, went into the ground as a pink aura of sorts went throughout the Mansion.

The three panted while feeling somewhat tired before seeing a flash of light once the armored girl touched the central image in her armor, and a flash occurred as they blinked while not expecting what they saw.

She has black-ivory and dark-brown mixed hair, and she seemed to be at least ten in age (not knowing she was de-aged from being sixteen) and was developing curves (to a lean/slender-like hourglass when she gets older, alongside looking to be going through puberty, early). She also had aqua-blue colored wide-almond yet delicate shaped eyes with a delicate-looking heart-shaped face. She, however, wore a sleeveless double buttoned, plain collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color (to the upper fifth in length).

This was Xion or otherwise, the Ex-Member of both Old and New Organization 13 (as their fourteenth member to both) as she, along with the others (Post KH3), were enjoying their time together with everyone on Destiny Isle before some glitchy-like thunderstorm showed up and sucked her and everyone else into it as Roxas and her, developed primarily a sibling relationship after failing to find anything common to have feelings with each other, and the last she recalled was of a voice telling her something (to which she couldn't recall, even if she wanted to) about truly finding someone to be with and other things.

Xion shook her hair while blinking alongside holding back her retort of how the hell she saw then that she was de-aged, and states to them as Xion was at least inwardly thankful her voice was the same, "So, who are you guys as one moment I was enjoying my time on Destiny Isles with Roxas-Nee-Chan and the others, and the next I end up having to Armor-Up to aid you?"

Meggy and Xenovia oddly enough trusted her as they introduced themselves to each other (with Xion doing the same), and found out Xenovia last recalled about to be killed by an unknown beast that a corrupted man summoned by a dark pact of sorts, and end up engaging to protect Meggy, and was glimpsing her secret sigil no longer was on her right wrist (making her a freed, Knight-Based Piece, as mentioned before).

They then heard an echoed scream coming from a child and looked at each other as Meggy blinked as her weapon dismissed itself (like Xion's), left with the elder teen to the location of the sound.

* * *

**_Same Time Frame with Saiko and Tari (From Desti and Meggy's time during the Ballroom):_**

The two were wary as it seems the Mansion was enchanted as well, as some of the doors of the place itself led to weird things.

For the next thirty or so minutes, they both encountered a Minecraft-Themed Location near a mountain, a shark nearly getting them, nearly fell into a void-like abyss, and many more as Tari held a long john donut while eating it with her normal hand, as Saiko had Dango as the latest door they went too was a village of sorts that the two knew Axol would be jealous of them visiting, and missing out on.

Though it helped things as words translated automatically into any given written language was made, once they came back.

"Saiko… Do you think we can find the others now after realizing these doors could be either normal or random?" Tari decided to ask to then make Saiko blink at the aqua-headed girl as she finished her last Dango piece, and swallowed before answering, "Not sure Tari-Chan, but hope they cause no mischief knowing them." _In which I highly doubt that. _Saiko added to herself as they then passed by a certain room as several feet away behind them, a certain monster was turning his head at their direction, and started to slowly follow them while dragging his weapon along with the weapon's markings it left on the ground, oddly enough was getting healed over.

They soon came to an open archway that was inside a very large, training area of sorts that on the walls had cubbies filled with workout equipment and whatnot, and the area was at least the size of a large fancy school's gymnasium.

Saiko being impressed just whistled loudly for a few seconds with Tari noticing oddly enough, some workout machines she knew was expensive also in some cubbies back in their world as well, "Seems like this odd building seems suited for everything." Tari expressed to Saiko while blinking at seeing she was near an arm building machine as it seems it was a self-working out one and blinked while nearly making Tari face fault by her distracted answer, "Hmm… Did you say something Tari-Chan?"

Tari shook her head before she was confused at hearing an unusual sound as the lights while making them blink, went out within the room itself before it went back on, and Saiko was frozen in place before confusing Tari as she ran at her and grabbing the teen since she also went wide-eyed in immediate, quick fear at recognizing the creature that nearly slashed her in place: Red Pyramid.

Saiko quickly grabbed her mallet out of her special storage she never at all revealed (to what all Anime and Cartoon Characters have) as Red Pyramid took this as a challenge while Tari hid behind a random machine nearby.

Saiko then gripped her weapon firmly before charging at Red Pyramid as in turn, the monster blocked while shoving her away from him before Red Pyramid charged at her as they proceeded to dodge and missing each other's attacks all over within the room itself, and avoiding the slash or pummeling they tried to do to each other.

For the next several minutes, they were fighting like this to no end while indeed damaging some parts to some machines, and as Tari was so distracted by her friends battle she was forced into, she didn't get a chance to yelp as she was grabbed by a somewhat slimy, indigo-colored tentacle of sorts as a vortex very large showed within the room.

She was then trapped within a cage of sorts from what Tari saw and felt unexpectedly weak as whatever she was in, started to emerge from the vortex with her inside it. Though not known to the two females, that very same person who was with Meggy and the others, summoned this Heartless due to being interested in what they would do before vanishing.

To describe the Heartless (as both Saiko and Red Pyramid stalled their uselessness of fighting to see it) as the main body it had was light orange, as is the antenna on the smaller head it has since the second head sporting a jagged mouth, glowing yellow eyes, two short, dark purple spikes under its mouth, and a curled, magenta antenna on its head as its arms and base are pale green, its hands are also yellow, and the flower-like section of the base it has was both violet and lavender.

It was a special version of Parasite Cage known as Parasite-X, and it roared at them shrilly while waving its tentacles around before Tari yelped as smaller suction-like tentacles within the cage rapidly suspended her, and attached to her head and all over both her limbs, her important places, and everywhere else on her body by somehow phasing through her clothes.

"Tari-Chan!" Saiko states in immediate worry for her friend as Tari quickly slumped as glowing dark-like green energy was all around her frame as the Heartless roared, and commenced attacking them both.

Parasite-X shrilled at the monster and Saiko as it then started sending its large tentacles at them as they dodged while it shrilled in unexpected pain from Red Pyramid slashing its left one before seeing it rapidly regrow as the detached limb then shook, and then changed into a Snake-like Heartless of sorts that Saiko whacked away as it disintegrated really easy into a Heart into the air before it vanished as they proceeded to do this for the next several minutes while trying to either not get hit or smashed, or by getting bit by the acidic venom Heartless it produced.

With Tari, however, she was aware yet also not. It was as if she was in limbo with herself while feeling whatever this thing was doing to her, was not only draining her body but also sending whatever was being filtered from it somewhere as she winced while not understood to her, it made a needle that went right into her numbed body's spinal cord as it began at this point to send some of her blood (via darkness) somewhere it was made from as this was one of the few pets that person had.

After what seems like the seventeenth tentacle slashed, Tari started to scream within the cage as it proceeded to use her energy to make itself more powerful by growing slightly larger (with it gaining four more tentacles) as, at the same time, the area distorted to include a shadowy mist around the area as it then commenced to also attack them both.

For the creature, he didn't want to team up with a Mortal yet she was formidable than the previous two, and decided to do so anyway after being one of the few in his kind to be for once…. Bored of the previous home it once called, and it liked the bizarre vibe this place had and also sensed he wasn't the only one as well around here that was summoned to this location and bound to it.

Saiko beholding how the creature she didn't at all recognize about was harming her friend, gained a certain light-hued aura that matched her hair color and growled out while it was channeled into her mallet, and it shifted into a scythe-like version of itself (with it perfectly matching the same color as the mallet itself), and commenced attacking more ruthlessly against the Parasite-X.

Parasite-X in turn, shrilled when Saiko cut one of its tentacles as it dissolved instead of changing into a Heartless, and it only grew back while Red Pyramid startled her as it moved rapidly, and blocked the immediate, large-like dark beam as it went upwards and was being absorbed into the Mansion.

Saiko didn't have time to think on this as both monster and the pinkette moved as it slammed the ground with a barbed tentacle, and hacked and slashed the Heartless for what seemed like hours to Saiko until one final hack from her weapon as it then spewed out Tari as she was still attached with some of the phasing tentacles before they too, detached from her body as it was shivering and shaking as if it was defeated… Oh, how wrong was the pinkette.

It was then quickly covered in an immediate, acidic-green colored aura all over its body before it commenced shrinking, and once it went away, they blinked as it changed into a different version of itself.

It was now more human-like while oddly resembling Tari (from what leftover DNA it took), but it was more Heartless-like with four, tentacle appendages showing easily behind it's… no, her back, as the frame (to make Tari weakly feel jealous), was curvier to have a perfect hourglass while she had clawed hands (like a NeoShadow Heartless) yet having glowing orange eyes with her outfit matching her previous form (but darker colored and matching perfectly). She also had pitch-black hair and tribal, cat-like marks on the sides of her cheeks alongside having sharp-like teeth, and her outfit was more goth-like mixed with Tari's outfit, combined.

She then shook and rattled before barfing up a black mist out of her mouth as that mist (while she kept going), grew and grew before she passed out as a more robotic version of Parasite-X showed.

Seeing the small flash of the former Heartless vanish yet was teleported to safety by the awareness of the Mansion itself, Saiko gave (to both Red Pyramid's and Tari's own shocking surprise) her weak friend while giving the monster a wordless look, and went to fight the improved Heartless herself.

A barrier then separated Saiko from the other two as Tari hid a wince as Red Pyramid dropped her, and solely stood silent while observing Saiko as Tari herself, was worried about her friend.

Saiko shortly moved as a hook-like tentacle it has almost gotten her before she sliced it off, and moved as the limb glowed an eerie red a few times before it exploded inwardly to cause damage around the area. She noticed, however, it wasn't regenerating any more before she moved in a complete circle while ducking or jumping as it commenced to spin crazily with the remaining three.

She then did this (once it stopped) three more times as when it stopped spinning, it roared at her before it started to send from the big mouth, basketball-sized balls of energy at her, and she blinked as she didn't intend for it to occur, sent each three blasts back to the little head to stun the Heartless briefly. Once that occurred, however, it's large maw opened to reveal a gem of sorts that Saiko guessed (from Tari's video game skills), was it's a weak spot, and just struck it a few times to deal actual damage to it.

Then she had to do this three more times before it glowed a dark aura and shrieked at her as it then proceeded to spin in a top-like fashion, and chase after her. After one full circle, it started spinning more while it's maw was open, and it began spitting fire from the little head at her.

To Saiko, she felt like she was at this for hours yet was simply ten or so minutes as she sent at least five of the balls right at the gem before it shrieked in finality, stilled, and commenced to dissolve into a pinkish-mechanical heart that vanished.

The Barrier then dropped with Tari recovering only slightly yet her left leg was numbed still, trudged over to Saiko as she collapsed onto her knees while dismissing her weapon, and panted a few moments.

They both stilled, however, when Red Pyramid stood before them with his blade out still and perplexed them as he turned silently, and started to trudge out of the room without a word.

The two unexpectedly heard a scream of a child to which, Saiko struggled to get up as Tari was worried as it was then followed by a loud, familiar, 'no' from Princess Peach to make them try and rush (despite how weak they were at the moment), to where the child and the Princess was.

* * *

**_With Luigi, SMG4, and now Mario; Within Lilinola's Gaming Room; During the time of Meggy's fight within The Indoor Garden:_**

SMG4 sighed to himself while seeing both a wary Luigi and a confused Mario as they were mainly waiting for him to try and finish up and see what this Project Collision was.

From what it turned out to be, it was a project of sorts made by whoever owned this Mansion long before the child (from SMG4 discovering the ownership was transferred to Lilinola as such), to bring forth anyone or anything fictional or whatnot, to life, that was saved to this file by permanently either doing as such or bringing them from their home realms (from either saving them or worse), even from their own destruction or existence.

So all in all, it was a mixed, powerful project for both good and evil folk alike…. Although it didn't help that Mario was also spooking poor Luigi once again to irritate the poor green fashioned plumber of scary stories while he worked things out, short ones, nearly twenty-seven minutes ago.

"And the ghosty snuck up behind the man… And then," Mario paused here to get Luigi to lightly gulp while sitting down and nervously beg his big brother in small fear as despite getting scared from horror tales or movies, he also is a small fan of them as well, "Then what happened?"

Luigi soon screamed loud enough to startle SMG4 instantly as he was typing into the machine while turning with a glare at Mario and didn't see at all he accidentally did it again but with a Hidden File Folder that noted the words, "Bring Back Files", as said entities within were then sent to specific places all over the globe, along with a few within the Mansion, "SHE ATE HIM IN ONE BITE!"

"Damnit, Mario! Can't you see I'm trying to figure out what I did?" SMG4 exclaimed to the red fashioned plumber to get Mario to look at him in confusion, and to only make SMG4 facepalm to himself while Luigi was curled up in a ball and mumbling the word, ghost, over and over again, "Huh?" SMG4 then sighed, "You being the stupid idiot you are, is causing me to be distracted for once," SMG4 told Mario who glared at him while crossing his arms and made SMG4 facepalm again, "Well, I don't know much about techno-mumbo-jumbo like you do SMG4. So I'm mostly going by what I do best… Being the Mario!"

"Just keep it to yourself while I work here, mainly since I was able to decode that this entire Mansion that's presently fused with The Castle, is one living-like building of sorts, and this machine here is its heart… So to speak." SMG4 held back a groan by Mario's words then, "So… The Building's a ghost?"

SMG4 immediately gave Mario a look at that before sarcastically claiming to him while also not looking pleased as he turned to try and work out some kinks on the machine, "No… It is a house filled with kind, caring entities that would give you sugar canes and lollipops." SMG4 then bashed his head lightly while glancing at Mario as it seems Luigi was starting to get out of his small panic attack, "Ohhhh…. Candy sounds nice about now!"

"Did he gets dropped as a baby?" SMG4 asked warily as Mario decided to dance to the imagination of candy falling onto him from the Mansion itself, and Luigi settled down more at that question while being perplexed, and only shrugged while also gazing at his big brother, "Dunno Pazano, but if he did, he didn't tell me about it."

"Well, he looks like an idiot to me," a voice states out of nowhere to freeze the two as it came from behind them, and they slowly turned while gapping as floating within the air, was a seven-foot-tall, woman of sorts.

She has white hair that was half cut into a spiky bob around her face, the rest hanging down her back. She also has skin that would have made Snow White look tanned with delicate pointy ears, and with a delicate oval-like heart-shaped face. She wore a white dress with short puffed sleeves, a very low neckline that barely covered her large chest (EE-Cup), and a ruffled skirt that was sheer on the last layer. A white lace choker around her neck along with white gloves to her elbows. The only parts of her that weren't white were her eyes as they are a ruby red that matched the gem at the center of her neckline, a pair of black, grey, and blue diamond-patterned tights, pink heart earrings, and a pink and gold crown on her head.

Luigi turned beet red, however, as the woman then hugged the poor plumber to get SMG4 and Mario to then gap at him (with secret envy) while exclaiming to Luigi by her first gaze to the greened outfitted plumber, "Ohhh! Such a cutie~! You're mine, Love!" She, however, turned to look at SMG4 after he coughed uncomfortably a few moments later as Luigi's head was still placed within her bosom, and gave her a questioning look, "Excuse me but… Where did you come from?"

Blinking, the female dropped Luigi without meaning too and placed her delicate fingers to her temple as she tapped it while thinking for a few moments, and just shrugged to get SMG4 to glance at the machine and back to her a few times, "Dunno. One minute I was all alone within my old haunted mansion while waiting for someone cute like Mr. Green, over there," at that part of her words, Luigi tinted, even more, to have Mario laugh at him for while Luigi just hid his face within his hat, slightly, "The next I was sucked into an unusual vortex and poof, here I am… All well within this… This place looks nice."

Mario seeing Luigi was still embarrassed, shook his head no, to Mario as Mario in turn, made the woman glance to him as he asked her with a glint of amusement in his orbs, "So what's your name then hot stuff? As my brother here would like to know?"

Rolling her orbs at the bad attempt to flatter her being, she merely shrugged while remarking to them while having all three then glance at SMG4 as he facepalmed himself aloud as if to wordlessly state, this can't be happening, "Well, Cutie's Brother… The name's Boosette. Boosette Marphila Boo." She then giggled to make Luigi stiffened and pointed with narrowed eyes as she then stared at him sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head, and making both SMG4 and Mario blink at this dumbly, "You… You were the one that grabbed my behind earlier!"

"Guilty as charged, Cutie… But you do have a nice ass," she honestly told him to then make Luigi blush and Mario to gain blackmail material alongside SMG4 at this before hearing the PC making an unusual beeping noise that made him go over and be perplexed by the green letters appearing back again and stating:

**I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, MORTAL… PROJECT COLLISON IS NOW FULLY ACTIVE, AND IT CANNOT BE STOPPED. THIS WORLD IS NOW CONSIDERED A "SAFE WORLD" FOR THOSE THAT HAVE LOST… AND I SUGGEST YOU LOOK UP IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.**

"Um… Why is it counting down?" Mario asked as not realized to them, above Mario was a familiar vortex as when he looked up, Desti fell on top of the poor plumber before it closed up.

Both Mario and Desti was passed out, and SMG4 glanced before blinked at the screen the PC had, in small shock, by the next set of words it stated before they were gone.

**WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT OF TRUE IMPURITY DETECTED! FAILED COUNTERMEASURES APPLIED AT LOCATION... IMMEDIATE ACTIONS REQUIRED!**

It was then SMG4 and even Luigi heard that scream of a child to realize one thing as SMG4 inwardly thanked himself before taking off with Luigi (while depressing Boosette yet giggled at a prank idea she had in mind for the two passed out people in the room), to key himself also as an Administrator like he knew the warning was about: The Child.

If they stayed longer, they would have seen the PC started repairing the damage within the room instantly.

* * *

**_Within the Timeframe of Desti and Meggy within the Ballroom; Within Peach and Lilinola's Location:_**

Peach sighed as she was at least thankful of Axol helping her with the child at hand, as Lilinola was running a small fever of sorts yet was sleeping peacefully also, at the same time.

Earlier though the child was mumbling under her lips oddly enough, Meggy's name a few times, earlier, and wondered how she learned her.

"Seems the Little One is alright at least," Axol commented as he was oddly enough in wonder still as to how Ink Weaver was fully charged still as he was able to make a character be alive, truly (to which amazed him for) as it was Nurse Joy herself aiding Princess Peach in all of this, and seemed surprised she was all flesh and blood.

"Yes, Master Axol, and she seems to be fighting the leftover infection I was surprised my new healing abilities came in handy for, partially," Joy noted quietly to them while checking the child over to get both Peach and Axol to also think on this, as Joy herself was able to use (thanks to Tari's Gaming Knowledge to Peach, mostly), White Magic recognized as Esuna into the child via her palm, as it seems she also had automatic healing hands.

"Seems the poor dear was left on her own for a while, if she was harmed," Peach expresses to them while rubbing her hands through the child's hair and was sadly amused only a little as the child instinctively moved her head to her hand.

"Indeed Princess, as whatever occurred on Anime Isle did more than made us more… Different, as Ink Weaver here is changed also," Axol commented to make Peach pause and glance at him in puzzlement as she understood what Axol's device was from a while ago when she had banned Anime in general (thanks to Mario and Co.'s Contest a while back), "What do you imply Sir Axol?"

Axol then showed her while also clearly noticing Peach refused to move away from the child in sad understanding, and Peach (to surprise her) that the numbers on Ink Weaver kept saying 100% Full' with the number's glitching on the secret percentage screen that Francis didn't at all see, "It looks like whatever occurred for all of us, made adjustments to our belongings as well, as.." he glanced at Nurse Joy or simply Joy (from what she wanted to be called), and whispered the last bit into her right ear, "_Made my current creation from that franchise more aware of herself. Particularly since the Anime Version of Kanto's Nurse Joy never had that kind of abilities at all._"

Peach could only wonder about that before they heard the child groan to herself in a way to let them know… "It seems she is waking up more sooner than I expected her to, Master Axol," Joy blinked to herself in small surprise as she secretly glanced at her hands to wonder if her power did this.

* * *

**_Lilinoa's POV:_**

I groaned while feeling discomfort, and then remembered the bloody roof fell down somehow on me when I was within my Game Room. I also felt weak, presently (from feeling my body being somewhat, like a little led), yet oddly enough, better than I can be unlike any other time, all at once.

I did have an unusual dream, although, of Meggy needing encouragement and well, I was oddly their briefly while telling her to not give up and stuff, and that was it.

I did although, feel a hand of sorts rubbing through my hair as I felt so long ago, and with my eyes closed still I moved my head a little to the gentle touch this hand was giving before I started opening my eyes as everything was blurry… And I moved back hastily after fully recognizing them, in utter shock, that they were before me: Both Princess Peach and Axol with his device were here.

Out of old habit though, I curled up slightly into a ball before stiffening a moment later as that same gentle touch managed to raise my head to realize it was Peach herself gazing right into my eyes and made me didn't notice the sad look that Axol covered quickly up when I glanced at him, at me.

Even though I was feeling better by the second, I tinted as Peach was checking me over along with… Nurse Joy? "Ya… Ever since we arrived, my Ink Weaver Characters are more life-like than ever, Kid with Gem Eyes," Axol told me to get me to stare at him a few times blinking, like most people when I do go out do confide me about my eyes oddly enough were gem-like, but I hardly pay attention to the cute or other based looks my body has.

Glimpsing my gaze of probably guessing about their situation, Peach decided to gently speak to me in which I didn't realize I flinched when she placed me on her lap, and not noticing her eyes darken a bit briefly from that before gently telling me then, and still making me stare at her, "What he means, Little One, is that somehow we all arrived like we are, and things are either the same or different. If you can tell as you were living here?"

It was then I took note of the area, blinked before I hid a wince at how dry my voice sounded, and guessed getting thrashed and knocked out without drinking anything would do that to ya, "The Mansion is… Different."

"It is as it fused with the Castle," Axol informed me as I was confused while I tilted my head to the side, and Peach privately thought at the time I was cute like that, "Fused? How?" Axol merely shrugged as Nurse Joy took over on checking me over and even opened my mouth to stick a thermometer into it, "Not sure Gem Kid. But I would like to understand what this new place is about eventually."

They blinked at me then while glancing at each other in surprise by my innocent statement to them both about the location, "You mean London?"

"We're in England, Gem Kid?" Axol implored warily to confuse us along with I'm guessing his living creation (Nurse Joy) as I slowly nodded in a perplexing way and heard him sigh while looking up in a why me-based look, and shrugged as if it was inevitable, "I had to face the music sooner or later."

Before Peach could ask him what he meant, we all froze before looking at an immediate, pitch-black vortex of sorts showing up that had me on edge a bit, as I didn't think it was possible for this person at all to appear alongside the other, afterward.

It was both, to my shock, Xigbar, and Larxene.

Xigbar (like in the Game I beat), wore the usual Organization 13 garb (which consisted of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, and despite him being 5'9 in height), though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal, though not as close as one other I knew well. In terms of facial features, Xigbar was sporting gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. The grey streaks, along with the length of his hair, maybe the only present due to him harboring a fragment from my knowledge of the big bad guy in my Kingdom Hearts 3 Game, and also has two visible injuries on his face (the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eye patch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye).

Larxene (or to my knowledge of looking up as Elrena), to my surprise, was also sporting cyan eyes with hints of golden amber within them around her pupils in a small circle, and she still stood around 5'3 in height. Larxene, like Xigbar, wore the normal Organization 13 black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine and are heeled. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length (with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands). Larxene's is very slim with an hourglass figure while my figure-like thing decided to kick in to tell me she was a large CC-Cup, in size.

"Well now, looks like this place is rather cozy, now isn't it?" He notified Larxene primarily while gazing at me in immediate interest in which that got me to be wary about that as the blonde half-shrugged while not at all caring, and thought she saw some kind of familiar face or something when she gazed at me as if she knew someone else I resembled towards, "Beats me as I don't understand what your Superior was thinking of sending us here if we end up in… Is this Lost Avalon at all?" She gestured to Xigbar at the end.

They turned, however, as I blinked while they moved away from seeing their vortex was changing colors from pitch black, to a demonic-like green and crimson red color to know one thing from their matching scowls as they summoned their personal weapons: This is not one of them or… "Bloody Hell, it seems we were followed by the Creature." Glancing at me than before looking at Larxene while she stated a loud, what, to him by his orders, "Guard those over there while I handle things here."

Larxene sighed while coming over as when she did, we were all unexpectedly trapped within a barrier as the area distorted slightly to seemingly make the room bigger as the entity that came out I blinked once again at along with both Peach (as she held me), and Axol who narrowed his eyes in disbelief at.

It was twelve feet tall, has crimson skin color while looking to be a male with tarnished battle armor a samurai mixed with a knight would have, and carried a jagged looking blade with odd runes on the sides of it in dark-metal colors. It also has wings with having four horns on the sides of its head or his head and grinned at them with sharp teeth that have bloodstains within the center.

He then wordlessly slashed at Xigbar as the vortex closed up, and the man dodged the swipe of the demons blade's (to my guess as that's what it looked like) attack.

I just stayed still while glancing at everyone else as the fighting between the man and that Demon was indeed neat, yet it was also scary as the fire that the demon used made me want to curl up again as it resembled something I barely remembered so long ago.

"Always a showoff, even after he brought me back for the third time," Larxene states aloud to herself while glancing at me a few moments before turning to Peach with a what-like gesture as she also kept an eye on the fight, "Who are you, Miss?"

"What's it to you? I don't even know who you are?" Larxene commented to make Peach a little angered at being dissed like that yet before she could state anything, we all ducked as a fireball was aimed at us, and she sent her dagger right at the demon's head (making it howl as it disintegrated after), as he was stunned long enough for Xigbar to shoot at him from afar before it grew back again.

"How are you alive then, Miss Elrena?" I decided to ask to tense her up and made her instantly look at me in minor shock at either guessing or realizing who she was, and Axol (I quickly guessed), understood whom I was talking about as he crossed his own arms as it seems we were only confusing Peach, then, "Ya, the Gem Kid has a point as from the records, you should still be dead as a doornail."

Larxene sighed while giving me and them a look, and we moved as a disintegrating spike popped up from our location and random sorts before even speaking as we were in a safe spot once again, with Nurse Joy luckily also not hit as she was outside the barrier by the demon's actions, "I don't understand who you two are either, but I want to learn is how you both fucking know who I am?" She demanded firmly to us, before blinking as Peach gently whacked the back of her head with her right gloved hand hard enough to get the point across as Larxene only grumbled at her for, after, "Language."

I held back a nervous giggle by watching Larxene's look, and she then started fighting along with Axol as Peach proceeded to drag me away without much of a choice from the area as we were also able to escape the barrier, somehow, while Nurse Joy, Larxene, Axol, and Xigbar were the only ones left to face the demon-like male.

I heard a shrill whistle, however, as Peach gently led me everywhere as I was in a daze at this time, and barely recalled the rooms and other improvements my Mansion was made, as I screamed from something trying to slash at us as Peach (after a long time to me) places us within a large room of sorts as it was also dark.

I hate the dark… Feeling alone and unwanted- "Lilinoa," Peach proceeded to snap me out of my daze of fear, as she held me with what I could see partially a look I only saw my Ex-Aunt Petunia gave her son, at times: True Concern.

_Is she worried about… Me? No one did that_, I briefly thought to myself as I held in a wince from her holding me for too long since I had mixed feelings about her being close to me, and besides, I felt like she was a mother to me whenever I watched them, and the others have their own titles, but I held back my words I was going to state as the door itself was being pounded, harshly, from the other side repeatedly.

I froze as Peach comforted me while she led me at the same time, behind a few pillars to hide as the door was then busted through, and it revealed to look vaguely like a hound… though the three had a massive, toothy head that makes up nearly a third of their length. Great horns jut out above their solid white eyes. Their powerful jaws are also huge and filled with slender teeth. Their hides were dark as night mixed with crimson tiger-like markings, and sharp-like claws as well.

They started to sniff the air while glancing randomly at the large area as I shivered from the mere thought of them chewing me up with those teeth as from a mere glance (with the two larger ones giving the slightly smaller one an intelligent look of really), chewed up and spat out a plant. Then more showed up to make a large group of seven or more of those things.

Peach made a shushing noise quietly to me as I proceeded to whimper in a way to understand she was concerned for the both of us, and we froze when we accidentally caused something near us to fall before we started running for our lives within this strange room as every way we turned, we both ended up eventually at a dead end.

I felt hopeless as the three large hounds came to be coming slowly at us with the leader snapping its maw a few times, and I felt like that this was it for the both of us as I didn't comprehend if she did, but I closed my eyes while hugging her in fear, and heard one of them leaped at us.

I then heard a shocked gasp come from Peach while hearing odd-like slashes and a dog whine of sorts to make me open my left eye and blinked in surprise as two girls were facing them off with one glancing at me while she commenced attacking them all, and the other coming over near us and sending those after me and Peach, away or somehow when she killed them, they ended up becoming a mist of sorts that quickly left the room.

The one that was near us was an emotionless teen girl with medium length green hair and brownish amber color eyes in a furtive or feral glance. She was around 5'3 in height while looking to be at least eighteen years of age, and she oddly has her tongue out slightly while fighting (like when on the prowl), and had a slender yet fit the frame to have considered having a fit-like hourglass. She also wore a yellow and black striped shirt with black frill trim (a very short shirt), stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage of her Mid E-Cup Sized chest, and it also only covers her right shoulder. She also has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms. The young female also has ripped blue jeans that have the zipper down and belt unbuckled, along with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She also has snake tattoos on her left hip and left breast.

This was Hikage (not realized to me or the others at the time) and she, like the other from rival Academies, was minding their own business before they were plucked (like everyone else) into odd vortexes, and ended up seeing the little girl and the Princess (Peach as such), in danger, and decided to help them. She was also using an odd knife that has a brown handle with black trim around it, passing through where the blade is. It secretly has several notches wear it detaches itself.

I was amazed as I saw the knife was able to flip itself open while being extendable as it has a metal wire holding the blade together and allowing it to stab opponents at a considerable distance or used as a bladed whip, and also deal a lot of damage to those hounds.

The other teen girl that was slashing (with a reverse grip) with her swords as more of those creatures began to show up, was a seventeen-year-old woman who has her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, hazel colored delicate-wide eyes while also being around 5'1 in height, and had a voluptuous-like figure that her bust easily moved when she was slashing (with her having a Large F-Cup), and wore a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist strap to hold her swords, and in this form, she continues to wear her short red scarf.

The blades the teen has, however, both have a metal blade, of which they are two different lengths. The hilt of Green Willow (the one in her left hand and has its name in kanji) is blue while the hilt of Red Blossom (the one in her right and was the same as the other) is red. While Green Willow's sheath is black, Red Blossom's is red. Both sheaths are trimmed in gold at the top.

This was Asuka, and like Hikage as they were previously having a friendly spar since their Academies made up a week ago, was plucked and agreed with Hikage about aiding the two under attack by strange dogs.

After what felt like forever, the hounds that didn't attack, perked up as if they heard something, and rapidly left the room while the area gained a strange vibe that unsettled me, and the two teens now guarded us while glancing at me in strange familiarity as if they saw me before, before looking around the area as the brown-haired girl expressed to the green, "Hikage… This seemed too easy," and the one girl, Hikage, only nodded her head before they froze and looked down as a tentacle was climbing onto my left leg before I was pulled while screaming at myself in fear.

I was then being dragged away as the other female (Hikage) went after me, while the other was left guarding Peach as she was shouting my name in utter alarm mixed with worry as I left the room, and went into a much larger one where I saw what I can only describe as a misty, black octopus of sorts that was floating, and wrapped me up within its clutches.

Hikage looked wary while keeping an expressionless face at me as I saw her grip her knife while also grabbing some throwing knives from her pouch she has, and tossed them at the creature that held me.

It only shrieked at her while shaking a few moments before I and I guess her as well, felt something whispered into our heads in anger from her attack, "_You cannot defeat the Servant of the Old Gods, as I was freed thanks to the child's predicament… And I will not fail to bring her to My Mistress at all! Underlings!_"

I blinked as she did in small shock as aquatic-like Shadow Heartless showed before they started attacking her, relentlessly, and I was muffling my screams of 'Stop it' within the tentacle wrapped around my mouth as for some reason, I didn't want her at all to be harmed.

Hikage kept hacking and slashing as when one disintegrated, more would show up as she was soon overwhelmed as they commenced to dogpile her, and I was struggling within her creatures hold as it shook as if it was wordlessly laughing at me, and declared within my head, "_It is useless to resist the will of my own doing… Soon, this world will be also part of the Old Ones making!_"

I then bit the tentacle, hard, at that, and it shrieked in pained surprise as I was dropped yet before I could go after the green-haired teen, I was grabbed by my right ankle and hoisted upwards (to be upside down) while glancing at the monster's demonic-like face is revealed as it had sharp teeth and six eyes going upwards in an evil way.

"_You will pay for that, Child!_" I was then soon squeezed by it as I screamed louder than I ever did before in pain until it screeched in alarming pain once again as that tentacle was slashed by a black and brown-haired girl with two odd blades alongside a few others as I was dropped yet caught by a girl around my age (Meggy). And it was then I realized that it was the same girl I encouraged within my dream, I had.

The creature, to all of our alarm, grew thrice in size and started attacking us all while Hikage was saved by the blue-haired girl.

I froze like she did when I gazed into her eyes before we both yelped as we were grabbed by a tentacle, and was made into a position as the creature deeply intoned to all of us within our minds, firmly, as if to state either follow or else, "_Allow me to leave with my prize, or I will kill them… Your choice Mortals._"

They all looked at each other warily before reluctantly placing their stuff back or dismissing their weapons to get a cackle of sorts from the creature as to my and the girl's shock, it commenced assaulting them with relentless attacks as I felt something within me was trying to break free before I was separated and saw, to my horror, it was trying to kill that girl I also didn't want to be killed, and I came to be screaming rather unexpectedly as whatever it was, abruptly broke free as I blanked out.

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

Everyone was bruised slightly yet they were surprised at seeing the child scream and glow as her line-like markings began to give off an aurora effect as her eyes then glowed pure white, and she then had an expressionless face that even Hikage was unnerved by as she felt that whatever was going on (like the few others), she didn't want a part of as Lilinoa was gripping the tentacles of the creature and making it screeches in utter pain while dropping her as she gracefully landed on her feet before holding her hand upwards as to Xenovia's utter surprise, a familiar sigil she never thought she would see at all was shown before it created a beam that went right at the creature.

Meggy was caught by Saiko, and they all watched as the creature shrieked in agony before it was destroyed by being obliterated as at the same time, the Mansion was glowing as well the same multi-color as the beam itself before Xion shortly moved, grabbed the girl as it seemed the creature also dropped a gem-like heart that gently hummed within Xion's hand (as stolen loot it had) as she picked it up as well when it was nearby the child.

They all stilled as the Mansion shook a bit as if an immediate explosion occurred, and settled while they reluctantly introduced themselves to each other, and when they did, they ducked as Xigbar and Larxene was sent through the left wall and looked battered as the Demon came from the hole (which healed itself over after), and glared at them all before leaving in its vortex it summoned.

They didn't, however, see the brief glow around the child's special area before that dimmed away.

They all then glanced at each other as Mario states then to them all, in bewilderment while wary by the new company amongst them, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**_The same time within Hogwarts; Scotland, England:_**

An old man that wore off-colored robes and had glasses with a white, long beard, started to worry as the instruments tracking the child was destroyed into goo, blown up inwardly, or became ash.

This was Dumbledore as despite his intentions for the child or otherwise recognized as Lilinoa, was for the Greater Good of her safety as despite knowing her one Prophecy for herself against the Dark Lord himself, she was under another he recently found out after finally seeing to the Wills of James and Lily and finding things out that they were all lied to as well as the child was indeed theirs, but by Blood Adoption, as she is a product of an Experimental DNA Combo that oddly enough from other realms, and their blood balanced it out as they were in Japan as such when they managed to "take" her as such from there.

He was also personally impressed by them both pulling this kind of prank while convincing everyone that she was officially their child, as looking into things, Lilinoa was also a mix of certain monsters to know she was made mostly to be made as a weapon, and oddly enough, that was what she partially was (as he sadly needs to groom her whenever she arrived to be that very weapon) to defeat the Dark Lord, if he ever arises again.

Despite that, Magic and the Blood Tests, thankfully, claimed that she is their child by Biological Means… Especially since the embryo of said person came from a woman that was lastly reported (by what he obtained), sent into a vortex of sorts as she was a former mate to someone the file wouldn't at all mention, and the woman herself was natural in beauty, like a goddess.

He soon went to his desk as Minerva came in with a large stack of letters, and blinked at some of the names he never heard at all before along with another (to once again surprise the old man) of an offer to join and increase the size of the school itself from a large group he knew would be useful, and saw her left in an angered huff to know (by the pink hair) she was pranked and shook his head while hoping the child was alright.

* * *

**_Unknown Location within the Australian Outback; A week ago:_**

A black and silver tiger themed cloaked person was irritated from waiting for the person to show up before the person still as a black vortex showed with a man coming out of it.

It was Xemnas, and like all the Organization members, Xemnas wears the basic black cloak, boots, and gloves. He has amber-orange eyes, the same shade as Ansem's, and dark skin (though it appears much lighter in-game than in some artwork), much like his complete being, Xehanort. Xemnas's hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders. His hairstyle is reminiscent of Xehanort's (his Current Superior, to his ire) hair, including his bangs, the color, and the length. He also shares traits with Terra's (his brother in terms he guessed a while back) hair, including its layered, messy look and the spike on the top of his head. Since Xemnas was secretly born from Terra's body and soul (to mention it), his appearance is identical to Terra, albeit being older and having darker skin and silver hair.

"You're late," the person noted to the Nobody who paused and gave the person a neutral look, "I am true as I had things to take care of… Now, what is this small meeting about, as I have been busy dealing with personal issues?"

The person then shrugged while reaching into the cloak and pulled out a folder to abruptly get intriguing things to enter Xemnas' eyes, and he commenced to browse the contents as the person solely waited until a few minutes later, Xemnas narrowed his eyes while firmly consulting the person then, "Are these contents accurate?"

"Yes, in fact, I was surprised at how much DNA could be utilized to create the perfect child, mainly since she only gained some abilities from most of them, and by her unique design, she was made to be a weapon of sorts for something that would shake the very foundation of the Realms themselves… In fact, she seems to have not only you as her main parent all those years ago on that one secret assignment you did, but a few others, and she may be of use to you that is, or perhaps that older fool thinking in taming Kingdom Hearts itself as that object you have to realize by now," the person rambled yet Xemnas understood as the person finished while grabbing a burger of sorts before chowing it down on it within a few gulps, "Would be one of the thirteen sacred objects of long ago."

"Indeed I understand this, as it seems she was made to be the very 'Key' itself to unlock whatever they truly are," Xemnas states by finishing it as he irked the person while the Nobody only sent it into his storage space.

"Well, besides that, she presently is the new owner of that one Mansion as well, and well, I figured you should comprehend the child's next folder here would upset you of sorts," he handed a thicker folder to him as Xemnas browsed quickly and was indeed upset (half due to him hardly ever showing it) of the abuse and whatever was filed away in what he saw was the Magical Files for Magical Children, as it seems by her Abuse image alone, and also her profile image, she took after primarily her Blood Adoptive Parents.

"Where is the Mansion, currently?" Xemnas raised a question as the person shrugged in acknowledgment to that, "Beats me as the last I heard, it was near London, England. I just don't understand why it was made as it was as such, but if things end up sour to your favor, perhaps it could also be your safety home or something."

Xemnas gave the person a look as the person shrugged once again, before sighing and told Xemnas then, "My guess is that if or whenever the Project within the place is active, perhaps this world would be more of use… Until then, I will bid my own way until other things occur."

Xemnas only nodded his head as the person vanished with a slight popping noise, and after placing that folder into his storage as well, paused while glancing to his right at glimpsing oddly enough, a Shadow Heartless scouting the area before shaking his head, and left through the vortex as it closed up behind him.

If he was truly paying attention, he would have noticed said Shadow was carrying a covered object as it began to do it's assigned mission to deliver it (at the precise time), to a particular child.

* * *

**_A day layer and present time; Lilinoa's POV:_**

I began to wake up slowly while feeling my body was somewhat numb of sorts, I then realized I wasn't on my cot I made yet instead, I was in one of the guest beds the home I made for myself had, yet realized the room was odd… different as well when I sluggish moved my head to the left and right to glance at it.

The room looked basic and oddly enough, was very large enough for my own standards to maybe call it my own room while struggling to sit up and recognizing it was a field-based theme from my one location I saw in Final Fantasy 10 (for those very wisps, as I forgot what the place was called) while the furniture was well balanced in dark oak with light green and silver (and hints of blue and red) in designs as I was laying in the large, Alaska King Sized Bed (as I was in the middle), and had also matched the theme of the room as well. There was also a part of the wall itself that held books as such.

I did blink, however, when I saw a particular yet neat looking lava lamp on the stand nearby the bed yet didn't see an entity that delivered it was gone. The lava lamp itself was mostly dark-blue fluid that was held within a silver bottom and top like all lava lamps have.

I stilled though as I looked to my right and finally saw that green-haired teen girl staring at me with an expressionless face, but I saw her eyes were discreetly showing concern to me while glancing at my direction as it seems she was previously reading a book of sorts, and saved the place she was on while closing it within the recliner she was in, and noted to me, in a neutral tone while I also detected a secret hint of relief somehow, "Good. You're awake."

"What… Happened?" I asked while holding a wince at how abruptly dry my voice sounded and as if she sensed my discomfort on that, I gave her a brief look of suspicion while slowly sipping a glass of water she had in handy for me, and answered in that tone with hints of being gentle and honest to me, then, "You overcharged yourself while letting out an unusual spell from what Lady Xenovia states, and it's currently 2:32 PM at the moment, Lilinoa."

I paused at sipping my glass of what I guessed was tap water, and gave her a wary look while she only sighed in turn to herself at my insecurity, "I did what?"

"You are a Magical Child of sorts, from what I was informed, and perhaps the unique reason for… Other things." I then gave the teen a confused look before I blink at her plainly telling me her name, "So you won't be confused, I am known as Hikage. And currently, I was told by my fellow female Ninja," at that I widen my eyes at recognizing who she was as secretly, I had her and a few others images of them on my PC back in my Game Room, "Wanted to make sure you are alright. I and the others were told who you were."

"I… I merely feel heavy right now," I admitted to her then as Hikage nodded as if that was expected while coming over to me then while privately making me tint, as it seems I was placed within a nightgown of sorts but ignored it while explaining it briefly why I felt like lead, slightly, and was trying to help me out of bed, "That is due to you overusing your untrained power, Lilinoa. So the heavy feeling of your body is to be expected."

I was thankful for Hikage aiding me to the bathroom yet blinked at how fancy it was before shaking my head as I felt off down below, and she left me to myself when I was sitting and getting ready to go pee, I was confused until I looked down and not realized at the time, I actually scared Hikage and everyone within the Mansion-Infused Castle by the loudest scream I ever did as I had gained something I never thought a girl should have, somehow: I gained a guy's pee-pee (a penis), and it looked to be around the size for kids my age… well, to me it was, as I was never told about the Birds and Bees.

I shivered as I checked and saw that I was a girl still, as my little nub was replaced by this pee-pee I had, and jolted as I shivered again when I started to pee from it.

Hikage came into the room and saw my feared face by looking down at it, and held back a blush as not realized to me, it was a little more than average for a child my age... Yet she saw my fear at it and without a word, as to have a reason why (which unknown to me, she was secretly surprised that she did so) she came over, wordlessly cleaned me up, and then held me while I leaned into her hold as she rubbed my hair while she sat on the countertop large enough to do so.

I didn't hear the door open with a familiar gasp and had my eyes shut as I didn't even pay attention as since whoever entered, reluctantly, and I guessed Hikage left and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised it was Peach as she didn't have a look of disgust at me or my new pee-pee, and to my confusion, she had an outfit near her on the same counter place and began to clean me up more and everything.

I didn't say a word while not comprehending I flinched from her gentle touch whenever she commenced washing my body, and by the time I was finished getting fully cleaned, the water was somewhat dirty in the large tub, and she proceeded to help me as my body still felt like lead, but slightly less this time to not struggle as my mindset was still on the new thing placed on my body.

Though she tried fitting a bra on me yet seeing that it hurt from not at all used to it, she gave me an unusual mesh-like shirt to place on me, firstly, before I was surprised about seeing the lines at first on my body before the outfit itself.

I wore a sleeveless white and light green striped top with a black cowl-style hood and two silver stars on the left side of the chest on top of that mesh-like fishnet shirt she made me placed in first (to what I was told is to keep the flesh lumps in place, or breasts that I have), black and white checkered armbands on her upper arms as each one had Greek-like runes in each square in silver (for the black) and gold (for the white), a black miniskirt with lace on the hem, one grey and one dark-like emerald green stocking that had lightning bolts in red colors, and I lastly have a special black choker with a dogwood flower cross placed around my neck as in the center of it, was a heart-shaped blue diamond.

I then saw my outfit shimmer slightly to confuse me as it felt oddly right, while also being comfy to me, and it seemed Peach noticed while gently touching my shoulders, "The outfit was left for you within my room by someone dropping it off in a package. Not sure who it was from, but it states to just give it to you, and it will grow with you perfectly."

Seeing my perplexed look, she only shrugged her shoulders and I simply guessed like in Kingdom Hearts by her next set of words, my new outfit might be some kinds of enchanted gear of sorts, "I noticed there was some magic embedded into everything in that box, and I can tell it oddly suites you."

I numbly nodded as I was surprised when I reached into my pants (without seeing Peach tinted a little at my sudden actions) at feeling my new appendage was there yet when I looked to the mirror, I looked like a normal little girl with odd, line-like markings on my face and body.

Seeing I was touching my face, Peach (I guessed) sighed while leading me out of the bathroom, and with Hikage in tow, we left to what Peach told me while we were in the hallways, my room… I personally choose whatever the Mansion had as a room, but to call a room to my own… It was an odd yet nice feeling.

I did see interesting labels on the doors as we passed by with one to make me blink noted the words, Konaha, as after almost felt like a half-hour (which was, in fact, several minutes), we came to the large Dining Area and I blinked at discovering a lot of familiar faces in inward disbelief to realize this was really happening.

I just thought that I was dreaming about the events, but it looks like it was reality.

I was led to a seat and I blinked as I sat next to Meggy, and I didn't realize why she tinted at catching sight of me or why I saw Desti smirk at her knowingly without a word as it seems we were all waiting for the food, I guessed again to myself.

I was astonished by some of the casual talks they were doing with each other while nearly sweat dropping at watching Mario acting like himself at the table, before noticing Peach gave me an 'Excuse me' look and soon headed over and somehow gotten a frying pan out of nowhere, and smacked him into the nearby wall.

_Well, I got my Secret Wish granted at least… But I wonder if they would accept me?_ I thought to myself before glancing to my right as Larxene was giving me a small gaze for later as I saw she had a small bandage on her left cheek and recalled them all fighting within the Mansion-Infused Castle and sat next to me while smirking at (to my disbelief as well), a de-aged Xion as she gazed to me with a small smile and not catching a glimpse of Meggy smiling at her or the small hints of jealousy in Hikage's orbs at her as well, as she reluctantly sat next to the blonde, then.

We have been waiting for a few moments before I blinked at oddly recognizing to my confused face, a few robot's that seemed like they were from the movie: Megamind, carrying food on a few plates here and there, and perfectly placing them down before going back in for more.

"They showed up from SMG4's tampering again with that PC of your's, Kid, all night," Larxene tells me while wincing as she was making me curious over as she grabbed the french toast provided for herself, paused, and gave me a quizzical face I expressed with Meggy and the other's nearby looking at both me and her when Larxene asked me, in one word, "What?"

Xigbar, who overheard this, smirked at Larxene while drinking his coffee as the blonde gave me a really look mixed with also a look of wondering why I thought of that, "I thought Nobodies can't eat food?"

Ignoring Mario getting lectured at by Peach, Larxene huffed lightly to herself as she took a bite before smelling her food, "It's only the Heartless that tend to rarely eat at times along with not-fully formed Nobody's, Kid. Fully formed entities like me and Xiggy over there," at the nickname, Xigbar frowned before mumbling under his breath as Larxene in turn, smirked back briefly at the male and continuing, "Can eat whenever we want to, along with drinking. We are eating although due to our injuries and fighting that Demon."

I only nodded as I half-understood that, and we started to eat while I chewed on some of my food slowly before finding it good, and started to chow down crazily, and making most everyone either understood or gap at my abrupt shift in manners as I was consuming crazily like the Saiyan's do, in the Dragon Ball Z Franchise.

After we were all done, everyone decided to do their own thing yet Larxene halted me in place while glimpsing Xigbar giving her a look before going to 'Explore' the Mansion, and Peach narrowed her eyes at her in half-trust alongside a few others and ignored Mario screaming as he was being chased (which I blinked from seeing alongside Meggy and his brother) of those few bot's he ticked off while we ate, was now chasing him down the Hallway.

It was presently currently me, Larxene, Peach, Axol (since he was suspicious as such about Larxene) alongside Hikage that still sat next to me, Meggy and Xion.

"Now Kid, I wasn't answered on how you knew about me… So spill," Larxene stated while lazily leaning in her chair and also giving me a look that truly meant it as not as advice or other, but as a hidden order, and knowing who she was.

I lightly gulped but before I can answer back, Xion made us all gaze to her while making Larxene blink at the Ex-Member in quick understanding, "Of course she would realize who you are as, like Xigbar and a few others, I found out from that man… He's SMG4, right?" Xion glanced at Peach who nodded as Xion returned to speaking while staring right at Larxene, "Is that this world... Lost Avalon, has us as merchandise. And from what I understood, you barely remembered your time after you were… Defeated, correct?"

I blinked then at Larxene as she looked half-stern with a little sheepish at Xion, and sighed before only nodding yes without words, "So you don't realize it, but you're a whole person once again, and from what Lea told me he recollected certain aspects as a Nobody but also mixed with his Somebody's Life."

I saw Larxene stilled at that while peering firmly with a glint within her orbs at Xion then as me and the few others were watching the small exchange between the two, "You sure about this?"

I saw Xion only nod while giving rise to Larxene sighing to herself, and reluctantly acknowledged to herself aloud while glancing upwards with her arms crossed under her chest, "Then that explains the thumping within my chest as of late… But what bug's me as I keep gazing at you, Kid, and you appear familiar to me." I blinked at that as everyone's gaze then changed to me when I innocently raised a question to Larxene then, "I look familiar?"

Larxene instantly nodded while grabbing her glass of lemonade (which was oddly enough, perfect) and sipped it a few times gently without a sound before responding to me in mixed emotions of confusion, with both suspicion and inner doubt, primarily to herself, "Yes, as your eyes and some parts of your hair remind me of someone I remembered, but I can't figure out what it was at all."

Peach then held a finger to her lips while thinking, and earned an idea before inquiring Larxene then as her trust was earned a little by that confession to me, and making the blonde woman swerve to her shortly at that, "Perhaps it is like Xion professed, Miss Larxene and some parts of your past is coming back in little moments."

Larxene only shrugged before we all paused at hearing an immediate, owl-like hoot come from above us as we looked up and gapped to ourselves as it was indeed a fancy-looking, Golden Masked Tyto owl with oddly pure green orbs that was carrying a letter within its… her beak, and landed on Larxene's shoulders before using it's left talon to hand it to her, and she raised an eyebrow but took it anyways from its impatient look at her, and hooted to what I think was an owl worded, finally, and flew briefly over to me as I petted the bird.

Larxene saw it was indeed addressed to her while being confused as to the last name from her Nobody's name is "Black", and reluctantly opened it to be perplexed and confused over while she read it, and saw a few other letters that were summons either presently through July 30th for her, Tari, and Myself, as such… She even wondered what in the Seven Hearts was Gringotts as well, and the Owl was a gift for her, in return.

"Why did they call me Lady Black? What the Hell? Ouch! Geez! For a Princess, you hit hard!" Larxene conveyed to herself before getting head slapped once again for her language I guessed in front of me by Peach, and despite that oddly enough, I heard and perceived worse while on my own.

It was at this precise moment that Xigbar came back while oddly holding a letter, and blinked while we all saw on his right shoulder, a Horned Owl that seemed to be male with black and grey speckled feathers, was there as that owl oddly gave us all amused looks. He also noticed Larxene's letter and waved his a little before pocketing it, "Seems the Lightning Bug gotten her own letter as well? Hmm… This is a rather interesting turn of events, mainly since I was notified for you to remain here by the others."

Larxene stilled at that and yet before she could reply, we all looked behind her like a vortex they did before, showed above the ceiling, and rapidly dropped to my guess as she also looked ticked off mixed with looking irked, at the same time, as all her belongings were there before that vortex closed up.

"Xigbar, what the Hell- Hey! Will you stop doing that Lady!" Larxene began before she was hit once again on the back of her head by Peach (which I hid a giggle as such), before going after Mario as he seemed hyper or something, and Xigbar sighed while giving her a firm look, "Secretly, if I told ya your true assignment, then you wouldn't have come at all," he began while making me oddly nervous as he came over and ignored my flinching while he patted my back gently a few times as he only kept staring at Larxene, "The main reason you were brought back alongside the others, was for this world to see what it's worth, and among other things… Finding the oldest source I was told would benefit us all."

I was confused with Xion and the others remaining looks at the two suspiciously, with Larxene raising a brow at the man while stating in a truly curious tone while crossing her arms once again while she stood up then, "What source?"

Xigbar knew what source it was I figured from my mind was somewhere in this world… My Home World, but what I will find out way later-on, what source it truly was, "And to the point, one of our members will be coming soon to visit of _his_ own reasons, Larxene." He didn't answer her question though.

Larxene only nodded as I blinked as he summoned an unusual card to me in which she gave the man alongside Xion (who realized what it was) a look for as it had three trident-like edges at the top with the image (oddly enough), is a world I was familiar with, and he unknowingly made me flinched (which Larxene and everyone noticed) from rubbing my head gently before he summoned a vortex and left us to ourselves.

I then decided (which I didn't understand why at the time) to take Larxene and those present with me to my Gaming Room.

Once there, they were impressed as I waved hesitantly at Tari as she was playing my extra setup for the PS4 with a game she seems familiar with at least with Saiko and froze at watching SMG4 working on my PC, and those that came with me hid they're amused yet also confused looks when I went right up to him, and stated in a half-firm and half-wary tone to him, "What are you doing to my friend inside Cortana?"

SMG4 paused at that while giving me a raised eyebrow of unexpected interest while glancing briefly at the PC Screen, and back to me, "You named your PC after the Halo Character?"

I tinted at him for that shyly to amuse them as Meggy, Xion, and Hikage came over while Larxene was privately impressed with the setup this place had, and rubbed the side of my right cheek with my fingers from my right hand, "Yes as whatever Program was installed saw me her new user, and well…" we all turned to the PC then as SMG4 jumped in slight surprise by an unexpected, female sounding voice coming from the speakers alongside beholding those green letters I knew my friend would make to also speak to me.

**IT IS GOOD TO KNOW YOU ARE ALRIGHT, Lilinoa. I WAS GETTING WORRIED ABOUT YOUR ACCIDENT THAT OCCURRED DURING THE UNUSUAL STORM.**

Before I can open my mouth, everyone that heard Cortana speak stopped me as they turned to SMG4 while stating to her, in a bewildered tone with confusion, "Whoa, back up… What storm?"

**THE STORM THAT WAS ONLY OCCURRING WITHIN LONDON, User SMG4. THIS STORM WAS ODDLY ENOUGH THE KEY TO CHARGE "Project Collision" AS SUCH. ALONGSIDE ANYTHING WITHIN THIS ROOM I RESIDE MAINLY… BY MY CALCULATIONS, THE STORM CAST ODD-BASED WEATHER OF MOSTLY LIGHTNING AND LESS RAIN AND NEARLY DAMAGED A LOT OF PROPERTIES WITHIN LONDON ITSELF.**

I and everyone heard beeping sounds before I and they all blinked as the special webcam the PC had, showed a hologram of the entire world with tons of unusual, blue "X"'s all over in random parts of the world mixed with red ones, and even green.

**EVERY MARKER IS WHO OR WHAT HAS BEEN EITHER MADE REAL, BROUGHT INTO HOMEWORLD: AVALON (FROM LOSING THEIR OWN) OR FREED. DUE TO "Project Collision" THANKS TO User SMG4. CREATURES, PEOPLE, AND EVEN IMAGES OF SORTS MADE REAL TO BE FACTUAL ON THINGS.**

SMG4 gazed sheepishly at that by the stares all the females except me as I saw there was also a few gold, silver, and white alongside black "X"'s as well immediately added onto it, and inquired curiously to my AI friend, "What are the others?"

**ACKNOWLEDGING…. PROCESS REQUESTED: THEY ARE ALSO FROM OTHER REALMS OF EXISTENCE THAT WERE RETURNED TO LIFE, OR MERELY BROUGHT, AND THEY ARE IN HIDING WHILE DETECTORS DETECTED THEY ARE MERELY WANTING TO HIDE FOR EITHER A VACATION, FROM OTHERS, OR ARE MERELY ALONE… DETECTORS LOGICALLY STATE THAT THEY ARRIVED VIA "Project Collison".**

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

It was true to what the AI stated, as all over the globe while blending in, many people, creatures, and things have been slowly showing up or appearing out of nowhere.

One such person, Xemnas, was holding onto three others via the darkness as they glared at him, and with the younger gazing at him, warily.

The first was a girl with arctic bluish-white skin and she has light-arctic blue with moderate-Persian blue striped hair that was natural, and it was in a ponytail with a black band. Despite looking sixteen, she had a delicate top hourglass/curvy based frame while having a D-Cup sized chest, thin waist, and a small yet decent looking round butt. She also wore a crisscross cut-out halter crop top that was both black with magenta stripes like a tiger, and under that was a dull-grey mesh shirt that clings to her upper part of her body. She wore as well a grey denim vest with it having musical notes on it, and has silver zippers with each end having a note. She also has sleeved light-grey armbands up to her elbows while having black with small silver spike wristbands on each arm. She also has a thin dark-blue belt with a silver star looped through a pair of dark-grey denim shorts made for eased movement, along with matching mesh socks showing she has low-heeled dark magenta sneakers with navy-blue and silver shoelaces and on the sides. The outfit, however, clung to her frame while at the same time, meant for comfort.

The next person was also a female, was 5'6, slender, permanently nineteen (or aged slowly) year-old-woman, and was slightly curvaceous, along with the chest size of being between DD to E-Cups, and with fair skin, golden-brown eyes, and extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level towards her bottom, and her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands also curve towards the left side of her face and she has some of her mid-length hair plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit, to mention it, consists of a revealing ruby-red corset that reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg, and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing as the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is also tightened towards her chest, by the belt. She also wore protective armor on her footwear along with one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wears the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat, and the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rests her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is also wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle, secretly.

The last girl was close to Lilinoa's age, and they heard complaints within the modified device of sorts that held her partner inside. Despite being this age, however, she was 5'6 feet tall with a slender frame and also a decently sized C-Cup chest with glowing crimson eyes that held a hint of brown around her pupils, and with small pointed ears and short snow-white colored hair, white alabaster skin, and a delicate heart-shaped face while she flinched by Xemnas' look at the three. She also has the appearance of a dark witch with a big hand with long crimson claws and long black wings that also acts as a cape. Her appearance also included her old outfit as well: Pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms that were matching her dark witch theme, a brown belt that has studs added, white socks that gained a chain stitching, and pink and gray leather boots with black soles.

These were in order: Sonata Dusk, Velvet Crowe, and Kari Kamiya.

Kari's Story (if I can briefly speak of it alongside the others), was moderately mixed.

For Kari, she was forced to be fused with LadyDevimon as before her coming to this world a day ago (and to team-up with Sonata and Velvet for protection from the city they were in known as Tokyo, Japan, within the Dark Districts), she and the others were striving to escape a bizarre castle they all ended up in via a shady Digimon, especially the Devil-based female Digimon they thought they would never catch sight of again, and they ended up divided while going into vortexes (including her elder sibling and his friends after they too, arrived), and it was her, Gatomon, and LadyDevimon.

They then came across someone that wanted Kari's Heart (oddly enough), and was the one to dispatch all her friends and elder brother away into what the person claimed, to other worlds, and virtually succeeded as well until Kari was amazed that Gatomon became Angewoman, and she and LadyDevimon (despite past issues), teamed up to protect her.

The person, however essentially succeeded after ascending into an impure entity-like version of themselves until LadyDevimon took action, and sacrificed herself while her data-like blood went into the young girl, and well, as mentioned she ended up a Half-Digimon Devil that oddly enough, was filled with Light, still, as when they all arrived they each gained a Crest (with the old Crests returning) and also fused with her.

The person went away after being almost defeated when Angewoman Digivovled into Ophanimon, and then became Gatomon while getting sucked into her Digivice, and lastly they were then sucked into an unexpected vortex as the area dissolved.

For Sonata, she was saved in the nick of time as she was about to be defeated by the energy beam the Seven Energies of Harmony was about to do and ended up on top of Kari when she arrived on that same day... Although to not her knowledge, everyone was taken that very day as well and also scattered randomly in other worlds, and some ending up like most of the poor unfortunate souls as specific items, including her two half-sisters.

For Velvet… It was near death for her after chasing an incredibly substantial demon away, until she was also saved in the nick of time, and then ended up on top of Sonata on that day as well.

Anyways, back to our scheduled program.

Xemnas then used the tendrils of darkness he managed to control, and slammed all three on the back alley wall within Tokyo, and claimed neutrally yet firmly to the three, and made them blink at his words, "I sense you three appeared on mere Fate… You three will do adequately to where we will be going, eventually." Xemnas looked at Kari to have stirred feelings while she winced again by his neutral gaze, "Especially you child."

Kari blinked at the man warily as she oddly enough felt she would be catching a glimpse of him a lot, for an unusual reason, as confidentially, she was going to admit to her brother she found out she was attracted to other girls, especially since Mimi introduced her into her article and she looked into things herself, and she has attracted two types of girls… but that is a new part of this story to tell for another time.

"What… What do you mean?" Kari warily raised a question before she and the other two she met wilted while Velvet lowly growled at the man as he only shook his head, once, and glanced at them all first before they inwardly started to panic as he and they proceeded to get sucked into a vortex below him, and was gone.

At the spot, Xemnas was, however, an unusual blast of negative energy was shot and heard a deep grunt of disapproval at this outcome before hearing an odd, chilling sound mixed with a slight popping noise as the assassin hired to either kill or capture him, left.

* * *

**_Within New York Docking Yard to London, at this point and time; a Few hours ago:_**

A female was covered in a cloak of sorts while paying her way to get aboard the ship and ultimately settled down within the cabin for VIP's as she paid that much, and sighed while taking it off, and grabbed the letter she had within her hands.

She has platinum-blonde hair that's shoulder-length with bangs while looking around fourteen to sixteen years old with an athletic/slim hourglass frame, 5'4 in height with olive green narrow-wide eyes, and with a delicate yet oval face. She also has a large D-Cup sized chest and wore a black and red gymnast's outfit without a bra (as the shirt is a sleeveless tank top).

This was Aline (#, Incindariy17's OC) Morningstar, and she reread the note sent to her via a Goblin within America, and this trip was fully reimbursed by them as well as the past agreement of what occurred, has certainly occurred from beholding the child from the file existed.

_They had no right at taking me hostage alongside even thinking of using my own blood for that Project of theirs all those years ago… Daddy will understand largely by my problem that Griphook told his Servant… I hope. _Aline thought to herself before she changed into her true form while getting into a combat stance and glared at the person that appeared unexpectedly within her cabin.

Due to her being a Half-Dragon Demon and whatever her father was, she was mainly the same except she has two, curled downwards copper-toned horns as her eyes shifted to an amber-red color (with the red being around in a small circle near her pupils), she gained wings that looked to be fire-themed webbing in perfect colors while having a copper-black, dragon-like design to them with a matching colored spaded tipped tail that was at least twelve inches long with the tail being slim. She also has on her right arm, tattoos that resembled stylized flames.

The cloaked person made her relax while saying her in a way, was that necessary, "Relax Aline, just me." This male around seventeen and wore a black cloak similar in style to Xigbar's, with somewhat close-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads, though the young man's shoulder pads are more noticeable than Xigbar's. His black gloves and boots are normal. He has green eyes with amber in a small circle around his pupil and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive. The man's hair has an unusual mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is rather youthful in appearance when compared to most of the other members he works for.

This was Demyx: Number IX, The Melodious Nocturne, and also a Water User to both the Old and New Organization 13, and someone that befriended this Half-Demon for quite some time.

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing here?! You informed me you were on an assignment the last I heard of you, and it was dangerous for you to be here at all?" Aline told him while crossing her arms as her fingers lightly tapped her left arm in expectancy to the young man, and he sighed while rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly, "I have been busy, yes, Little Sis. I was busy restoring a few things, making new deals, and whatnot."

Noticing her look of not believing him, he sighed while he briefly explained things for the next hour or so, and she understood while looking thoughtful, "And you're sure this… Odd Power that was oddly enough, felt all over the many worlds, was somewhere I'm heading to?"

"Correctamundo, Little Sis. This source was within London, and from what I was informed, Chosen for greater things alongside a few others for something either with drastic consequences…. Or something remarkable," Demyx confided Aline as she sat on her bed and blinked at that as they had soda's in their hands, and she was normal looking while then gazing at him quizzically as he sipped his, "Chosen for what, exactly?" Aline then raised a question to him.

Demyx irked her only a little as he only shrugged while he got up and saw the time, "Not sure, all I know is that she's related to my Former Superior of that one group, and lives within London, England… Besides that, I have to get back otherwise Vexen would have a cow of not getting his new Acromantula Venom Samples. Here," he tossed her a pouch to confuse her as he summoned a vortex of darkness, "That's the bone fragment you requested a while back I managed to eventually get for ya, Aline… I just hope you understand what you're doing with that." He then left.

Aline stared at where Demyx was for a few moments before she decided to take a small nap, and placed the pouch on the stand near her, and started to easily drift off to sleep… Before she held back a groan as she blocked a bludger from a girl around or close to her age.

The girl was twelve years old in appearance with wide forest-green eyes with a delicate heart-shaped face, lavender with light-blue highlighted hair with side pigtails that were also short, and a halo on her head (truly a golden one) while also wearing (out of remembrance from the world she was banished from) a red-magenta school's uniform from japan that did nothing to hide her impressive bust around or close to a regular D-Cup, and also figure she has to have a perfect hourglass (slightly, at this age with them being a 52cm waist and developing birthing hips; 81cm, in measurements), and was evenly short or close to being only five feet tall.

This was Aline's unfortunate partner for at least a few years currently, by the name of Mitsukai Dokuro or otherwise understood as the "Bludgeon Angel" in which Aline just gave her immediately sheepish partner a stare as she merely dismissed her weapon as it was a black/dark-gray colored bat covered in spikes she called Excalibolg, away, by her comment, "Must you always try and surprise-attack me as you know each time it's failed, right?"

"I know Ali-Domo, but I still have to keep you on your toes," Mitsukai confessed while rubbing the back of her head as she chuckled nervously before hiding a startled yelp as Aline sent a small burst of flame at the girl in which she warily stared with a half-relieved and half-irked look while seeing the large window was opened and lightly gulped as Aline's attack easily fried a passing seagull, and Aline just shrugged as if to wordlessly state, what, to her.

Shaking her head, Mitsukai began curiously implore then to Aline while bringing about the girl to groan inwardly, as she forgot to mention it at all, "So why are we going to London in the first place?"

Aline looked at the girl firmly then while glancing at the letter on the stand, "To see if what I was told, was true."

* * *

**_Lilinoa's POV; Present Time:_**

I unexpectedly felt a small shiver up my spine for no apparent reason, and I was generally confused as somehow… I felt that something would be coming from somewhere that I would oddly enough, feel like I would be either safe or something as I had these feelings at times… Mainly when I was with my Ex-Family.

"So what I did was finished activating that Project without knowing then…" SMG4 states to himself while watching him eye the markings as to make him blink alongside me, three golden X's then blinked out before appearing nearby within London, "Huh? It seems whatever those were, moved instantly to where we're located… five miles out within London."

I was just confused as even though My AI secretly helped me out with teaching me and stuff, as _they _didn't while homeschooling me, I didn't understand much about these types of things.

Larxene, however, whistled while gazing at the holographic globe itself as if she was truly impressed while giving a vibe she was interested in what it was showing, "If this world is this huge, then this place would be a goldmine for sure."

Hikage narrowed her orbs at her while oddly enough, Xion had half-trust through hers, with everyone being curious (ignoring the Game Over Screen on the large TV I have here), and Tari hesitatingly questioned with her normal hand raised as we all gazed to her then, "Umm… Why would you say that?"

I went over while hearing Larxene started to explain things to them without realizing she was giving them a You-Don't-Know or Really-Based Look, "You people have no idea… This world is so large, this would be the perfect location for others to thrive on… Hell, even the perfect world for hiding, making a base, or whatever as by the mere landmass alone… I would even have a hard time locating anyone without tracking for days on end."

I blinked at that while glancing at them as I was sitting at the PC, and saw everyone looked somewhat wary at that before SMG4 glanced at me and blinked while asking (as I was watching a movie I got to obtain via my AI friend, and wanted to finish it… Again: Hells), "What are you doing? I wasn't done, Kid?"

I blinked at him while noticing everyone was intrigued while I turned and like Hinata Hyuga, I shyly placed my two first fingers together a few times while not gazing at them with a blush still on my face, "I… I tend to watch Movies or play Games when I get nervous."

Recognizing I was being honest, Hikage merely shrugged while getting interested in what I was watching, and Xion dragged Larxene to a far corner of my Game Room while the others commenced discussing things… Even Xenovia was watching it with me alongside Meggy. I didn't understand why I tinted when I accidentally bumped arms with her.

It was moments later or close to twenty minutes or so, that we turned with Mario panting while gazing at us with eyes of fright as if he was being chased, and we all blinked as he yelped while the door was blasted as I even blinked from Peach wearing a Peach-Version of a girl's army uniform while glancing at him, angrily, and she had… a frying pan in her hands? "Mario, you understand what happens if you don't want to do something, get over here!"

I face faulted somewhat as I was thankful to see the ending of the movie while everyone else either gave looks of being wary, or other, as Peach whacked Mario on the head. _I don't really want to be on her bad side. _I mentally noted to myself.

An immediate alarm blared to which I then hastily covered my ears, and blinked (as we all did) as more of those "X's" showed with those colors all over the map of the Earth itself, and then we heard my AI state to all of us in small surprise, then.

**THIS IS RATHER SURPRISING… MORE INDIVIDUALS AND WHATNOT HAS ARRIVED WITHIN THE WORLD BY THE SAME CIRCUMSTANCES… ESPECIALLY ONE HAS ARRIVED WITHIN THE DWELLING AS WELL.**

We all looked upwards as I hid a yelp before blanking out, as something landed on me.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**:

Everyone became guarded by whoever landed on Lilinoa with a swirl within their right eye as it appeared to be a girl of sorts.

She was 4'8 feet tall while looking to be eleven with a developing frame (with her secretly being around the perfect weight of 48 lbs) with almond-shaped eyes with her right eye (after passing out), is a light-pink while also having a heart-shaped face. She also has managed short hair that was light-green in color up to her neck as well. The young girl also wore white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high fur-lined boots, and she has a hole positioned in the center of her stomach. She also has on a mask in the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye (making it believe she has no eye at all in the mentioned socket) as her mask also had a flame design over the eyehole.

This was Lilynette Gingerbuck, and she was somehow saved from the shared "Death" of her former partner by someone Chaotic showing up, and sending her to be with someone she would get close to for years to come, and be her own person.

"Umm, who is she?" Tari asked as she helped the wordless Hikage with her cousin, while Saiko easily picked up the newcomer, and laid her on the spare bean bag chair nearby.

They jumped when the PC or the AI expressed her question for her.

**PROCESSING REQUEST… IDENTIFICATION OF IMAGE FOUND. **

They did see the screen show an image alongside (a few moments later) some info of the unknown girl as once read, SMG4 glanced at her and at the image while mentally, a Chibi Version of himself was hitting an imaginary brick wall as this was the Project's fault here, mixed with his, and Xenovia decided to drag Hikage away with the Ninja Girl secretly nodding at the situation to discuss things, and everyone else decided to do their own thing before Saiko and Tari were perplexed, like Desti was (with her secretly having knowing eyes), as Meggy struggled yet was trying to get Lilinoa up to sit next to her, and was able to sit on the sofa yet tinted as the girl laid on top of her shoulder from gravity doing the work.

"_Have you noticed ever since they encountered each other, Meggy seems to be wanting to be with Lilinoa?_" Tari whispered to Saiko to which the pinkette narrowed her orbs in agreement while gazing at the two, and saw Meggy gazed at her with a raised eyebrow and she only shrugged back in wordless reply.

* * *

An hour later, Meggy, Tari, and Saiko were helping the Ex-Inkling to find out where Lilinoa's Room was, as she was concerned about the owner of the Mansion-like Castle (which earlier, The AI stated it was clearly Lilinoa's Home then theirs), and Saiko was making the Ex-Pure Inkling tint by her sly comments... Even tinting as she unknowingly was grabbing Lilinoa's left breast at times from the three carrying the girl.

Everyone else was presently doing their own thing within the Mansion itself. Even Boosette was helping Luigi out with SMG4 over something he discovered (more like the AI allowed) on the PC itself. And Lilynette was currently being tended to by Joy, although.

"Come on, Meg-Chan, admit it: You have a crush on Little Girl," Saiko states with a smug grin as she and Tari saw Meggy tint as they both realized Meggy was close to the child's age presently yet still held a mature-like mind of sorts and remembered what gender she preferred to her confession a few weeks ago before everything happened.

"No, I don't," Meggy huffed while adjusting her hold on Lilinoa while holding back a tint from not only what Saiko stated, but also from what she knew was secretly true as she did find the girl cute while also knowing she was close to her age, but her pride wouldn't allow it to come to pass and ignored the smirk Saiko had with Tari mentally sighing at her two best friend's banter to each other, "I just want to place the Kid in her room, that's all."

"Yea... I'm not buying it," was all Saiko states to Meggy as the girl in turn only let out a cute puff of air back to get the pinkette to chuckle while Tari also paused and turned around briefly, in confusion, to pause the two girls as she oddly felt like she was being watched, before they resumed onwards to Lilinoa's Room.

If they stayed, they would have seen a pair of curious yet intelligent red orbs glancing at the four before they vanished within the shadows.

Once inside, Saiko and even Tari was impressed by the room itself and blinked as the three then looked sheepish as they accidentally knocked over the lava lamp that was on the stand while placing Lilinoa down (not realizing the child's hands glowed without seeing it channel into said object). However… the lamp itself didn't break.

Saiko picked it up and placed it on the same stand, but closer to the bed a little while they blinked at abruptly seeing a picture frame oddly appear on the same stand, a large one, and in it… it held Lilinoa and the SMG4 Crew, and (confusing them when Tari grabbed it and pointed it out) had blacked-out characters in poses or whatever as it held quite a good amount of people to see it was a very large group photo.

"What is this? Especially- Hey Meggy, why you kissing her, as somehow this picture is moving?" Tari began before she saw it as indeed this made Saiko smirk while Meggy had a full-red flushed face of embarrassment at indeed watching her image self was kissing the girl and grew somewhat jealous as some of the blacked-out ones did the same and blinked alongside Tari at seeing Xion also kissing Lilinoa on the lips, and Desti was kissing a blacked out person alongside Saiko (to her own confusion) as to what this all means, Tari though flushed at seeing she was being kissed by two others.

Then lettering started appearing in the outer ridge of the photo frame to which thankfully, Tari didn't drop it as it stated to why she read out loud to her friends in utterly confused wonder, "The Best Large Family in the World?"

"Hehe, I like it," confessed a random voice that stiffened them all up, and Tari quietly placed the image down as the characters within the moving picture, went inside the Mansion as it showed an improved, cleaned-up version of the front, and looked everywhere for the strange, female voice.

"This is funny, you three are staring right at me," the voice noted to them as indeed they were flabbergasted at discovering it was coming from the lava lamp itself, and… it started to oddly hop onto the bed as Saiko was guarded while Meggy felt that this was one of those days for her yet Tari, she was going to pick it up before backing away as the lamp expressed to her mainly, "Hey now! You can't touch me, only that Kiddo over there can."

"What do you mean?" Saiko decided to state before the other two could as it seemed strange enough, they felt the lamp somehow glare at them as if they were not smart enough to comprehend better, and startled them by her words, "She sent her magic into me and arousing me after… Possibly, a long time by now, and I am hers to command. There is a nasty 'shock' that would come from others touching my so-called home without her permission."

Confused by that, they all heard the lamp sigh while suggesting to the three (in which Meggy was the one that reluctantly did so), "Why not place me near her left hand as she sleeps? Well, since I'm near her I can bend the rules only slightly to allow you to pick me up."

They moved back as Lilinoa's magic got channeled further into the lava lamp itself, began shaking and moving in a way it was cartoonish, before spewing silvery-blue and black smoke with a feminine voice shouting while rising up to the other side of the bed and taking form, and also expressed while stretching (not at all glimpsing Meggy and Tari tint with Saiko glaring at the person's actions as she stretched in a provocative way), "Man, it's been so long since I was freed I got a crick in my neck from it!"

The female or Genie (they realized by her outfit and the lava lamp) looked to be at least eight feet tall while having a curvy yet slender hourglass frame (with a perfect u-shaped waist), at least eighteen years of age, and she has dull-silver colored hair within a tied yellow ribbon as the ponytail itself also reached her bottom as it curled as well, slightly. She also has wide, steel-hazel colored eyes that matched perfectly with her delicate looking heart-shaped face while having light-bronze skin (with natural beauty and no make-up). The outfit she wore was mainly in dark-blue and gold colors as she wore cuffs on her wrist that were elongated only slightly at the top to cover her central part of her delicate hands, and she had a genie's tail that was very dark-blue mixed with black until it formed into matching trousers and curled shoes to her outfit as she landed. She lastly wore a makeshift cloth-like bra of sorts that effortlessly revealed her large E-Cup sized chest (covering her delicate bits on that).

This was a person known as Negink (#; MasterSaruwtari's Character), and she was secretly someone's missing sister that over the years (via someone making her into a Chaotic Genie, of sorts), was the main individual that caused most of Avalon's disasters in history along with benefits.

"Hang on a sec please, ladies…" Negink states while to make them irked as she managed to detach her head, twist it around in a full three-hundred and sixty-degrees angle, and placed it back while stretching a few more times (especially in mid-air in awkward poses) before sighing and gave them a small smile and gazed sheepishly as well, "Sorry about that girls, I had been held up in that thing for nearly fifty years."

They blinked at that then while Saiko made them wary and with the Genie Girl not at all looking phased when she summoned her mallet, and pointed it at her with a firm stare, "Now tell us who you are, as you are suspicious."

Negink though decided to amuse the three girls while glancing at her Mistress still passed out and decided to use an example of her powers while clarifying things to them, "Negink, ladies, and perhaps I can give you all a freebie wish of sorts… Well, with limitations as any transformation that occurred I cannot undo like you, Ginger," Negink states to Meggy to somewhat give her hopes up on that as she wanted to be an official Inkling again, but this somewhat peeked the girl's interests at that.

"Wait, we can wish anything up as a free Wish from you?" Tari asked in small excitement to get Negink to snap her fingers while indicating at her with a grin, "Yep," The Genie states before staring at Meggy as she was oddly suspicious at her while the Saiko raised an eyebrow in wordless agreement, "What's the catch?"

"Catch? There's no catch… Except that there are three rules I follow for wishes," Negink states while holding the hand sign for the number three, and lowering them as she explained it, "Rule One: I can't force someone to fall in love with others… Even creatures," at that she shuddered to herself before continuing, "I can't kill anyone at all as to me, it ain't at all right," they recoiled slightly as she used her powers to make a slicing sound while catching her head before reattaching it back on with a few shakes, "Lastly, I can only grant those that My Mistress allows being held only three, you get that: Three Wishes, as she can have hers each week, and able to escalate to more wishes the longer she holds back as the max wishes she can store is up to one-thousand."

They were impressed by that as Negink made them blink while bewildered at catching a glimpse of her somehow eating a gigantic burger and swallowed it while she also blinked before using a summoned napkin and expressed with a tint to her face, "Sorry, I was for once hungry and it has been at least fifty years since I was last summoned. The last time was by a strange boy as such within this school called Hogwarts, I think?"

Dismissing her napkin, Negink swirled a bit before eyeing them expectantly, "Now… What are your Free Wishes you three? I can adjust your life to be wealthy and rich, find yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend (if that's what you prefer), a new pet by anything real or fictional…" by Negink's words she swirled while floating in the air a bit before oddly sitting in an imaginary seat with her legs crossed while staring at them, "You name it you got it… But I highly suggest you think and word your wishes outright, as the last few wishes for my old Masters and Mistresses I had ended up with, worded some wrong, and well, the last I heard of my one other Mistress by the name of Morgana, she was still out there searching for something. Even after she was given immortality with an improved body of sorts."

_This Genie is a little wacko from what I _saw, Saiko thought to herself yet understood (like both Tari and Meggy did as well while also hearing Lilinoa moan cutely before turning on her side) that any chance of a wish for free, should be taken by any means.

"Have you girls decided?" Negink states to them with her arms crossed under her bust along with her left fingers gently tapping on her arm, and Saiko was the one more curious about the child than her own needs, and claimed firstly (getting surprised stares from both Tari and Meggy at this), "I have anything I want currently… But my wish is something to tell us who this child is full."

Negink blinked at Saiko at that oddly smart choice, and it was simple while she smirked as to what she recollected was the best one for the wish, and snapped her fingers in an oddly echoed sound while stating to them, "Done."

* * *

**_Within Gringotts Bank at this precise time:_**

The goblins were in a small panic as some parts of the Potter Vaults and quite a few others started to act as if something was affecting the magic as some items and whatnot were taken out with one Goblin, their leader, realizing who it was to blame as he was the only one to detect said magic alongside him chuckling as when he came to his office, the Blood Test he was preparing for someone to detail them, fully, vanished in blue and silver smoke.

In place of it, however, was a large documented I.O.U. Note with a Chibi Negink on it giving him a peace sign.

"Nothing seems to amaze me anymore if she is back… Though I wonder if _he_ would be coming from this outcome as he has been looking for his Half-Sister for nearly a long time." He was mostly 3'7 while wearing business mixed with black-like knight armor and he had goblin features yet unlike them, he also had a lightly bronze-like skin tone with slitted, red, and yellow eyes he hid within a pair of navy-blue shades.

This was King Ragnarok, and he recently came back from a vacation while his assistant, Griphook, handled things and knew one thing would also come from this: More profit to the Bank, mixed with chaos in the near future.

* * *

**_Back with Negink and the others:_**

Saiko blinked as Negink had in moments of her right hand and from black and silvery smoke, was an unusual, fancy-looking yet blank parchment of sorts within her right was a bizarre pen-like needle. "Here ya go Pinkie," Saiko held back a growl at that before reluctantly taking the items, and Tari raised a question to Negink then with a raised hand, "How is Saiko supposed to use that paper and pen?"

The three blinked with Lilinoa cooing in her sleep and turned to her other side with her hand outwards by her obvious answer, while gazing at her hand as if she was expecting this, "Why, extract her blood of course, and write her name on the top of the Parchment. The simple way for a simple wish as such… But may I advise you to wake her up to do so? Things will be easier for her alongside the Magic Paper."

Negink then peered to Tari to amuse the genie as she jumped when she was called out, "So Mecha-Girl, what's yours?" Meggy facepalmed to herself as despite Saiko puzzling over the items she got, she hid a grin by her wish, "Well… I wouldn't mind new video games and well… Maybe something to identify me also?"

Meggy looked at her friend like Saiko did at the end of her words, and Negink made them all wary as she had a smirk as if she was expecting this, and snapped her fingers once again while hearing that sound, "Well that was easy."

Tari blinked as Lilinoa's room started to expand before they all blinked as a space for Tari was made, a bedroom spot that is with Tari recognizing her consoles and everything was there from getting a small apartment back in the Mushroom Kingdom, alongside new games, and those very consoles back in Lilinoa's Game Room to know she had gotten her exact wish.

Tari then hid a yelp from her human hand getting nicked as a parchment appeared with some of her blood getting zapped right into it, then Negink held out her hand as it rolled up with a soft red and blue glow, before uncurling it and sending it onto Tari's new clothes-themed bed.

"There, that should satisfy you for a small period of time, Pendragon," Negink states with a playful smirk that made Tari tint lightly and Saiko to secretly glare at the genie for as it came across she was flirting to Tari, intimately, at that.

The genie instantly turned to Meggy as she was thinking on things while recalling what occurred earlier, and before Negink could ask, she made them all blink as they didn't expect that wish at all from her, "Well I don't know why but… I just don't want Lilinoa to be alone at all and well…" Meggy was hesitant since she felt like Lilinoa was alone for a long time and despite knowing her only recently and well, she wanted her to wish to be somewhat selfish for not her, but for the kid, "I wish for Lilinoa's Birth Family to be here."

Negink sighed while looking at her as this oddly was a complicated yet simple wish, but she stated to her in honesty while Meggy nearly sweatdropped at her words, "You didn't think the wish enough as the living main ones will be 'here', but not within the mansion itself, but somewhere in England, Red. Though the wish is somewhat wise as such as I saw all my Mistress' Memories once her magic fully bonded with me, and let's say... I have a bone to pick at who gave her away."

Confused by what she meant, Negink snapped her fingers as they saw Lilinoa's lines glowed a brief rainbow color before fading.

* * *

**_Unknown Location, at this precise time:_**

A woman sighed while with her two best friends turned lovers within this timeless, shadow-like void they were forced to be placed into.

Currently, she and the other two were still walking this landscape they managed to get into once again as by the unusual note left, they were not alone within this world at all as they were somehow as well, able to avoid the bizarre creatures within this mixed-mashed realm they were in.

To describe them (if I may pause to do so), they were unique in their own ways.

Firstly is one woman. Her outfit is a grey bra with black straps under a purple shoulderless dress, and black sports pants with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt going down the thighs, and wore low-heeled short combat boots that were black with grey lightning bolts on the side. She also has an impressive P-Cup chest size while being a slender, top-hourglassed female around twenty-one to twenty-four years old. She has a pointed face, square eyes that's heterochromia (the left being steel/blue, and the right being light-red), straight ebony hair pulled back in an uneven ponytail with bangs straight across her brow, and two short locks framing her face.

This was Tawny Leiko (#; SwordSparks OC), and like the other two, they were taken from their worlds or universes without much of a choice and eventually fell for each other while being experimented on within the one lab they were before they were sent to this void-like dimension, for what Tawny guessed by now, nearly ten to eleven years at least. She was originally a petite yet beautiful woman before the experiments hit their stride on her body, and made her even more so.

The first female that was helping the other as despite avoiding some of the odd creatures, they managed to tick-off a large wolf-like one, and the second female was bleeding only slightly on her right leg, especially the size difference she was somewhat stronger than the two.

The first young woman was twenty-one years old while being at least 5'3 in height yet she also has a slender/curvaceous frame with a large E-Cup sized chest with two different colored, delicate square yet wide eyes (her right eye is yellow, the left green), a delicate heart-shaped face, and short red hair in the front and also black hair in the back (with one strand that sticks upward). She also has a horizontal line of stitches that appears below her eyes and just above her nose that extends across her face (with more being seen throughout her body as well). She, however, wore a uniform comprised of black boots, black gloves, a black jumpsuit, a brown belt with two yellow bags on the sides, yellow shoulder pads, a yellow vest, yellow arm guards with metal plates on her elbows, and metal knee guards.

This was Zombina.

The last female to be introduced as a young woman around twenty-two, tall (5'7 in height), beautiful, and slender woman with long light blue hair, and dark blue delicate-square eyes while having a delicate yet narrowed, heart-shaped face. She also has an odd tattoo on her chest (around a large E-Cup), and appears to have a porcelain skin color. She also wore a beige-like white-colored general's apparel with black trimming (with a matching cap that had a with black plus sign on it) and wore long sleeves (with dulled-silver buttons on her upper arms), a blue scarf on her neck, and matching high-heeled boots to her apparel.

This was Esdeath.

These three (if I can also mention a brief part of their past to how they got into this situation) had a hard time, especially since Zombina doesn't recall anything from seventeen and under of her past, and Esdeath knew hers yet also knew she was also adopted.

Tawny, Esdeath, and Zombina were largely taken and abducted by an unusual organization that they didn't understand about as Zombina and Tawny were merely kidnapped, while Esdeath… was oddly enough sucked into a vortex to get to their labs before she was struck with a killing blow (that she found out) would have killed her from the enemy she faced from within her dimension she once lived.

They have suffered a lot of things within said labs, and one for Tawny was them also taking (for some reason) some of her eggs from her ovaries after she was (to their eyes) a goddess in looks after successful experiments with her and the hidden power she also wields, and eleven years ago, they were trying to escape (like all the others) yet ended up being sucked into a vortex mishap by a rookie scientist working for them, and well… here they are: In a fusion-based, shadowy realm that holds strange worlds, combined, bizarre creatures, and they tend to heal overnight as well (if they were harmed).

Anyways, back to the current situation.

Tawny sighed while giving her two lovers a look while Esdeath looked away as Zombina (if she could), would have tinted as the labs made her half-alive while still being the same, "I know what you're going to say and it wasn't our fault we woke up that crazy thing."

"I know, but I cannot see you girls hurt at all as with these on my wrists, this entire time," Tawny showed them the thin yet thick iron-carved bracelets firmly attached to her skin as each one held strange rune-based etchings on it, "I can't help you both out fully before I feel drained."

Esdeath did hide back a blush from seeing their lover's chest move with ease as they continued onwards as currently, they are on an isle that seemed to have been built by someone and they also shared actual food that was shaped like a star of sorts here… well, what remained to be grown on this isle, that is and Zombina kept the seeds.

Zombina gave an understanding look as they both understood that Tawny was forced to watch others fight in combat situations and died for them, and she even befriended a few that died in horrible ways and was either by unnatural fate or the sheer amount of bizarre luck that they and the last few survivors, survived the Labs. "I know that Tay, but there weren't many options for avoiding that creature without a few scrapes."

Tawny only nodded without a word as Esdeath realized she should say something as being a prisoner within the Labs mellowed her formerly cold nature and personality, and her time with her shared lovers also improved that as well, but she didn't comprehend what to say at this point that might start an unneeded argument between them all.

They were about to sit down before unexpectedly, a silvery-dark blue vortex appeared and before they could say anything, it commenced sucking them all into it along with the remains of some part of the Isle they were on, and it also sucked, lastly, the very same creature they disturbed and others of its intelligent part of its race all over the world.

One they came to, they were surprised at first at discovering they were in an alleyway and yet… there was no weird feeling of darkness around the area, and even hints of those creatures to understand one thing: They were back.

Without warning though, they became instantly guarded as a vortex showed up and revealed to be Xemnas, and Tawny recognized him and Zombina alongside Esdeath, secretly, gave Tawny wary yet doubtful looks, "I figured I would be seeing you again… Let's go."

Xemnas raised a secretly questioning eyebrow at the other two yet recognizing her look understood better than to anger her, and they all left… If they had stayed, they would have seen the eyes of the creature turned from anger to curiosity at the world it was sent to and commenced running stealthily within the city of London.

* * *

**_Back with the others within Lilinoa/Tari's shared room:_**

"Done," Negink states with her glancing at Lilinoa briefly before shrugging and remarked to the three girls, "Well, I plan to head out and see stuff since I'm out once again… Though have her rub my lava lamp if she wants something, truly. Got it memorized?" At the end of her words, Negink tapped the left temple of her head in an obvious way while leaning within the air, and with a puff of smoke, she was gone.

Though the lava lamp poofed as well and popped back onto the stand.

Before they can wrap their minds as to what happened, Lilinoa started to stir before sighing in place, and distinguishing she isn't going to wake up anytime soon, decided to see what Tari got while also keeping the volume down low enough, to not disturb Lilinoa's slumber.

* * *

**_In an Unknown Location within a Shadowy Void of sorts:_**

A person hid a scowl under the hood they wore as their outfit was covered by a pitch-black cloak of sorts while sitting on a throne made of dragon bones infused with gold and silver medal.

The person tipped off the Greek God of Thunder and Lightning of Olympus about the child and was hoping the plan to "Smite" the girl would work, but it seems Fate herself didn't want her personal toy to be messed with alongside the others.

This person has been entombed within this make-shift prison for nearly one thousand years or so, and realized that the child would eventually interfere with the person's plans once the person's secret followers free this individual, and gain revenge of those that sealed this entity away… But the person then gains an immediate idea as recalling the prophecy that the person managed to obtain from one of The Followed, the person could very well do whatever that could be done, and the person could mess things up as the child grows to be her own person.

Sending a note as knowing the last few years, The Followed has broken at least twenty-eight out of one-hundred seals needed to free this entity, and would be looking forward to not only its vengeance but also to check up on other plans… The backup in case things went sour.

Besides itself, there were others within some areas the seals were located and knew they either would-be rivals to the person's claim or allies to use for the person's own gain.

So it would bode it's a time while sending out… Tests to the child to see if she was worthy or not if the person's time… Eventually, and the person wanted to take a nap first.

* * *

Well, how did you guys like the first chapter?

As you can tell there will be things occurring next chapter that would be rather interesting, and other things.

Now don't think I forgot my other works as I plan to also start working on the others as well.

Besides that, do expect certain things to occur in the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

For now, this is Aeroza signing off till the next chapter, peace!


	2. Hellish School Arc, Part 1

**Announcement:**

This chapter has been coming for a long time, and I hope you enjoy this as it's going to be very interesting for a bit, especially some plot twists and stuff.

I would also like to mention that character's name that has (#) at the end of their (either first or full name) are OC's I borrowed and are not at all mine, and they will be mentioned within the "Announcements'', as such, I will post here or who I got the idea of said character from (which has been mentioned in all my others at some point, or right at the beginning as such). So if anyone wants their OC placed in my stories, let me know and I will do so while crediting ya. I have to thank both **BlankSensei **and "**Zirk** (from Twitter as he no longer has an account on Deviant Art)" for the OC I plan to use as well for a specific part of the Mansion itself (hint). And also one other person: **SleepingAyumu** from Deviant Art for the OC I might be firstly using (as I got permission from this person as well to use anything from them) within this story and one other (that I have yet to choose from). **AsylusGoji91** as well for his two OC's from his art as he is also a Youtuber as well (**_AsylusGoji Studios_**; which they too are in other fics as well).

I would also like to mention again that it will be mostly a POV Story with Lilinoa unless it calls for it (mostly for the plot of the story or something important).

Now don't worry, as I plan to also work on my other lower chapter fics as well (meaning those under 12 chapters) and catch up, and as I said to the current new chapter of Morgana (Beauty and The Witch Sister), I will work on that as well if a lot of people wants me to do the next chapter, as I left a hint at the end of the very part of the said chapter (which this chapter, is going to be an interesting chapter to make up for the wait).

Also, I watched the entire 1st "**_Meta Runner_**" series from SMG4, and it also gets me an idea to add said cast into this as well (with surprise twists as such to that, at some point), and also check out the ten episodes of Season 1 (as their awesome). So it would maybe be their entire city getting fused into the mansion this time or on the land property itself to make it bigger, possibly like World of Warcraft's "Dalaran" by a certain someone interfering with someone else's plot to take control of their world, and that would be it for adding characters… For now, and two or so others (Two specifically Virtual YouTuber Avatars made real (for now) within this Fic when watching them as I thought they would be interesting, and they are popular as I plan to add at least six of them within the beginning chapters, at a certain point, and a few more, slowly, in the later chapters).

I would also (briefly) like to mention these things as a reminder of the last chapter (which won't detail away any spoils of sorts within the Test that will be revealed within this chapter for her):

**Soulmate's to Lilinoa**: Meggy, Kari Kamiya (from a request PM from the last chapter (especially since she was added in the last chapter) and I liked it), Hikage, Xion, and one upcoming in the chapter (5 or so far, and for now (till later on)). Though nothing romantic will occur till later years yet some would try and do so, but fail.

**Big Sisters to Lilinoa by Ancestry, Magic, or Blood**: Xenovia (Magic), Velvet Crowe (Blood from Father's Sister in secret, so she is a Cousin), Sonata Dusk (Blood and Magic), Saiko (Magic), Tari (even as Cousin, Blood, and Magic), and more will be added to that eventually.

**Uncles to Lilinoa by Blood or Magic**: SMG4, Luigi, Mario.

**Aunts to Lilinoa by Blood or Magic**: Princess Peach (Magic), Aline (Blood).

**Parents to Lilinoa**: Xemnas (most of DNA), Tawny (eggs from her ovaries), Aline (by small parts of her blood used as a conditioner to bind all others useful) (there will be others, but that's it for now… I less you read this chapter as such).

With that out of the way… On with the story (especially there is a plot twist at the end of this chapter)!

(Fixed on September 19th, 2020)

* * *

**_Going to a New Place, Lilinoa is the Owner and Student in Hell?! / The Diablos Facility, and The Changes._**

* * *

**_June 9th, 2011; In the Morning within the Fused Mansion, Lilinoa's POV:_**

I started to slowly wake up while feeling some strange weight on my stomach area, and tried to move up a little to feel the weight itself only moved slightly from me, and yawned cutely while opening my eyes and remembered the fantastic dream I- I did a double-take and thought with surprise while tinting as Meggy was hugging onto me while sleeping on top of my bed with a spare blanket on her, and I was confused at discovering my room got larger somehow with Tari sleeping in a bed nearby alongside Saiko in a make-shift recliner.

_So yesterday wasn't a dream_, I thought to myself while I had the impulse to pee, yet paled at recalling down below was different, and hesitated on attempting to get Meggy off me so I can relieve myself in my bathroom.

For some reason, however, I felt better than ever as if all the years I was with them were somehow gone, and I was privately stunned to finally take notice of my body and was weirded out as I did go pee like a boy while realizing I was still a girl (since I had that still), and cleaned myself up before flushing the toilet.

I came into the room and froze at discovering Meggy was awake, and it was an awkward silence between us until she appointed to speak up first while rubbing her left arm with her right hand nervously, and also glancing at me as well, "Um, morning Lily." I was about to say something hesitant before pausing, blinked, and asked curiously, "How did you know my nickname?"

Meggy blinked firstly, then she shrugged as it seems she was still wearing her main outfit from last night and confessed while also rubbing the back of her head, "I just guessed it." I then saw her glance back to a still dozing Tari and Saiko, and then to me with a small grin on her face to perplex me with, "You want to see how I wake them up?"

That got me interested as I watched her sneakily go where Tari is as she was snoozing with a rubber duck and went behind her as Tari was on her right side within her single bed, and then made her yelp while flailing as Meggy effortlessly shoved her off the bed.

While Tari was getting up and playfully glaring at Meggy, she walked over to Saiko and was about to do something before I blinked at how fast Saiko snatched Meggy's left wrist and opened an eye lazily at her in a way to silently state, was that your best, before I blinked again as she hurled her with ease into Tari's bed before getting up and then stretching.

She then stares at me in small amazement while I only waved on my bed, in hesitation, before blinking as Tari seems to be an early riser while she smiled at me along with stating in a greeting, "Good morning!"

I then blinked at her again to make things awkward between us as she used her mechanical hand to then rub the back of her head, and Saiko only rolled her eyes while making me hide a yelp as she placed a rolled-up paper of sorts into my hands. "Open when you get a chance, Lily-Chan," she only instructed me while I gazed at the item, curiously, before I placed it on my stand nearby as we then got around and headed out of the room.

It would seem this new day was full of wonders as we managed to make it on time to the dining area once again and saw that Xion and Larxene were eating some breakfast food while the blonde seemed to have coffee of sorts (mainly bacon, eggs, and french toast), and everyone else was discussing or chatting to themselves before they saw us come in, and it was once again awkward.

I was the center of attention while not glimpsing Tari and Saiko give understanding looks since both Xion and Meggy, confidentially, were glaring at each other while the ebony-haired girl gently pulled me to the side, and had me sit next to her while they sat down and we all started to dig in.

Asuka was apparently talking to Larxene as Hikage was listening to her conversation since it seems they were discussing a topic I didn't comprehend they might share an interesting idea with.

I hid a wince as Peach came from behind Mario, and pulled him by the ear since he was nearly finished at eating spaghetti while, I guessed, making him do some work (to which I recall he would hate) before she came over to me and gently gave me a sealed letter.

I reckoned she saw my expression and made me stare to her in small shock as Peach privately looked pleased as last night, in secret (not known to either me or anyone else), Lady Death visited her once again after neglecting the exact circumstances on what the school was, and it impressed her as such while at the same time, terrified her only slightly by the Headmaster of that very large school itself. "It's an invitation for your new school you got approved into, alongside owned, Lilinoa."

I reluctantly took it while noticing a strange symbol on it. The symbol was of a black heart with one side having devil horns that were a silver color, and the other was a golden halo on the right. The heart itself was hollow in the center while easily indicating the yin-yang icon (but in red and green colors). The envelope though was dark-grey in coloring.

I honestly didn't want to open it as this was oddly enough not only a chance to the arrival of whom I considered family, but this was an actual first gift I truly got from anyone, even if I assumed Peach received this letter given to me, still- "Hey Lily-Chan! You going open letter or what?" Saiko blurted out in impatience while making me tint before noticing at seeing both Xion and Meggy immediately beside me and also catching a glimpse of them doing an anime glare-off of sorts with small sparks of lighting to amuse everyone, as I opened it.

I was confused by it yet I almost dropped it as it started to speak like an actual male, and everyone to then get them to commence thinking afterward the contents it declared.

"'**_Hello Baby~! This is Headmaster Helvis speaking! I got word that a special little lady is my partner in crime, oh ya~!_**" I hid a snort of amusement as I oddly listened to a guitar being struck at that, "**_Now I believe like I gotta have to explain the rules to ya, face-to-face, Baby~! Not only ya a student within the Academy here but also the partial owner due to your Ancestry from your father, Little Lady~!_**" I was bewildered as he sang that last part briefly while surprised my Daddy's Ancestry is at a school while getting some of the gifted people within the room to blink as if wordlessly expressing this odd letter or person who made it, was for real, before it continued, "**_Now anyone you know may come with ya to Sanzu or otherwise known as River Styx Academy, Destinyland, as we previously vacated a spot where it's at for ya home to be moved anytime you wished, Oh ya~! Just place the crystal provided and boom! New Home, Sweet Home, Baby~!_**"

I shook the envelope a bit and indeed found an unusual, pitch-black crystal with etched sigils on it before the letter finished, "**_Though do expect many interesting things to occur while your stay in the Academy rocks on! Oh ya~! Merely place the crystal out front of your home and you, those with ya, and the estate itself will be sent directly to where the Academy is~! Oh ya, Little Lady~!_**"

I jumped as the letter unexpectedly grew teeth and commenced to engulf itself into ashes before that too vanished, and I stared at everyone as I was mixed at this: At one hand, I can finally go to school and maybe make actual friends (besides everyone here being both that and family), and the other, being my anxieties of what may possibly happen would transpire if I did this.

Before I could state anything, we all were puzzled as above us, a speaker system revealed itself before the AI herself communicated through it while getting a few others tensed, alongside me, at the declaration.

**Lilinoa! THERE are A FEW PEOPLE OUT FRONT THAT YOU MAY WANT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF.**

I finished up my food rapidly at that while stunned when Meggy grabbed my one arm, and Xion in the other to amuse the adults in the room at this along with Saiko seemingly gazing as if she already understood what was going on, and I didn't, as they dragged me to the front entrance.

Though we weren't alone as Peach came with us alongside Tari and Saiko, as she warned the others to get their chores done (with groans from that as if it was expected of them) and once we came to the entrance, I hesitated before opening the door and blinked at beholding a minor group of people with a silvery-haired man, and I was confused as Xion hid from the man's sight behind me while also rendering Meggy curious over that as the man gave me a lifted eyebrow while cooly stating in a question, "May we come in?"

Before we could say no at all, they came in anyways with the door soon shutting behind the small group, and I turned to some of them by the way they dressed and whatnot and hid a blush alongside Tari, I saw, and not at all glimpsing Saiko's right eye twitched from comparing to some of their figures, to hers. Even Peach herself.

I then gave not only a tint at some of the female's outfits but also a wary stare at the silver-haired man.

Peach thought it was best we moved this to the Lounge Area… Which I didn't even realize we had as it was impressive to clarify the least, as it was the size of a large pool area you can swim in, and there was comfy furniture and whatnot while also (making me wary as I clung to Meggy and not seeing the brief glare from Xion and one other at that), some mounted animals of sorts. There were also some bookshelves embedded on the southern part of the wall, and a few other odd nicknacks and everything.

I didn't like the mere silence that was present within the room at the moment, and it was a mere few moments later the man initiated to speak while gazing largely at me in a weird way, "I and my unfortunate companions have arrived to settle things along with taking care of personal… Interest in matters that may involve one person I can sense is the one I seek."

I then saw the one woman that was attracting a lot as she was sitting with a stitched up lady alongside a general of sorts, for women, secretly glimpsed at me until I noticed her, and looked away like she did as Princess Peach narrowed her orbs at the man while inquiring of firmly, for once, and also crossed her arms with a lifted eyebrow as I guessed she too, can grasp my unease as he felt off of sorts, "And that will be?"

Saiko discreetly blinked while glancing at her pocket I saw briefly before gapping at the man by his neutral words to Peach, but she and the others didn't detect this coming, specifically since he gave an indication to me, "The Child."

Meggy and Xion held my hand, as not realized to me, the one girl narrowed her eyes at me as the blue-skinned one, secretly, giggled into her hand while the other nearby said girl only rolled her orbs at how nervous and wary I was when the man singled me out… He does seem familiar to me though yet I still don't remember why Xion was secretly glaring at him for.

"What does Lily-Chan have to do with you being here?" Saiko decided to ask for while feeling protective over me, and I discreetly blinked in small amazement alongside Tari at this, and the man sighed before claiming to them, "I have realized after being… Brought back into existence as a whole entity," at those words I saw Xion's eyes went briefly wide in disbelief, at that, "And found things out a long while ago that I have concluded to act upon from finally noticing the block to not expose her, was gone."

I hesitantly decided to speak up as I had eyes all abruptly on me, as I was startled by what the man declared, "Block? What block?"

Before he could answer, we all turned to Saiko while he narrowed his eyes with immediate attention at the unusual parchment in her hands she grabbed while unfolding, from her pocket, and also saw it was not at all wrinkled or anything, "This might clarify things better, Lily-Chan," and she handed it to me.

Before I could take it, the man did with some kind of strange power while reading it, and not hearing a 'Hey', from Saiko or a few others before a few minutes later, looked for once to have lost his neutral look and looked dumbfounded while also at the same time, a few other emotions I could see yet didn't understand within those eyes as he handed it to the more-than-average lady, and she too was stunned alongside the other two ladies.

"Can you please hand over the document to Lilinoa, whoever you are?" Peach asserted in a kind question, but there was a personal hinted edge to her words as everyone within the room was cautious by her and Xemnas glaring at each other, briefly, before the general lady got up, and handed it to me in, reluctance.

I then started to read what it said to myself as I was perplexed by most of it, while others simply didn't make sense at all.

* * *

**Lilinoa Rhellith Potter's Inheritance Test:**

**Parental Units: **

**Mothers: Lilith Maria Evans-Potter (Blood-Adopted Mother; Dead), Tawny Leiko (Biological Mother; Alive), Aline Morningstar (Blood Mother; Alive, whereabouts not known), Natasha Romanov (Blood Mother; Alive, not aware), others are hidden or not known.**

**Fathers: James Charlus Potter (Blood-Adopted Father; Dead), Xemnas or Anti-Terra (Main Biological Father; Alive), Loki Lauferson (Blood Father; Alive, whereabouts not known), Sesshōmaru (Main-Second Biological Father; Alive, whereabouts not known) others hidden or not known.**

**Siblings/Cousins by Blood, Magic, or True:**

**Velvet Crowe-Potter (Alive; Cousin/Sister by Blood, from Younger Sibling via James Potter)**

**Tari Pendragon (Alive; Cousin/Sister by both Blood and Magic)**

**Drakona Malfoy (Alive, Cousin by Blood)**

**Luna Lovegood (Alive; Sister by Magic)**

**Ginny Weasly (Alive; Sister by Magic)**

**Sonata Dusk (Alive; Blooded Cousin/Sister by DNA and Magic, Half-Sibling in terms)**

**Saiko _LAST NAME BLOCKED_(Alive; Sister by Magic)**

**Any more will be listed once encountered.**

**Uncles/Aunts by Blood or Magic:**

**Males: SMG4, Luigi, and Mario (by Magical Decree), Axol (by Magical Decree of Race).**

**Females: Princess Peach (Magic), and Aline (Blood; also Mother, due to DNA Issues).**

**Anymore will be revealed once encountering.**

**Cousins by Blood or Magicam Adoption:**

**Sayaka Akimiya-Potter (From exiled father, needs treatment upon arrival, by Blood. Last name was changed due to circumstances via Magic Law. Alive)**

**Tari Pendragon (From Blood by few families to be True Cousin/Sister. Alive)**

**Any others will be listed upon encounter.**

**Godparents by Magical Decree:**

**Male: **

**Sirius Orion Black (Alive; Imprisoned, Title by James Potter), Remus Lupin (Alive; Cannot due to laws yet done so in secrecy. Title by James Potter), Dumbledore (Illegal), Severus Snape (Alive; Currently a professor in a magical school. Title done so by Lily Evans-Potter), others are blocked or hidden.**

**Female: **

**Bellatrix Black (Alive; Whereabouts not known. Godmother Title has done so by both James and Lily Evans-Potter and secretly renewed by PERSON NAME BLOCKED), Abigail Greengrass (Alive; Mind altered to forget. Godmother Title did so by Lily Evans-Potter), Louisiana Longbottom (Alive; Currently in a coma. Godmother Title done so by Lily Evans-Potter), others are blocked or hidden.**

**Soulmates:**

**(WARNING: Some are blocked due to issues, must fully encounter them in order to unblock. Tester required to be truly loved in order to know what it's like as "Warning of No Love" has been spotted)**

**Meggy Spletzer (Alpha Soulmate-A; Unblocked)**

**Xion Black (Alpha Soulmate-B: Unblocked)**

**Hikage (Gamma Soulmate: Unblocked)**

**Kari Kamiya (Delta Soulmate; Unblocked)**

**WARNING: Soulmate List Blocked by UNKNOWN NAME, Tester would know by eye contact of the person for others to be added in the outcome, or by mere instinct. The total Max of Mates is not known or blocked.**

**Racial Detail of Lilinoa:**

**Clone of Mixed Entities. The race is considered One-Winged (due to a mixture of DNA). **

**Magical Status:**

**True (due to Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter performing a Full-Blood Adoption). Is considered a Pure Blood (Despite the outcome of birth or creation).**

**Abilities, Race DNA Types, and Blocks:**

**Regeneration (was 90% Blocked; 100% unlocked)**

**Racial DNA Strands (was Full Blocked, fully unlocked, each DNA of Parent will slowly occur over advancement and development, alongside a chance of Parental Listing updating itself if other DNA Abilities Unlock)**

**Wandless Magic: Chaos (was Full Blocked, fully unlocked; Must need training)**

**Summoner: Has a chance to Summon the Elementals known as Aeons to aid or other, if not human-looking, can regain human forms as well as long as they have Mana from Tester. The tester could also summon others by accident or purposefully means by HIDDEN ITEM NAME BLOCKED.**

**Other abilities will be listed here as time progresses.**

**Blocks or Potions:**

**Magical Core (was 98% from Age One to now, Fully Unlocked)(Done so by Adopted Parents before strengthened by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Abilities (Blocked messed with, made it so Tester is to earn it. Original Block by Dumbledore, altered by NAME BLOCKED)**

**Frickle Potion or Brittle Body Potion (Unknowingly ingested several times while growing. Done so by Dursley Family by orders of Albus Dumbledore; Fully flushed)**

**Love Potion (Delayed; Done so by Molly Weasley to Son: Ronald Weasley, and to Block interest to girls. Fully Flushed)**

**Soulmate Block (was 100%, Fully Unlocked; Done so by NAME BLOCKED)**

**Hate Potion: To all but Gryffindor Students/House, Dark or Grey Families, and more (Done so by orders of Dumbledore; Flushed)**

**Needs Medical Test for others.**

**Titles for Lilinoa (by Blood, Magical Decree, or Unknown):**

**Potter (by Blood and Magical Decree)**

**Evans Clan (by Blood and Magical Decree)**

**Leiko Clan (by True Blood)**

**Black (by Magical Decree of Godfather)**

**Others have been hidden, requiring an Update Seal.**

**Properties of Lilinoa (by Blood or Magical Decree):**

**The manor of Lilinoa (previously known as Manor of Realms; Can fuse with other locations for better safety and travel)**

**River Styx Academy, Destinyland (from James Potter's Ancestry, and by both Blood and Magic)**

**Yuragi-sou Inn and Hotsprings, within Yukemori City, Japan (by both Blood and Magical Decree from a Goddess, can become the shared owner as well to one other)**

**Temple of Chaos (From ?; Identity withheld due to circumstances, has to encounter Shared Owner)**

**Potter Manor (From being True Heir by default from James Potter within Wales, England)**

**Others will be listed once bought or obtained.**

**If Heritage Test is given the Update Seal, more will be Revealed**

* * *

I was stunned about the thingy yet was astonished to realize I was not at all human… Of sorts, as I felt ordinary and yet, maybe that is why things had happened over the years when I was with them.

But I was then troubled even more while stiffening in small fear as the one pretty lady hugged me then while not glimpsing Hikage had a knife out while also unexpectedly appearing in a small ninja ball of smoke, or a few others looking guarded against my face I guessed I made, and not discerning as well the stitched lady hid a giggle while the general lady facepalmed to herself as the man rolled his eyes, but the other girls took the test to read it and they're were startled while glancing at me.

I then commenced to panic that Peach noticed, and so did the woman, and she reluctantly let me go as I hid behind Peach while not glimpsing the woman's eyes look briefly sad, for a moment, and the man coughed while only showing he was half-aware of the situation while giving the woman a look before gazing at me with what I thought was a partial soft look within those eyes as he commenced to state calmly to all of us, and made me blink from introducing everyone until he spoke about the last three to shock us alongside who he was himself, "... To introduce Lady Tawny, Zombina, and Esdeath. I, however, am known as Number I, Former Superior of the In-Between: Xemnas."

"So you are Lilinoa's True Mother then?" Peach inquired softly while I felt her calm touch was soothing my back from staring right at Tawny, then, and she nodded while her body moved slightly before acknowledging to Princess Peach then, along with clarifying things to us, "Yes, and me, and my two lovers," which at the point I saw Miss Zombina and Miss Esdeath tinted to that while my supposed Mama, hid a chuckle, "Were detained within an unusual realm of sorts for at least… Ten years or close to it, as we also encountered what Mansex- Oops sorry, I mean Xemmy here," Xemnas glowered at the two nicknames as a few others giggled or hid their laughter, while I was just plain confused by what she meant, "Told me we faced Heartless and was rather impressed at how long we lasted within the Realm of Darkness and Shadow."

I heard Xion nearby stared at Xemnas in an utterly surprised gasp as he made her look flabbergasted while shrugging his shoulders, partially, before he gave her a gaze of later while Mama Tawny proceeded to speak, "Plus he was involved with the same program I was in, of sorts… Well, forced, and it was for something like an item, I'm not sure…" Mama Tawny then held her right hand to her face while in a thinking pose before we all looked at him, "Yes. It was an item, but that item has already been used and over with, as my previous task was a failure." Xemnas states to us all then.

Only interested about what he meant as I then guessed that he was my "Daddy" of sorts, they all decided to let them stay for the time being from my permission alongside the AI, and in order to do that, we had to go there and register them.

Once there, SMG4 was fiddling with my Computer again, but he came across to be talking to her, but then saw us and assumed things instantly while hitting a few keys, and we all covered our eyes before seeing data-like particles converge to make my friend.

She was a girl that looked to be fourteen or so, petite (around 5'4 in height), has brown hair messily pulled back into a ponytail by a red bow, with a braid behind her left ear tied with a blue bow. She also has a heart-shaped yet delicate face with wide, heterochromia eyes (left being red, right being teal) with a star-like symbol in the iris as well. She wore, however, a long plain, cut-off shoulder shirt that was baggy to expose her arms at the ends and revealed parts of her shoulders, and a long red skirt that went up to her thighs along with light-brown leather sandals with white ankle socks on her feet.

This was Sanara or S.A.N.A.R.A. (#; **Blanksensei** and **Zirk**), and she has been one of the few digital friends and assisted when I was staying here (which to everyone, is my AI friend from the last chapter).

"**_Hello Lilinoa, and others. Just so you are aware, I am known as System Awareness Network and Reusable Analogy or S.A.N.A.R.A. for short, and I also take it that you managed to unlock my digital afterimage protocols for me within Mansion Lilinoa, Master SMG4?_**" Sanara states to everyone while watching her turn to SMG4 as he smiled while nodding to himself, and Sanara smiled before gazing at Momma Tawny and others, "**_So you have residents needing to be registered as upon your arrival, all of your Biological Information was placed into my data for awareness so trickery can't be befallen here?_**"

Everyone and especially me blinked at that before we saw SMG4 shrugged while saying to us in an assured way that Sanara was correct, "Yep, and I didn't believe it at first until she showed me the data of what occurred to activate that project… Even though I finished it by accident, I just activated a test run of sorts that was charged by Lils' Power."

"Indeed…" Xemnas states while I saw Xion stuck close to me while still wary of him, and I allowed that while recalling who he was and thought as both she and Meggy, placed my hands into theirs and gently squeezed as if they comprehended how I was feeling, _I don't know if it's a good thing or not he may be one of my Daddies…_ I looked away once he saw me staring at him before we turned to Sanara as she was doing some kind of data-like monitor of sorts like I remembered Tari does while privately surprising her and those that learned her on that, except Mario as he was with Luigi at the moment. "**_This seems rather simple… And done!_**"

Sonata was the one to state in disbelief as I had an impression she didn't understand much about technology, and Kari, I saw (to my private surprise and not glimpsing the slightly hidden glares of both Meggy and Xion, and amusement of both Tawny and Xemnas) that she was behind me and simply gave me an unexpected hug I half-accepted, "Just like that? This is our home now?"

Sanara looked at her while dismissing the Monitor, and gave her a warm smile while noting in a small explanation of sorts, "**_Correct as earlier, Master SMG4 fixed my sentencing or other issues as I was placed in 'Uppercase Mode', and am now able to speak normally… However, I also took the liberty of secretly scanning all of you, and those within your memories are also welcomed into Mansion Lilinoa, with ease. I merely just imputed each of your names into my mainframe, and also I scanned around the globe in multitasking for those that may have arrived as you did, and those that have been declared as 'Lost'... Hmmm,_**" she paused to herself while glancing slightly up as if she heard something, before getting an intriguing gaze on her face as she looked at me, "**_Seems there is a phone call to Lilinoa stating that it's about her enrollment to the school she was invited to… Shall I answer?_**"

I was nervous before shrugging as if I guess and saw her nod gently before detecting her eyes glow briefly, and then we were amazed at hearing a male's voice, instead of the Cortana one, come out of her mouth, "Hello Little Missay~! I wanted to call ya back and see if you accept the invitation to the Academy yet?"

It was the same guy in the letter.

I was about to open my mouth and say something before we turned to Mama Tawny as she looked puzzled, and implored as Zombina and Sonata had an equal idea while waving their hands in front of Sarana before they got zapped lightly to have their hair poofy, for a few moments, "What invitation?"

I saw that Peach kept my copied part of my letter I didn't know about as the other female then took it, and was reading it alongside, I thought, my Mama Tawny's Girlfriends, and everyone turned to Sanara as she shifted her face to confusion as Helvis (recalling the voice as such), noted to me, greatly the question, "Hello? Anyone there? The Little Lady comin' to the Academy baby~!"

I saw Xemnas narrow his orbs at Sanara while I decided to be brave as it comes across as everyone was either tense with each other, or something else, and perked Sanara up by my voice, "Um… Hi?"

"Who's this sweet little thing? Oh ya~!" I was confused as Sanara did an unusual pose that I may have glimpsed on a show known as DBZ, before shrugging with a look as I hesitated while the others were busy with themselves since Xemnas looked on in interest. I was going to speak yet Meggy stopped me before I gave her a weird glance as she asked Sanara, or in terms, Helvis at this moment on the phone, "Is this the Headmaster of River Styx Academy?" Sanara nodded while she still uttered in the man's voice, "Yessiree Little Lady! This is Helvis… Who was I speaking before you though?"

"Me, I'm… I'm Lilinoa," I started nervously to get Sanara to hum briefly before I saw that Hikage (who was silent), actually spoke up to get Sanara to stare at her with interest as I had a feeling this Helvis person was watching us somehow, "What do you want with Yuri-Chan?"

I blinked at the next new nickname I got while discreetly, I was happy to have one or more as time goes like that and other things, make me feel something warm in my heart that I can't explain or even recall feeling, especially glancing at my parents briefly and back to Sanara while hearing her speak then to Hikage as she, Kari, Meggy, and even Xion looked relieved, "Nothing much Snake Woman, but just to see if she is coming or not-" she was interrupted while we all glanced in small surprise while Xemnas solely stared at her as Mama Tawny states then, in words, to understand they decided, "Since she's my kid, she can go… As long as we get a tour and everything as to where she is taking her classes, and I want to be with her for a few days… Some personal reasons."

It seems I was getting distracted today (if my face didn't show it) as Sanara nodded as if that was an acceptable request, "Of course… Perhaps you could even have a seat as a new teacher or something, Miss?" I saw her blink and I didn't see a few of them saw Sanara's eyes widen briefly from not realizing she was simply acting out from Helvis' emotions, "Tawny Leiko."

"Of course, Miss Leiko. Now, I think I'll end the call here and await your arrival. Oh ya~!" Sanara states before her eyes glinted again and she shook her head, and then gave us a sheepish smile while in her normal voice once again and rubbing the back of her head as well, "**_Sorry about the illogical actions I performed slightly, as part of my program accepts any type of base calls, and emit the emotional aspects of whoever uses me as the receiver of any type of call… Magic, technology, you name it._**"

I shrugged while staring at them all and gazed at her as she gave me a small smile, "That's fine… I think? But I do wonder where this Academy is as this is maybe the first school I go to." I didn't see the looks on primarily the adults or teen faces at that while I saw those that I didn't know that knew about my abuse, clenched a fist, or had brief dark thoughts on that.

After some time (and gathering certain people), I was in front of where my property was within the Mansion-Infused Castle, and I do have to say whatever happened, it was indeed an improvement over the old look as it looked like it indeed fused with my home.

Everyone was gazing at me expectantly to make me nervous yet I didn't see the thoughtful looks of Xemnas or Papa Xemnas (I guessed), and my Mama Tawny was beside me with her giving me encouraging looks, and I lightly gulped while doing as I was told for that strange gem before we took a few steps back as rather unexpectedly, it proceeded to shine brightly.

The next thing we all saw was rather sudden yet it was also amazing at the same time… But back where the Mansion previously was, two certain individuals saw this and made them sigh to each other before one summoned a portal and the other girl followed to where she was tracking the home's new location.

Anyways, firstly, the area shook while around the property line my home has a barrier suddenly hovered above us, just like a magical-like dome of sorts.

Second, the gem was engulfed into the ground as ripples showed on the ground alongside bizarre runes (which I later found out what they were) appeared in fours and shortly sent to the four corners of the land I owned, and erected pillars that connected in a curved arc while being made of obsidian (with glowing silver runes as well) and sent jolts of strange black lightning where the crystal was buried.

Third and finally, we saw a more silvery gem come out easily from the ground as it then commenced swirling faster and faster before we all blinked as on the outside… It changed.

One minute we were within England, and the next, we're in another place.

First off, the sky wasn't starry anymore as it was now a mixture of hues of dark violet with crimson and stormless-like clouds across the sky in a partly cloudy way. There were also buildings all around the location that appeared to have been mixed with limestone and some type of metal as despite their odd structures, they looked to be large, city-like buildings of sorts. There were a lot of bridges and whatnot as well from what we all could see, and there were also some buildings farther away that were surrounded in the water of sorts. Most of the area though had matching, brick-like walls that surrounded the area borders.

But that wasn't what made me gap when the barrier dropped, it was the people on the other side of the barrier that surprised us all (from what I imagined largely to myself). Of course, they all looked to be monsters or other random people I never at all seen before of course, but there were some upfront that stood out from the rest, even eyeing us warily as if they either didn't expect us or did.

The First was an eighteen-year-old, plantlike girl with dull-grey lipstick and grey colored eyes that has a feminine narrowed quality, and was pale-green in skin color while fully naked (except she has some leaves around her basic C-Cup sized breasts and special area), and has a wild-like hairstyle that was dark-green or closer to light-forest green in color as she has a slim yet decent slender frame. She also has on her arms and legs, plant-like reptilian designs close to the joins with ridges as well. She was also at least a few inches taller than the blue-haired girl I also saw.

The Second was an eighteen-year-old, elf-like female that wore a revealing, one-piece biker-like outfit that had two skulls on her shoulders, and she has black-like markings around her pure-white eyes. She also had truly odd horn-like things on her nipples as her breasts up to her genitalia was exposed (only slightly), and black spiked combat boots. She also had pointed, side ears were tall alongside having a top-heavy slender framed with lean muscles to know she works out and has claw-like fingers with mid-back pitch-black hair.

The Third was a seventeen-year-old, pale-blue mummy-like girl as her left eye was wrapped while the rest of her face, most of her upper chest and parts of her large DD-Cupped sized breasts while being close to a few inches shorter than a blue-haired (I saw), her entire torso (up to her collarbone to her cleavage while hiding her front, and most of her torso), some parts of her legs as her thighs were uncovered slightly near the joints and has four arms. She also wore a neck brace of sorts, a thigh-like brace on her right calve near her hips, and gym short-shorts that were plain. She also has two, light-ash blond pigtails and hair color. The teen also has a pretty face that was delicately ovaled, and pale lips with orange, wide eyes with lashes.

The Fourth was a female that looked to be at least fifteen to sixteen years old (with a slim/hourglass frame alongside a Mid-C-Cup size chest) and wore an odd, misshapen violet hat with having wild, pink hair, pale skin, and her outfit seemed themed for Halloween of sorts while exposing her entire upper torso and only wearing an odd bra that on the right breast, showed a pumpkin to hide it while the left was half to show most of the breast while hiding her nipple. She also has flower-like sleeves up to five on each, opened like a petal as she has a broom near her, and she has a delicate oval-shaped face with her slightly wide eyes being dull-purple, and wore bright-green sleeves on her entire arms while her lower outfit also matches the Halloween vibe as it was a stitched-up skirt.

The Fifth female was taller than them all (around 6'6) while not only being nineteen but by being top-heavy, perfectly slender with a gentle hourglass frame. She has dark-grey lipstick with her fangs showing slightly from her upper lip, has dark-red wings to that of a bat while wearing a red collar with a silver cross in the center. She also has a choppy, short dark-magenta colored hair while her crimson eyes looked bored at the blue-haired girl. She also wore a revealing, dragon-scaled outfit of sorts that showed most of her body, as her impressive E-Cups were perfect on her frame (with her outfit not revealing her nipples) as they were in a dragon-like claw bra of sorts. She also has spikes (up to three each) on her shoulders and pale-grey skin close to dull-white, if the light hits it.

The Sixth female was in terms, an attractive dark-blue wolf girl with a large follick on the top of her head around seventeen while being 6'2 in height, with long ears that were on her sides with two golden hoops pierced into her ears as her upper torso was revealed while a small spiral on each of her breasts to hide her nipples (from her large DD-Cups), and wore a dog-like choker collar around her neck as she has amber-colored canine eyes with a slit in her pupils, sharp teeth, and mostly her low-leather black jeans showed up to her pelvis as, despite her race, she was gorgeous looking with a slender, lean-like hourglass body with a 'U'-shaped sided waist with wide hips, and was barefoot with claws at her toes and fingertips (with her hands hidden by the longer fur to represent long sleeves covering her hands).

The Seventh was around the same height as the wolf girl (with a High D-Cup) along with the same age and wore mostly a particular outfit that covered her body decently to show off her curves in dark-navy colors while on each of her shoulders were three golden spikes that were connected to a cape (with a jagged pattern at the end), and she has blood-red hair with heterochromia eyes as the left being light-brownish red and the other within the golden mask she wore that showed her right face, blood-red.

The last girl appeared to be younger than them all (around thirteen to fourteen with no chest at all) while looking at things with no expression as she has dark-purple hair that was designed like a lightning bolt to the sides of her head, with yellow streaks in it, and looked to be a Frankenstein-typed monster of sorts. She wore mostly blue, turquoise, and dark-teal stitched-up outfit with the left side near her chest was stitching of a dark-teal heart and had long sleeves are while on her shoulders was screws, and she also has stitches on her body to know she was a mix of random body parts.

I would be introduced to them, eventually, as by order of their looks, they were known as Gillealla, Kuranora, Mummyla, Kiki, Curia, Wolfie, Phantoma, and lastly Steela.

The one that felt off to me was more powerful-looking while next to him (to our surprise), was a human Japanese School Girl, and the girl I keep noticing as such.

The male was primarily a twenty-foot tall Elvis-like male demon, with his outfit oddly enough, resembling that, and his muscular chest and abdomen were exposed as he also has the horn-like stuff on his own nipples (which also fitted his dark-purple, Elvis-like hair), pointed ears while having light-red skin, and dark-purple shades of sorts with a halo oddly enough, above his head.

The girl, however, was at least 5'4 in height while being close to seventeen years of age, sky-blue short-choppy hair, and wore a blue and white Japanese girl's uniform with a dark-blue tie under the collar in front. She also wore plain-white sneakers meant for running and sports with short-cut white socks and was carrying a cellphone that was pink alongside a journal that had a bear on it. She has light-blue, wide eyes along with having a heart-shaped face, and a slim yet slender body with a basic D-Cup sized chest.

I felt Mama Tawny comfort me while the large demon gazed at everyone before staring at me, and did a pose to the point I saw all those girls sweatdropped at him for and assumed right then and there that this must be the Headmaster, as his voice matched the note and the phone call: Headmaster Helvis.

"Oh ya~! We were wondering when you people would show up here, baby~!" Helvis states to everyone while I felt he eyed me the most, and out of instinct while discreetly surprising Mama Tawny yet I didn't see the amused glances of Zombina and Esdeath aimed at us while Peach understood the most I hid yet peeked behind her, "So I take it your here to accept our offer?"

Before I could or anyone could respond, I saw Mario was now next to the demon and poked Helvis while proclaiming randomly and making us all sweatdropped as well as after he spoke, he was easily flicked by him into a randomized wall nearby from Helvis' tail, "He doesn't look so tough."

"Sorry about my comrade, Sir, he's… An idiot," SMG4 remarks to the demon man as he only nodded while discovering he was rather impressed at Mario's durability, before shaking his head and startled the girls alongside the blue-haired girl as he gently moved her alongside him, while walking, "Now things are going to be interesting for ya while here Little Lady~, Rinne Amagane here will see to it you're settled in alongside the others girls for your classmates, as of now, is moving to the special wing."

The girls I saw looked startled by that and made me wary, but I held in my fear by how big he was while watching that blue-haired girl, Rinne, bowed in respect of sorts to me as I guessed as the devils and other creatures left after figuring out the excitement was over, and she turned to Papa Xemnas in utter surprise when he asked to talk to the Headmaster over something as if they recognized each other, and he nodded while looking to be curious as we all were awkwardly gazing at each other: Demons and my kin/friends.

Discerning that things were tense between us as I also saw it on Miss Rinne's face, I decided to suggest while lightly gulping and was somehow relaxed a little by Mama Tawny's presence still next to me, "Maybe we can go inside my home and get to know each other better?"

I didn't glimpse Meggy or Xion, or those that only got to learn me a little yet to them, it was considered a lifetime of sorts, and the teen girls that live here gawked at me for that while the witchy girl declared to me as if I was kidding, "This is your pad?"

I only nodded reluctantly before we all realized it, I was inside with my Mama Tawny and her girls as Princess Peach assigned all the others a chore to do after discovering the place was somewhat messed up upon arrival, and from what I saw, all of them were impressed while they introduced themselves as I showed them my home (particularly with them seeing the randomized, locational doors).

"This place is fairly better than our dorms," the teen wolf girl, Wolfie, admitted to her comrades as they looked to be in agreement and I heard worse things while glimpsing Rinne (as they told me to not call them by Miss at all), glared at the elf lady, Kuranora, states then as she randomly closed a door that had a boulder coming right at her, "Ya, and this place has unexpected shit coming at ya."

Esdeath though saw my Mama (I decided to just call her that from then on) had a dark gaze on her face, and the girls alongside me winced as she easily came over, and shoved the elfin girl onto the ground while whispering something into her ear to make her then go wide-eyed before rapidly nodding when she stared at my direction warily while Mama had a pleasing smile. I, however, didn't see the rest of the girls shiver at this unexpected power my Mama had while getting up and while coming over, and gently patted me on the back.

I hid a wince though in small remembrance on that before we resumed walking as we encountered Tari cleaning nearby, and I sneezed before they all blinked as the messy job she was supposed to do, was all fixed up with the price of her hair also going static-like.

She shook her head as somehow, it went back to normal before giving me a glance in which I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly without words before we heard banging from a few doors down.

The door was rather strange to say, as the outer edges appeared to have been made of bamboo of sorts (since each and every door is rather unique) and it held the Japanese sigil or logo of the "Twelve Moons" on it in etched, crimson letters that were glowing in an aurora-like way.

All but a few of the knowledgeable girls currently knew what door that was and was shocked to know it existed, but before anything or even a warning could be placed, and the door burst open while spitting two people out as it then quickly shut, and upon doing so, the building oddly enough, shook as if something unexpected just occurred.

The first was a fourteen-year-old female that was around five feet evenly in height, has loose long hair up to her mid-back with orange streaks near the bottom tips, a cute oval face with vines tattoos circling her body, her veins popping out and a single horn protruding from her right forehead side. She also has heterochromia, wide eyes (the left being pink and the right being violet) with demonic slits. She also has a large C-Cup, sharp fangs, claw-like nails, and wore a bamboo stick tied around her delicate mouth. She wore, however, a pink kimono with a star pattern, a red and white checkered obi, and a black haori. On her feet and legs, she also wears pink zori sandals, white socks, and blackleg wraps.

The other was a boy around a year older while being taller than her, (around 5'4), rather tanned skin, and an athletic physique. He possesses ruffled burgundy hair that casts notably dark shadows on itself, combed back to expose his forehead, and wide, dark eyes with white pupils that appear dark pink around the lower section of their irises. He also has a birthmark on the top left of his forehead that seems to be also a scar as well. He wore a checkered dark turquoise and black patterned haori over the standard Demon Hunter uniform, which consists of a dark brown gakuran jacket, a white belt around his waist, and baggy pants that extend into tabi socks, as well as zōri and bands of white cloth wrapped around his calves. He also wears a pair of hanafuda earrings, decorated by a red sun symbol, and carries a large wooden box on his back.

These were the two siblings (in order), Nezuko Kamado, and Tanjiro Kamado.

Within the girl's hands though was an unusual orb that showed to have a scared look on her face while looking at the two, in worry, from seeing her inside it.

The entity was a little girl around or close to my age while having black shoulder-length hair and a fringe right above her eyebrows, and the same face of Nezuko (but human). She has large dark red eyes and pale skin like the rest of her family. She also wore a peach kimono tied with a brown obi while also sporting a pink kimono jacket.

This was the full body and spirit of their younger sister, Hanako Kamado, as she was still spelled inside the orb.

* * *

To briefly explain things, the two eldest teens (one a forced turned demon, and the other, human) found out a tale about the same man who turned Nezuko into a demon secretly planned a false body of their younger sibling while using an odd orb to trap her fully inside, and so, they and their team went and defeated him… Only to discover he sold her away to another demon.

So after a journey across a wasteland, they managed to find and free their sister except they were all blown away by the tainted demon of sorts that stated 'They were too late to save their home', and sent them all into strange doors, and yelled he will find her in due time.

Anyways let's get back to the program folks.

* * *

Rinne came over while checking on the two as I only froze at gazing at the one girl as Mama held in a groan while the other two simply grinned by watching a familiar glint in my and her eyes before she fainted to understand one thing: We were bonded.

Not realized to me, Meggy, Xion, and Kari froze briefly while confused wherever they were at as Hikage, unknowingly, crushed her cup in front of her friend.

"They seem ok for the most part, but wherever they were before… They need to seek attention." Rinne notified us as I was unexpectedly worried about that but before I could or anyone say anything, a few doors down it burst open before it dissolved itself, spat out a female.

She looked to be around twenty while having spiked bubblegum-pink hair and was at least six feet in height, as she also has green eyes and thin lips, with, of course, her forehead showing slightly. She was wearing a mesh shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage, and over that was an emerald-green vest with silver zippers. She was also wearing pink-jean shorts with golden zippers on that as well. On her vest though showed a strange symbol, which I think was the roman number for number seven. She also has bracers around her wrists that looked like they were home-made, and she was wearing biker gloves on both of her hands. Yet she also was different as well as she looked to have a slender, thick yet muscular with the right curves figure as her waist showed perfect birthing hips, and her waist was curled inward in perfection to give her the exotic-like hourglass look while her chest was big (around the size of a Double H-Cup), and her skin looked bronze with her body also showing to be connected as well. Corresponding in a way she was pieced together while looking to be "wooden". She lastly appears to have a hexagon-shaped, rose quartz gem on her forehead alongside black, lined artwork all over her body that was really the Byakugō or Reserve Seal her one counterpart has.

* * *

If I may pause here to decipher things.

This "Woman" was from an Alternative Universe of the only surviving person (as far as she knew) known as Sakura Haruno: The Living Puppet Girl… Though she became like this due to Sasori: The Akatsuki Member of the Sand as he wanted someone to share the experience (cough, pervert version, cough), and he bought her off from the Black Market and "Enhancing" her body, and among other things for a later date, and she is in true facts around the same age range as Lilinoa as she was traded into smuggled slavery, a year ago.

She has installed weapons that were forcibly fused into her entire being, and to also give her unique abilities, regeneration by simply drinking water or otherwise from getting rays from the sun, and can eat like a normal person.

Sakura can still have kids, as well as the Puppet Ninja, wanted a woman to actually breed a new type of puppetry race into the world (mainly since he installed knowledgeable scrolls into her based on her perfect chakra control, mixed with her former village he found out she hailed from, alongside the Forbidden Scroll he managed to get paid to swipe for within her right arm), but failed, due to something unexpected taking hold of the Bijuu Container he was sent after to shortly ruin the world to the point that "It" sent many random people to different realities or worlds while devouring the current one, and those unfortunate to not have the outcome to survive (which includes said Puppet Master) were perished.

Now back to our story and POV.

* * *

I blinked while heading over to make my Mama sweatdrop at me poking the girl's forehead as I oddly enough, felt polished yet soft-like warm yet cozy-based wood (instead of skin), and I then tensed up before turning to see that she only looked half-amused at my actions while going down before effortlessly picking the pinkette up, and they all then followed me as Ms. Esdeath and Ms. Zombina (after learning who they were from Mama), picked up the others two as we headed to the Mansion's Infirmary I personally made, yet was surprised it was refurbished quickly into a true one and guessed it was from the merging of both my home and the Castle from Peach herself. Mainly since I saw Joy running it.

Once we placed them on the other spare beds while I was reluctant to leave the girl yet understood she was fine from glimpsing Nurse Joy taking truly good care of things, I resumed the tour for everyone as Tari decided to follow, as somehow, her task was finished for her while not seeing a pair of yellow with red-colored pupil eyes from a painting not too far from here, chuckle at this before going back to normal.

After approximately an hour while being surprised at how random some doors areas as the last one we encountered lead to an ongoing, endless amusement park to which we got our snacks for free (with seeing Mummyla having a large holding of food), we were then in my gaming lounge which impressed the other teen girls instantly while going off to play games… Well, once they saw it was ok, and I sat down next to Mama and her girlfriends while watching Cousin Tari play games against Rinne, Wolfie, Steela (somewhat surprising the girls beside me), and Phantoma in Smash Bros. Ultimate I have, and I was still eating my one Oreo Churro I managed to get.

I tensed up though while turning to her as her eyes held mixed guilt somehow, and a softness I never saw anyone gave me before while expressing to me quietly to which only I could hear, "Life has treated you wrong, hasn't it?"

I hesitated before shrugging back to my Mama, and acknowledged to her then in equal quietness while immediately being half-amused as Tari managed to beat the three girls while playing as Mewtwo, "Not really… Sometimes being alone managed to work out for things." Noticing she didn't believe what I said, I sighed while expressing to her in quiet sincerity to her while also watching everyone was at least enjoying themselves, "Well, I truly wanted a Mama to be with me when I was with them, and most of the time as well… Especially when the nightmares I have, and the strange dreams I can't explain that sometimes happen to others within the news or other, the next day."

It seems Mama realized what I was talking about while showing secretive wonder at that, but she made me confused before getting excited while also changing the subject, shortly, at that, "You know what I was thinking… Mother-Daughter Time from whatever this land is." She then hugged me gently while I tinted as my head was fully within her cleavage while not hearing amused chuckles from her two girlfriends as they gave understanding glances to my Mama, and we both gotten up while I declared to the teen girls or my classmates, I figured at this point, and made them blink in total shock by my words, "You girls could stay as long as you like and do whatever you want as long as it won't break the games I have…" I didn't see my Mama sweatdrop to understand I was a game addict without realizing, while at the same time, amusing mainly everyone, "I have some things to do in some of my saved files later."

As we left, I stifled some laughter while realizing for the first time… I was fully happy and content within my own home, primarily knowing who is living within it to cheer my heart up as it was for once, warm and cozy, alongside increasing that a little from holding my Mama's left hand while I led her to the entrance of my Mansion-like Castle Peach and I shared.

I made an agreement with Princess Peach before we went to bed last night, that we were equal owners due to her castle and my home fusing, so if this issue works as well, the others would have to reluctantly do it. Mainly since I was going to be letting Peach do the tasks for a while as I do my own thing.

Once I was outside with my Mama, I blinked as I saw my Papa (Xemnas) talking over with the Headmaster to this land and school I was going to be going into from their small words I overhead, sometime tomorrow, and saw me as the large demon male nodded before taking off back to his apartment or something, I wasn't sure.

I saw my Mama tensed a little while distracting me as she held me closer to her left side when he came over, and seeing things instantly, he soon figured things out while noting to us then, "So you are bonding with her first?"

"Yes, I am… You have a problem with it, Xemmy?" My Mama claimed in an unusual taunt while she was confidentially holding her tongue in front of my presence as not realized to me, these two oddly enough, used to be lovers until she was taken yet it fell apart years ago.

He only placed his hands behind his back as if she wasn't at all threatening, and states to her, then, while briefly glancing at me, "Not at all. In fact, I was solely seeing things as after all… A child such as ours would need great things as she grows." We were perplexed by his words as he merely side-stepped us and I tensed before relaxing as he merely patted my back, gently, a few times, before going inside.

We were then, after that, walking side-by-side while I held her hand as, despite this place looking to be interesting that I felt if I left her at any given point something bad would happen.

We then found in the strangest of luck, a marketplace a few blocks away from home as the merchants were trading interesting things alongside things that perplexed me.

I froze though when we came to a crowded part of the market while my Mama was trying to lead me away, but she blinked at my foreign strength as she tried pulling me yet failed for once in her life to budge someone as I heard the merchant was selling something, and I unknowingly dragged her with me as I went further and further into the crowd to not realize what he was selling at the time: He was auctioning people as slaves to other richer demons or other.

"Alright! That's one-thousand Gems for the Succubi here to the official winner: Lord Admatis," The man declares as he was at least eight feet tall, muscled, and wore mostly fancy clothes that revealed his arms and legs while being greened skinned, and looked like a reptile mixed with an Orc from World of Warcraft, and I saw said demoness was dragged by a chain around her neck to said person, and they left while feeling somewhat happy of sorts at each other.

He gazed at the parchment he had in his large hands while looking greedily at the next list as they were all dragged out via cloaks covering the girl's frames I saw, up to five girls with equal chains like the other, and he declares while gesturing to them all, "Alright folks and fellow demons, or whatever. We have here a fine selection of girls brought by an anonymous donor to be sold as such… Anyone want to place a bid on them all, as he specifically expressed they were a complete set?"

I didn't realize why but I raised my hand after someone bid around two-thousand of the currency and declared a random number before Mama could shush me while hiding behind her, as everyone was astonished while not noticing said person glare at me for, "Ten-thousand!"

I then saw the five girls gaze at my direction in utter and complete surprise at how much I just paid for them while I was thinking this was a number game, mainly, and the seller stuttered in utter shock to himself, "T-Ten-Thousand?! (Cough) Anyone wants to make a higher bet?"

I soon saw that same person raise his hand up and launched loudly in a deep yet raspy voice of sorts, "Eleven-Thousand," before Mama could stop me while holding a groan, I shouted playfully as I didn't hear murmurs of the others within the area at a child-like myself, bidding for slaves, and ticking off the person as well by the higher number, "A Million!"

Now that approximately made the man fall off the stage yet he held his composure as he claimed loudly once again in a loud yet confidentially, the weak voice of surprise, "Any other offers! Anyone?"

Recognizing no one was taking it while the strange man in a crimson cloak took off in anger, he shouted in which I didn't see Mama facepalm to herself as I beamed at winning the game, "Once… Twice… Sold to the child with the hot lady next to her," I was confused and noted in a way to make my Mama sweatdrop at my obliviousness, "Why did he call you hot? You're not on fire or anything?"

Before she could respond to me, the crowd parted as an armored demon forcibly dragged the girls to us, and I blinked when I was handed the leading chain while the five girls remained silent, "They're your problem now, Kid. Enjoy." He left while Mama took me back home with the girls and found a messenger imp of sorts (primarily an imp from World of Warcraft dressed as a dark-red colored mail carrier with small bat wings) held out his hand in expectancy to my confusion before I sneezed, looked up like she did alongside the girls and moved as literal gemstones fell on where we were (not understood to me) from my one vault in the Goblin Bank in total I bought the girls for, and seeing there were not knock-offs, made us blink while sucking them into a small jar, tipped his hat, and took off rapidly.

Once inside, the five girls were then led by Peach after recognizing what was going on and my Mama solely pointed to me in a way I was oblivious as to what I did, shook her head, and took away the five girls with her to the infirmary as lately for the last few hours, she felt sick and puked chocolate milk instead of vomit, within a toilet.

I wouldn't see most of them till the next day or so, nonetheless, when I return from school.

Mama though still wanted to have a Mother-Daughter's day despite what I did, and decided to include Tari, and her two girlfriends (so I can get to understand them better) into it as we passed by both Meggy and Kari doing some laundry before returning to glare at each other as Xion who was helping, let out a sigh while glancing at my direction with understanding was in her orbs before tossing the torn undies that had the label, Mario on them into the trash, within the halls of the Mansion itself.

I was confused though with Miss Boosette (which I met last night before bed as well as she was curious as to who I was to have her Luigi-Boo as a niece (which I was still confused over the title she gave Luigi as such)) when she had him within her bosom once again, and paused by the glare my Mama shot her when I wanted to know what she was doing, "Oh, just giving him a hug is all, Sweetie." Mama though didn't mind yet she tinted when I copied Luigi while not glimpsing Boosette gazed wary by Mama's dark stare from my face going back and forth, in innocence, as back then I didn't understand much.

She grabbed me at that point with Tari realizing what Boosette was fully doing yet didn't say a word to catch up to us, and Luigi was giving stares of 'help' before she enclosed him inside of a locked room with the signs saying, occupied.

We then came to a door that Tari stopped us for, and once inside from her telling us she found it and was excited about what it contained, I blinked in immediate joy as it was an entire arcade-like restaurant mall of sorts with no one else except the smell of freshly made pizza at the entrance, some party decorations, and many other wonderful things.

Mario though saw this and blinked in immediate recollection, and soon took off to retrieve SMG4 and a few others as the door shut behind us.

Mama though was wary while at the same time, privately overjoyed by watching me having some fun within this place.

Tari and I though while Mama and her two girlfriends were heading to the serving areas, we bumped right into a large thingy that I fell onto the ground for alongside her, and blinked at beholding we bumped into a large animal of some kind.

Since he looked like a male, he was a purple-colored animatronic rabbit, with magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle. The color from his muzzle, stomach, and insides of his ears is lighter. He also sports articulated ears that are capable of bending backward and forwards and wears a red bow tie, which is partially obstructed by his chin that I saw. He lastly has round teeth and lacks any eyebrows.

"W-Well this is a rather pl-pleasant surprise," the large bunny notified us while glancing at Tari firstly before staring at me, and helped us up while placing a few pizzas down, and Tari looked apologetic while expressing in apology as well to the large rabbit as not realized to me, it was something I didn't at all get a chance to play on my Gaming PC within the Mansion as secretly, largely all the doors lead to said games as its own world, along with a few other movies and series, "I am truly sorry… Hope we weren't bothering you, Sir."

"None taken kids, b-but I didn't expect you two to be within the restaurant at this time as we were setting things up," the bunny notifies us while making me cutely tilt my head to the left and asked innocently as Tari discreetly thought that was cute, despite my looks and attire, "Why?"

Before he could reply, he turned while we saw what appeared to be either a large duck or chicken come into the area, and was claiming the large bunny's name as the name sounded familiar to me, yet couldn't place it, "Bonnie, where are those Pizza's a-at as the one particular party for the early birthday customers are…" she paused while glancing at us in small surprise while declaring to him with a pointed look while we thought we saw him sweatdrop, "Bonnie, w-why didn't you tell me we had mo-more customers?"

She is a bright yellow chicken, with magenta eyes and an orange beak. She also wore a bib around her neck that reads "Let's Eat", which is somewhat ironic to the restaurant itself (not known to me). The female chicken also has an odd set of peculiar teeth placed within her beak, which doesn't make much sense considering that chickens don't have teeth. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be visible at the back of her throat, but only at certain angles.

"Chica, I only just saw them not a-a mere f-few minutes ago," Bonnie deadpanned to her as she saw this, and only nodded while expressing to us in greeting while she didn't hear a small 'Hey' from Bonnie when she each gave us a free slice of Pizza before I stilled alongside them as we looked behind us, and I blinked at seeing a large bear of sorts. He is a brown bear animatronic with blue eyes. He also wears a black top hat and bowtie and holds a microphone in his right paw. He also has small black freckles and an odd set of teeth protruding from his lower jaw. There are also mysterious hand-prints on his face I was the only one to see.

"Freddy/Hey Freddy," they both greeted him as he looked at us in small greeting while using his hand to tip his hat briefly at us, "W-Well hello little g-girls. I take it y-you arrived for the performance?" Tari thought she saw something move within the area once she noticed it, but I tilted my head at him again while claiming, innocently, "Performance?"

"Lilinoa! There you are!" My Mama states as the three animal animatronics blinked while glancing at me and to her, a few times, to see that I was indeed related to her while not glimpsing Ms. Zombina's eyes narrowed suspiciously like Ms. Esdeath's at the three animals when I muffled a response and dismissing the weight on my head from her chest, "You were worried about me?"

I saw Mama tense at this while hugging me still to which it felt nice, and not noticing the robotic animals narrow their own eyes briefly at that before hearing a bell, and we turned while blinking as both Bonnie and Chica went together, quickly, from Freddie offering us a ticket each, "Today is a lu-lucky day as the winner g-get's to sing on stage with all of us at Freddy F-Fazzbear's, and I hope t-to see you two there." He then left while giving Mama instructions and blinked while I glanced to see the restaurant was like a very large mall of sorts with different parts of the restaurant hosting different animatronics each, alongside timetables as well.

Seeing there was no harm while observing we get free choices for food while at the special concert, for today, we didn't notice something materialize with another next to it in sudden interest while holding onto a small plush black bear in the design of a stuffed-toy version of Freddy himself.

The first was a long, thin marionette style puppet that is black with white stripes on its legs which are pointing at the end and on its arms which have three fingers on it. It has three white buttons on its torso and a long slender neck. On its face, it has a mask that has red lipstick and cheeks, with a wide smile on its mouth, two small eyes, and purple tears that run down from its eyes to the mouth.

She (yes she) was mainly known as The Puppet, but her true name is Charlotte Emily and she was the daughter of one Henry Emily.

The last one to appear was to what can only be described as a gigantic, cartoonish child with slim red hair, as well as a frilly red crop top with a matching skirt. She has many features relating to a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, a garish pink nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. Her pins are described as thin, sharp spines like porcupine needles, each capped with a red knob like a pinhead that sticks out of her face, her body, her arms, and her legs. In this form, her stomach can split open in the middle and shoot out an enormous mass of wire and prongs.

This was Circus Baby in the title or otherwise named as Elizabeth Afton, and the two sensed upon their arrival the one thing they haven't felt in years while working in the Fazbear Business: The Family Bond to the point, as sisters, to the child.

* * *

If I may pause here to explain everyone, these two indeed had tragic things occur to them both, but some parts of their past as well were altered by their mothers, secretly, being witches.

But back then they both died of childbirth once they were born, and their fathers had no choice but to not only raise them, but some of their kids without a spouse on hand, and well… Things turned dark after that for one Henry Emily and William Afton, of one case in point of their title: The Phone Guy, and the Purple Guy.

Recently though, only these two were able to shift back and forth into more human-like versions of their animatronic bodies and knew the few friend-like allies they had here were understanding mixed with jealousy, at best, and hoped that these people that arrived were here to set things right before "He" managed to free the one entity made by them all: A creature of tainted emotions rolled up into one.

Now back to our story.

* * *

Emily gazed to Charlotte while watching the look or felt the look her friend had, and noted to her in a way the puppet glanced at her before, then, while at the same time, watching Lilinoa's retreating form, "You think she might be the one?"

"Perhaps Em, perhaps… Lately, it is getting harder and harder to shift back to this form I have here from the one we have, for the past few weeks or so," was what Charlotte tells Emily to get her to blink largely from her own optics at that in small shock before she admitted back to her in a way Charlotte was also startled as well, but she hid the expression, "It recently started happening to me a few days ago, Char. I wonder if their arrival would settle it as well since that strange man did survive and told us the truth about worlds… Well, some of us that he didn't pause in time."

Charlotte though narrowed her eyes at the set of doors they came from and widened at seeing it shimmered to reveal the true door and hallway as Emily also saw this, while it then settled back to the large double doors that were understood for the entrance of the outdoors.

It was then they realized what the unusual man claimed was true: Lilinoa and Co. might not be from their world as he did state of odd people coming from doors to enter, as such, but didn't describe as to how.

It was a stray comment from Charlotte that made Emily groans as the person or entity she mentioned next while placing one of her long hands to her face, in a thinking gesture, realized he would do something if he too, sensed the traces of energy the child let out, "I do wonder what Springtrap would do if he encountered them as we were a Spaghettiria at one time before switching back to Pizzaria, for this place… Stupid plumber as I remembered him knocking me away when I was about to only say, hi, to him."

Emily shrugged as she wasn't active that year, but did wonder what her father would think of the child.

* * *

**_Back with Lilinoa… Lilinoa POV:_**

I was having a blast while enjoying the singing the many groups of animatronics had on the very large stage, particularly Freddy's Group for the past half-hour or so while Mama and I shared a black olive, extra cheese, and hamburger pizza while the other two girls alongside Tari gotten their own personal pizzas and was eating them while watching I was happy.

Once I ate my third slice of pizza, I blinked as Freddy then declared something to everyone that arrived before us today within the large, mall-like restaurant itself as I saw the four members of their own group arrived. "Alright girls and boys, it's time to s-see who the winner of the t-ticket raffle be to sing with us with a chosen song for our end performance for t-the day!"

He is an animatronic fox with reddish-brownish fur. He has a hook in place of his right hand, and his left is worn down to the endoskeleton. He also has an eyepatch over his right eye, though more often than not he'll leave the eye uncovered. The fox also wears a pair of brown pants that are ripped towards the bottom of the leg. There are a few tears across his chest that expose his endoskeleton. He also has a visually sharper pair of teeth, compared to the other animatronics that protrudes from both his upper and lower jaws. Some of his teeth also appear to be a golden color. He also has a few dots across his muzzle.

This was Foxy, and in his free hand while his hook supported it, was a black painted bucket that held the tickets inside.

Bonnie, to mention this, was using a red guitar within his hands, and Chica was having a small cupcake of sorts on a platter as nearby her was a drum set.

Freddy took the jar away from Foxy while I oddly saw him mumble to himself 'He could have done this', and pulled out a ticket while everyone else did as well, and stated loudly, "Alrighty! T-The lucky child to come u-up stage is Number: 8241988, anyone?"

I blinked while peeking at my ticket stub and sure enough, it was me that had the ticket and Tari soon noticed while discovering she was only one ticket point ahead of me, made me raise my hand to make me tint when I was being stared at by everyone while my Mama and her girls were also amused, "She has the ticket! My little cousin has it!"

Next thing I realized I was being led by Foxy himself, gently, to the stage while tinting in shyness from hearing the crowd cheer at me alongside the other kids here, and then saw Meggy, Mario, and SMG4, to my confusion, glancing at me in small amazement while also glimpsing everything was ok as they also were giving Mario looks of disbelief. They then sat next to my Mama and her girls to confuse them while I then saw on a screen below me some song choices.

Before I could sing though, I blinked when I was given a stone of sorts, or more to that of perfectly carved, oval set of gems from Freddy himself.

The first out of three gems was a baseball-shaped diamond with inside the center was an odd pink most of sorts. The second one seemed to be a pink topaz colored, girls, bow tie of sorts with it also having some sparkle-like dust mixed to make it look like a digital code or something, and seemed to have felt that there was something more to it than that as I didn't know why, but it felt like there was more "within" the intended item and yet... I felt if I used it, they all won't be at the same spot as me. The last gem looked oddly like the top-half of a squid's head in a sapphire color, and I didn't know kanji as it stated something peculiar I would understand later on, and inside it, it felt like there were two others inside it (if the black and glowing teal-colored mist inside had anything to show, from the light passing through it, briefly).

He then shrugged while waving at the kids below the stage and was whispering to me hastily yet easily, to clarify it better, "_That's one of our few random prizes for winning the Ticket Game while singing to everyone… We're not sure where they came from but we thought it would be a nice prize altogether, this time._" I only nodded in small bewilderment while pocketing them before getting nervous at staring at everyone, and saw that there were a few songs that seem interesting to choose from yet they also oddly enough, fit me in a deep way, mainly since their from the Kingdom Hearts game itself, and some that would be truly personal to me as well.

_Seems that someone or something has it in for me if they're making me sing some personal songs. _I thought to myself as to truthfully state things, I don't have a terrible singing voice yet I'm rather shy when it comes to singing in public, particularly since I have to be doing that in front of others.

(I don't own the song Lilinoa is going to sing, just FYI, #smileface, and it's one of the few songs I like. " ~ " equals it being a long toned word for music).

I finally agreed to play the exceedingly one song no one foresaw me to sing at all as the Fazbear Crew blinked, shrugged, and they also soon started setting up while hearing the music proceeded to happen mixed with their own instruments, and I was nervous before closing my eyes at watching their encouraging looks or gestures.

I then felt something that washes over me while I took a deep breath, and finally started to sing. "How can you see~ into my eyes~ like open doors? Leading~ you down, into my core~ where I've become so numb. Without a soul~, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold~ until you find it there, and lead~ it, back~ home."

The Fazbear crew understood this song I guess as Freddy decided to sing the 'Wake me up' parts for me alongside listening to Bonnie using his special guitar to tune into the music more, alongside Chica having her cupcake down (for once), and was using the drum set before I commenced singing, and Foxy was using a keyboard provided with his hook while at the same time, gently touching it alongside his one hand playing the notes.

However, I didn't glimpse the jaw-dropping stares on the faces of the others while I was singing though, briefly, and didn't hear my Mama's lover, Zombina, complimented while noting to her, that's your kid.

"Wake me up!" "Wake me up inside~!" "I can't wake up!" "Wake me up inside~!" "Save me!" "Call my name~ and save me from the dark~." I didn't know it but I was glowing as I sang my heart out, for once, while everyone was impressed yet also confused by my unexpected, glowing energy of sorts covering me to those that can truly detect magic or are magical (or powers), and was even starting to get into it while not noticing I was also starting to cry, at the same time, as I danced on stage.

"Wake me up!" "Bid my blood to run~!" "I can't wake up!" "Before I come undone~!" "Save me!" "Save me~ from the nothing I've become." While I was singing, I didn't see my mother hid back a small growl alongside others as only to those that are connected to me, saw illusions of thought-like bubbles as in each one, was a memory as to what I went through alongside one to which was my longest few nightmares I ever had, and wisps of sorts floated out of them in a multitude of colors while flying all around us.

I also scarcely heard the kids cheer me on as well, and Tari held back tears at what I guessed, seeing my memories filled with nothing but loneliness, no love, and above all, the desires of a family of my own (which they all also saw that).

"Now that I know~ what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe~ into me and make me real. Bring~ me~ to life." At the end of those words, I was in a daze while singing and dancing as I let the strange feeling consume me while this time, everyone saw the wisps then converged into each other into a large, multi-colored fiery bird around the size of two large house cats, and was trilling in the air while also flying all around and as it was doing so, and it was plummeting sparkles of multi-colored energy down on everyone, and even the Animatronics were impressed by this as they kept playing/singing alongside me. "Wake up!" "Wake me up inside!" "I can't wake up!" "Wake me up inside!" "Save me!" "Call my name and save me from the dark~." "Wake me up!" "Bid my blood to run~!" "I can't wake up!" "Before I come undone~. Save me from the nothing I've become~. Bring~ me~ to life~!"

Since those that understood the song figured I was getting close to the end, they saw the illusionary bird go into each illusion of my past while watching it was getting out before vanishing (to those who can see it) and vanished in a majestic swirl of flames that went right back into me while I was soloed-dancing to the music as it ramps up slightly.

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside-" "Bring~ me~ to life." While I was singing then, I somehow felt like I was being watched by multiple eyes that weren't part of the crowd, my family, or friends, as indeed I was without realizing how or why it was, I was privately performing a concert to those in relation to me when they were alone and even confusing them before something clicked while watching.

"Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love~, darling. Only~ you are my life among~ the dead~!" As my tears flowed still, everyone was confused as they became misty once they fell into the ground to slowly fill the area with a light fog of sorts within moments, and I didn't notice SMG4 jaw dropped again at watching, alongside those that understood of the games, an entity being brought forth in my heart-wrenching song to myself.

She is a slim yet slender entity that I somehow summoned with a feminine-humanoid appearance, and wore limited clothing, and to which said clothing is that to a dancer in Arabian Times mixed with a priestess associated with what her skin color is. To mention that, it has an icy-like tone alongside the female being beautiful by her mere frame alone (which was mentioned) and has her hair also tied up in very long, bright blue dreadlocks of sorts.

She was known as Shiva (FF10 Version) and was dancing gently in tune to the music around everyone as while she did so, gentle snowflakes fell behind her while they dissolved into nothing, and was secretly smiling at what I didn't know at the time, was her being something important to me later on.

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept it in the dark, but you were there in front of me," Freddy sang in a mix of his voice still with the soundtrack a little, and I sang the next part with ease while my eyes were closed, and gradually crying at this point as my body pulsed and dimly glowed, once again, "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything~!" "Without a thought, without voice, without soul!" "Don't let me die here!" "There must be something more!"

Nearing the end, I felt something that burst from me while sending a harmless yet powerful, energy-like shockwave from where we were to then spread rapidly through the universe and perking up said watching to make them also wide-eyed and then making their own decisions on things at last as I was then dancing next to Shiva nearby me, and while doing so, I wasn't all realizing I was dancing in the air a bit yet everyone thought it was strings (a certain few realizing better) while I had my eyes closed, still. "Bring~ me~ to~ life~!"

"Wake up!" "Wake me up inside!" "Can't wake up!" "Wake me up inside!" "Save me!" "Call my name~ and save me from the dark~." "Wake me up!" "Bid my blood to run~." "I can't wake up!" "Before I come undone~." "Save me!" "Save me from the nothing I've become~! Bring me to life~." As I was nearing the end I didn't know I stiffened while holding back my confusion, or certain girls getting jealous by Shiva kissing me on my right cheek before she waved at said girls, and dismissed herself in a fantastical swirl of disappearing snow until next time before resuming on singing alongside the Fazbear Crew, and the vibe nearly close to the end of it.

"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside~!" "Bring~ me~ to~ life~! (X2)" I panted as the lights eventually came back and opened my eyes in utter alarm as the kids and everyone cheered at me to make me tint while oddly enough, feeling mixed emotions as Foxy then led me off stage and to my family.

"That was amazing," Tari states before even my mother could try to appraise me as I tinted a bit in my cheeks before they did so while I sat on Mama's lap, the back of my head on her bosom.

We then ate some food to which I saw Mario whisper to my curiosity to SMG4 and Tari something I couldn't hear yet ate my extra cheese, black olive, and mushroom pizza with a side of mozzarella sticks as our second order when almost ten or so minutes, later, Freddy came to us and made me blink by his words while gazing at Mama and a few others, "Could y-you please come talk privately while the Little One enjoys our Fazbear Mall?"

I saw my Mama was reluctant yet nodded while I wasn't the only one to recognize that his orbs held a mix of wary with seriousness in them as I got distracted when Meggy decided to state to me while gesturing to her meat lovers pizza (which also had chicken, tuna, and venison… Which they did advertise any type of pizza), "Do you want to try the other Pizzas we ordered while I tell you an amusing story?"

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

SMG4, Tawny, Tari, and Mario went with Freddy to a nearby area that's still close to Lilinoa while Zombina and Esdeath were placed in temporary charge until Tawny's return, as they were near a bench with the building nearby it as well, expressing the title: Fazbear Bookstore, and wondered what this smarter than the average animatronic bear, wanted.

Before Tawny could get a word in, Freddy gave Mario a weird glance as SMG4 swatted the fat man's head by his outburst that thankfully didn't get the attention of everyone in the mall, "Ok buster, why the hell your not chasing us or killing others since last few times you tried to do so?!"

"To answer y-your question, we managed to disable th-the program thanks to the new owner of the Fazbear Franchise, and we are now family-oriented of sorts… But there is a mysterious problem within the Fazbear Mall, for a few weeks now as w-we keep finding guards somehow encountering shadowy creatures that a day ago, one of the guards were slain in the girl's restroom with a message of sorts we couldn't make out." Freddy tells them before he paused and added into his words with a glint within his orbs while crossing his robotic arms, "Especially the random occurrences as well like tricky pranks, and even missing items here and there."

As if on cue, they swerved to see a small crowd began to laugh as a fighting couple was instantly covered in glitter mixed with syrup, before quickly leaving the mall from watching in the air was a bucket that was tipped, and was attached to a rope that leads to whose knows where. And at another spot nearby, they saw someone state that a slot machine was running itself and letting out free money, and within a storehouse that sells paintings, some of the artist's paintings were upside down while some were marked down in threats to those that purchased them, while on hold.

"See w-what I mean?" Freddy states while he sighed from hearing someone broke their arm, and noted to his microphone rather irritated, to get the ambulance, and SMG4 had a thoughtful look on his face and was about to ask them while Tawny thought these things all sounded familiar, "And l-let's not forget the other things at night, Freddy," states a voice to make them quickly turn around to see it was the Puppet herself while she floated gently while secretly glancing at Lilinoa.

"Puppet, so you don't kn-know either?" Freddy inquired in private surprise while they all then unexpectedly turned from a young teen woman and her group fleeing from them declaring that they saw a large monster of sorts while turning back to Puppet as she shrugged while doing a thinking pose, "No, I truly don't as I, however, do know there are at least three entities that appear at night."

Tari stilled while she gazed to her left and thought she saw a pair of hastily widening eyes that hid within the crowd before glancing at a nearby location, and expressed to them in a suggested comment, "Since it seems that you would be busy, maybe I can take my Cousin to the arcade?"

Freddy gave her a look while discerning the arcade was settled, for now, as secretly that was one of the areas, gave her a gentle nod as Tari went to go fetch her cousin.

The Puppet though appeared to be thinking about something before she made Freddy turn to her as the Tawny and those currently, blinked as she merely vanished after she spoke, "Perhaps things will settle down soon after all."

* * *

**_Back to Lilinoa's POV:_**

I was enjoying myself for once before getting distracted as Tari came over and abruptly perked me up by her words as she gently dragged me and didn't see the amused glances of Meggy as Tari and she came with me, and Meggy then let out a sigh while Tari for once was amused as I took off from them as my inner gamer came out, and was going left to right while looking at each one.

While I was playing them, I didn't realize Meggy was talking about me of sorts to Tari as I somehow managed to beat a random kid over Tekken, before heading over to a rather strange one I never saw before.

It was called Fruity Maze, and from the design, it looks similar to Pac-Man a bit while noticing no one was actually playing the game at all, and I shrugged while glancing to see like all the others, it required a token to play and I saw in strange confusion, there was one tapped to the sides.

I shrugged and started to play it while noticing the character's name was Susie, began to play it before a quick jolt when I sneezed, made the game glitch a bit, and shut down, to my brief sadness before deciding to go and play another game… While Tari and Meggy went with me and no other kids paying attention, a glitchy-like entity was shot out from the back of the game itself as the entity blinked in utter surprise while discovering they were somehow alive in a strange way, but decided to blend in while leaving the arcade, and into the mansion as a door appeared before her.

While I was wandering around the large arcade here, I then bumped into a solid body without meaning to and looked up from the ground while discovering she was an animatronic female for the Fazbear Mall.

She is a bright yellow in color with bright pink cheeks, she has an orange beak that sits on the bottom of her head, and tufts of feathers on the top. She has long thin eyebrows, blue eyes with magenta eyelids, and thin, short eyelashes. She has one set of teeth (bottom) that are flat and stubby. She also has a bib on her chest that reads "LET'S PARTY!" as it is yellow in color with a pink outline, it also has little bits of multi-colored confetti spread throughout the white space.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kid, here, let me help ya up." She declared while easily pulling my arm as I gave her a wordless thanks before Tari and Meggy came over while glancing at the animatronic while hearing some kids shout at each other in competition, and Tari states while I turned as Meggy, for some reason, was checking me over, "Thanks, Miss. It seems my Cousin tends to not look where she's going when she's excited."

The female animatronic waved her off while the cupcake she had, eyes me in curiosity while she introduced herself, "Not a problem as we have kids that do that at times. The name's Toy Chica, but you can call my Cee if you want as well." She paused while blinking with her eyes curiously at us before she raised a question. "I take it your new here by how fast she was going?"

I nodded alongside them, and she had a thoughtful gaze on her face before having an idea while glancing to her left, and shouted another animatronic's name in which we heard a loud, alright, from whoever it was, "Hey T.F.! I plan to show some new customers here some of the more interesting games, take over watch for me please!"

She indeed led us to some areas where we played for an hour before we came to a spot I blinked at, and it was a rest area of sorts that also had console games as well attached, and even interactive areas as well. I also saw something strange as well near the area she took notice and claimed unsurely to us three while seeing kids playing Halo or other games as well here I managed to beat before (hey I do have time to do so since I previously lived by myself) and led us to the place.

"That's one of the new Virtual Rooms we have scattered throughout the Fazbear Mall," she began while I was transfixed mostly at the building for some reason, and went to the touchscreen that apparently was under the large TV and saw some selections of specific games I may have heard about, and Tari and Meggy were mostly paying attention to Toy Chica, "Our Boss had them placed as the next thing in gaming, and would also be placing them to those that can easily afford it into other places, for free time as such within kid-friendly restaurants. From what I was told, it would host anime and games for those that want to have that experience, and currently, we have a few selections of games while mostly having anime movies, anime series, cartoons or games loaded into it."

It was a large, obsidian-like colored, large bedroom or hotel-sized, domed structure of sorts with a large plasma screen in the center near the entrance/exit, and the words on top the entrance that states, Virtual Reality Room, was there.

While I was curious over that, I blinked at seeing the series, Sonic X, on this thing here alongside another I liked as anime (quite a few of them, alongside one I had mixed feelings for).

I then turned to Toy Chica as Meggy who oddly knew this, looked secretly excited while Tari inwardly shrugged a wordless 'why not' to herself, "Could we enter the anime, Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest? As that's one of the few Anime's I know and see here?" _And I don't own it_, I mentally added to my inner self weeping at that.

Toy Chica came over and shrugged while setting things up, and told us to be careful as this was a prototype of sorts of the ones she told us about and would be more realistic in terms of things. She also gave each of us a wristband to confuse us over as it showed us three green lines, "Despite it being an Anime, the Virtual Dome counts anything as a game... So you each get three lives. Once that's done, you will be sent out of the Dome without problems while you have to watch either of you girls continue."

I nodded as once we came into the room and the inward sliding doors shut, we blinked as we all felt tingly before blinking again as we were in an open field with trees I acknowledged from the anime itself, and we saw that it was close to dusk of sorts.

Meggy though stretched a bit while eyeballing us both and states while looking at me first before Tari with a grin on her face, as she was excited like we were, "Let's go!"

* * *

**_Normal POV, within the Fazbear Office Managers Chamber (on top of the building): _**

A man was observing Toy Chica within a nearby monitor while also watching she let in three girls into his prototype before glancing at a cloaked male as his cloak oddly enough, moved in waves like the ocean, slightly, and was fully covered to not see his face, noted to him with his fingers closed in to his hands upon his desk, "So, you tend to test her within that? Mostly since you personally sent her mother and her two soulmates to the Realm of Darkness long ago to save their lives, secretly… Aeroza?"

The man, Aeroza, only nodded while confiding the manager (that he allowed keeping as such), James Fazbear that is, and crossed his arms to make him blink at while staring back at the screen, "Indeed. She would be tested alongside those two within the Realization Dome as such, as that is my confidential gift I plan to place within her home for manageable access to her Personal Games, Anime, and even Movies she owns within her own Mansion, particularly the Doors include that…" he paused before adding to his words as Hanes only nodded, "She isn't prepared though to altogether confront me as such, but I could provide them a few opportunities of surviving the experience by putting in a few things into it as, after all, they do have the right to a better, second chance of life."

Aeroza unfolded his left fist before soon closing it, and opened it to reveal two gems of sorts before a rainbow vortex that was about the size of a 12 oz. cup materialized, and transmitted them into the area to where she would handily find them, and worried James over as he understood what he was chattering about from the security footage for a few weeks without notifying anyone, "I just hope that the girls would be prepared to face against those three others alongside a few secretive things."

They stared at the screen before they paused and turned to see an animatronic currently enter the room while privately, was eavesdropping on the conversation they had.

It was Springtrap himself or otherwise perceived as William Afton.

To mention him, Springtrap is mostly a greenish-yellow spring-lock suit holding his corpse. He used to be yellow in color but decayed over the years. He is also dark green in color, with yellow/green eyes resembling those of a human being. Springtrap's body is heavily tattered, especially his torso and arms that expose his human flesh. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing in their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. He appears to also wear a black button on his torso, referring to his past occupation at Fredbear's Family Diner in the past as Spring-Bonnie. He lastly has two sets of teeth, one on the bottom and one on the top, his ears are broken (mainly the right one, which is missing the rest of it), and his eyes are larger than the regular animatronics.

"You realize that other girl's home she was formerly from has a different time period, right?" He tells them in a raspy yet understanding tone as Aeroza only nodded at him and confidentially giving him a point to then make them blink by his last words, as they proceeded to watch the three girls, "Yes, and that is why they're in there as well as I have foreseen that something unexpected would transpire to send her and the group to said home…" it was here he summoned a rainbow vortex before glancing at Springtrap while he inwardly groaned to finish his words, "Though the one child's mother would need to be restrained if she finds out that she was gone from her official sight, for a day or twos end."

* * *

**_Back to Lilinoa's POV, an hour in the Dome:_**

"Lily, we have been walking for a long time. Can we take a break?" I heard Meggy state to me as I kept them on their toes as we walked for who knows how long, and I saw Tari nod as we were at a large clearing presently.

I sighed while shrugging as we sat down on some stones while staring at the sky and I did wonder what episode Cee placed us- "**_ROAR!_**" We all jumped from that.

"W-What was that?!" Tari exclaimed while she clings to Meggy who saw this, and watching me gazed at them, moved from her awkwardly as we heard what sounded like a shriek of a large reptile of sorts and my ears picked up the sound was coming from the left, and got up and followed it while not hearing both Meggy and Tari sigh at my curiosity.

What I didn't expect as they neglected to cover my eyes, and with all three of us also tinting, was a familiar group gapping from a certain man torturing a large dragon of sorts with a silver javelin in its back end.

I couldn't see who the people were but I did glimpse the man in clear sight, like Tari and Meggy did, alongside the dragon he was trying to get the javelin out.

He is around 5'8 feet tall, has a muscular, toned figure, and his eyes are crimson red and his body also has tattoo-like red veins. He has, despite that, a handsome yet kind face of sorts, despite his right eye being mechanical-like, and his left arm being mechanical as well. He wore, however, a black coat with crimson lining as well as a grey blazer and a white shirt underneath it with a cravat tied around his neck. He wears black pants that have gun holsters attached to them as well as black boots.

This was Hajime Nagumo and one of Lilinoa's favorite anime characters, and he was personally assigned to take care of a threat that was right before him and he secretly, was disturbed by how the dragon was going on as if it enjoyed it.

The dragon looked feminine… Despite the large build it- excuse me, she has, and is seven meters long with golden eyes, and has black dragon scales with a slight resemblance to Grimma from Fire Emblem, mixed with a western dragon.

For Hajime (not realized at the time to me), he was having a hard time getting the javelin out of her one specific area of the female dragon's body and was ignoring her pained yet growing blissful moans, as such, from it getting yanked on.

I didn't see the wary glances Tari and Meggy gave me as I took off to them as they were about to stop me, sighed, and figured I was inquisitive for my own good.

* * *

**_Normal POV (at this point, for the plot):_**

Hajime sighed as he was still trying to get the javelin he jabbed into this female dragon's anus out as he may have "accidentally" shoved it too deep into her and was about to pull it out another time due to her making a deal- "Hi!" An unexpected voice declared.

Hajime pauses and glances while being perplexed as to catching sight of three oddly dressed girls before him, and saw the others were as well, and he grunted in awkward greeting as he tried to pull it once again but paused by the youngest one's query to him while at the same time, glimpsing the other two girls gave bewildered stares at her for, "Can I try and pull it out?"

The female dragon heard this and Hajime wanting to be amused, shrugged as he slid the item to make the female dragon grunt in a small moan of pain a bit, and remarked to her casually, "Sure. Knock yourself out Kid, it's not like-" he hid his surprise when she grabbed it and without effort, pulled it too hard out of the dragon's entrance to her anus, and it went flying right into a poor cabbage seller's carriage in a village not far from here. "... Never judge." Was all he noted to himself after that.

Although Lilinola's position was behind the dragon, and to the disgust of others and her confusion, she got sprayed when this occurred by the dragon as the female drake hummed in strange bliss while glancing at both of them and wondered which one indeed finished the task as without warning, the body of the form glowed and with an immediate flash, a woman took the dragon's place.

She is that of a beautiful, voluptuous woman in her 20's and is over 5'6 feet tall. She also has a delicate-cute looking oval face with golden angular yet wide eyes with the pupils as such to her dragon look. She also has pointy yet dainty ears and possesses long black hair up to her mid-back with "M" cut bangs with ease without covering her eyes, upfront. She wore, however, a black traditional Japanese Kimono. She lastly wore as well a Japanese hairpin and piercings on the top of her hair, as well as worn oiran's sandals.

This was Tio Klarus: A Princess of a stained Clan to her kind, formerly brainwashed and returned to awareness… And currently, a Masochist of sorts thanks to the two before her while smelling something familiar from the girl before glancing at Hajime with immediate hearts in her eyes as she glomped him and noticed Lilinoa made both Meggy and Tari run from her as she wanted to know what she was covered with, back to the crowd alongside his group.

"Oh, thank you for at least getting all that out of there~!" Tio exclaimed to the inwardly nervous Hajime while not seeing a few other girls were wary, and a few others gap by the dragon woman placing her chest purposely in a manner while he was passive when he got a rope and was about to tie her up until they all froze when the ground started to rumble and shake.

Two yelps were then heard to still the two, one being young, and the other being Lilinoa herself by a monster the group has never recognized or heard of before, swallowed them and were inside an inwardly yet revealing cage of sorts as it laughed creepily in a way they didn't like.

It resembled primarily that of a lavender venus flytrap of sorts, but it was around twice the size of Tio's dragon form, and it had black rose thorns randomly on its body's tentacles. The shape of the head though was oddly enough, to Audrey II from "Little Shop of Horrors" movie, but it showed to have velociraptor eyes up to four on the sides and was drooling at times green venom from the teeth it has. It also had dark red leaves and lighter red markings as well. In the center of the chest was a barrier orb of sorts that contained the child and Lilinoa herself, and they seemed to be passed out.

The group became abruptly split up in many ways at it laughed coldly before dropping merely two vines within the ground before an immediate wall surrounded them, and making it that the only ones able to help were Tio, Hajime, and Meggy as Tari was caught within the unbreakable vines as well.

Hajime though narrowed his orbs and Tio, despite her wanting him to torture her more after her awakening kink, realized when it was a serious moment as she remembered what it was, as, after all, she is around five-hundred or so years old, and he gotten his weapons, otherwise known as the two revolvers, Donner and Schlag, out while Tio channeled black colored mana into a dim orb in her right hand with a passive yet angered look as she told him quickly what it was. "Someone sent a Shadow Flytrap to best you, Master."

Hajime was about to answer back but blinked at her in a brief perplexed look at what she called him, shrugged once, and glared at the plant monster with intent while watching his adopted daughter was with the other child as well.

To mention the child, she is a young girl that has long emerald green hair and green eyes. Unlike humans (or even Hajime), however, her ears are fan-like fins along with her having maple-like small hands, and a folded thin film attached in-between her fingers. She wore a basic child's white dress without shoes.

This is Myu Nagumo (which she had just gotten his last name added to her own, by legal means), and is raced as a Dagon or water-like culture of a race that lives by sea life.

Anyways, back to the story.

Hajime was now at this point not in the mood as he stared down at the plant as it let out a shrill-like roar at them with Meggy also blinking as that weapon appeared once again in her hands to perplex the two others except for Tari as her eyes glowed without their notice until in her own hand, to make her blink as Meggy did in small shock, was a different type yet related weapon as to Meggy's.

It has a simple design of electric blue and black (the rainguard being the blue, and the guard being black) with its teeth of the blade itself forming the outline of a heart in a silvery metallic sheen. The blade, however, also has glowing neon-like runes in a way of a spiral from the top-half, downwards. There was also a bronze keychain attached with the end having a metallic mold holding a blue gemstone heart that, secretly, glittered with data.

The two girls or their observers didn't get a chance to gander at Tari's Weapon as they were grabbed by them when avoiding a sharp vine that nearly got them before hearing it screech from Hajime shooting a few rounds at it and was startled as the bullets were charged by his aura, but it healed up afterward while producing a shadowy mist that made mini-like plant imps that commenced to charge them, before being burnt away by Tio, or shot by him.

Meggy and Tari didn't realize what to do by what Hajime saw, and watching the plant monster was oddly enough, draining the auras from the two girls slowly to empower itself while it chuckled, alongside glimpsing his comrades also looking worn as they stayed or touched the vines to understand it absorbed aura to heal itself.

They didn't see though, within the sky, a floating figure who summoned this tainted plant monster as a mere test was contemplating eerily on a black storm cloud as the person was covered in a black cloak with lightning and wind patterns on it, and sighed out of boredom from their orders of doing this when the person could be collecting a bounty or something.

The monster roared at them while swinging wildly this time, and also shaking the cage to make the two girls yelp in place while Lilinoa held onto the little girl with her and taking the brunt of the wall-like damage, and felt drained with each slam she took.

Hajime gritted his teeth as he had a clear shot, but didn't want to harm the girls inside the creature as Meggy and Tari were stumped as to how to help Lilinoa before a random lightning bolt from the sky that was oddly enough black in color, zapped the top of the plant monsters head to anger it, and it retracted its vines before they all started to dodge along with tripping being involved, as it sent them into the ground to then randomly appear, and try to strike them.

They dodged the vines while Tari tripped and almost got hit if it wasn't for her weapon sending a blast of fire right at the vine itself to make it shriek, and earning a glint from Hajime's orbs at its weakness while making the dragon female given a 'What' look in return, "Send out Fire on those vines as we try and find an opening to get the girls." Tio sighed as she did so with them falling at the very effective results before noticing it shake and spit out his kid while also discovering Lilinoa was still wrapped around its vine-like tongue and was sucked back right into it as she looked to be unconscious.

The creature made them all unexpectedly wary as a darker aura covered its frame and witnessed it change into a plant-like version of Lilinoa as the monster gave a crazed grin, and saw the girl was suspended by being revealed in the center of its chest, and glowing red orb-like items on the hands and legs as it roared at them, and began doing strange things from using Lilinoa as a host, which they barely dodge them all: It sent plant-like bombs at them, charging in ramming speed, making boomerang-like seeds and above all else, ground or kick pounding… Which it got stuck in the right arm.

Tari yelped as her weapon alongside Meggy's charged at the exposed right hand and felt odd, electric energy unexpectedly coursing through their veins as they gapped at their weapons at transmitting a thunder-like attack at the orb, and saw it rapidly crack and disintegrate to make the monster howl in utter pain.

Hajime saw this and they repeated the same tactic for the other one and even used Tio or a few others as bait to trip the plant monster, twice, to be on the ground and did the same thing on those orbs. It then struggled at standing up before that aura returned as it then changed into another form, it's true one that they figured out while dodging its attacks.

It was a large snake-like plant monster with dark indigo coloring and was around the doubled size of the Hogwarts Basilisk. It had three heads as the two in the sides were flytraps with darker indigo leaves as the middle was the main head as it looked like a horned lizards head (but with a sharp yet jagged mouth with sharp teeth), but with dark blue coloring (just like the smaller ones) and has pure yellowish orbs with red swirls within its eyes alongside dark yellowish leaves around said head. Its main body was also dark indigo coloring yet it has black and dark red mixed thorns, and a strange heart-like symbol on its chest, and a thorny yet crooked tail that was in a curl at the end, and on its back was a see-through orb that showed Lilinoa being suspended within it, and her body glowing in a way they knew it was still siphoning her power.

This was a rare type of creature that Tari and Meggy knew was an Emblem Heartless Boss, and wondering how the hell it was here, and it is called the Throned Snake.

Without warning, it was sent from one head, green flames and from the other, silvery lightning at them in random directions, while it chuckled, and kept moving forward and back, and all they all could do was dodge while at the same time, take chance-like hits when they could, and eventually, Hajime shot its the right eye with his energy mixed and made it howl as it was a severe yet critical hit before doing the same to the other.

The creature shook in place as fire and electricity overtook its body before they all fell on their behinds when it detonated, and Lilinoa was flying in the air while passed out, still, and was then falling.

Seeing this, everyone tried to find out where she was going to fall to then only blink as something speedy nabbed her and headed off in the western direction of a dense forest of sorts.

"Lily-Chan!" Meggy shouts in despair in a way that Tari noticed yet didn't say anything as she glanced at Hajime and the others as they were about to leave (out of forced reluctance) before the man stilled, and only glanced at her as she stopped him while stating softly in a begging tone, "Please, help us get her back!"

Meggy was on her hands and knees at this point while holding back her tears, and she didn't understand what was wrong with her as, like Tari, her weapon dismissed itself. She also felt like she was abruptly crushed and defeated, and above all else, a strange feeling right in her heart itself that sent mental-like tingles all over her body to not have a stroke or heart attack, but the feeling of utter sadness and dread for Lilinoa.

"No." Hajime firmly expressed to make Tari startled while she blinked, and made Meggy stiffen at this as before Tari could say a word, edgewise, they all turned to a direction to make him suddenly be guarded as he was carrying his adopted daughter at this time, and made Tio hold in noise from her breath being briefly taken when she saw with a surprise when a cloaked figure appeared.

"This world will soon end… Darkness ties with other pathways and the Key have been found." Was all the male states to them to make them wary while Hajime didn't like the way he was gazing at his child before glancing at the direction the strange girl went, and they blinked as he tossed a strange hexagon-shaped card right at Tari and caught it. "Use that, and there is a chance you will be able to save her as she is the 'Key' itself… And also able to save most of the innocent lives here, in this true world that these three were sent to as the pathetic person understood the consequences, but not the action."

"Ok… Who the hell are you?" Tio asked him rudely while making Hajime sweatdrop and some of the girls with him, privately jealous of her intentional rubbing against his right side.

They all blinked as he didn't say a word for a few moments as if thinking, before claiming to them calmly with some widening their eyes along with them looking at Hajime and him a few times once his hood was off, and he widened his own orbs of disbelief when he saw the man lowered his hood and saw himself, but with black sclera with amber eyes, and blood-red and silver highlighted hair perfectly mixed as he stated to them in a brief introduction, "I am only known as Mexijah… Let's say that your 'Master' and I have a history within the Dark Maze to which was forcibly forgotten, and kept by means of someone more powerful than him or me alone."

He paused before glancing at Lilinoa's direction and right at Hajime in a way to force his decision for him, "I highly suggest that you would rethink the female's plea as if you didn't… You would not learn about your hidden yet secretive past if the Chosen was to be overused to death, as after all… Tainted Darkness from an enemy you made, has consequences." And after that, an abrupt flash occurred as he was abruptly gone.

"Hajime." A soft voice expressed from the group of girls and others, and he turned to it to then make his eyes briefly soften at the first female from his time within a place he wished to forget as they were the same place the male mentioned, as she is a rare vampire and the last of her type (as far as she knows). Despite being over three-hundred years old, the vampire, Yue, has a porcelain-like complexion, red crimson eyes, and a child-like figure due to her immortality (with her ability to adjust her bodily age as well. Up to at least twenty-five, in appearance). Her outfit consists of a frilly white dress shirt as well as a black frilly mini skirt. She wears a white coat with blue lining as well as a short pair of boots and knee-high socks. "We have to find her."

Hajime for once was about to object to this before he turned to another female that agreed with Yue, despite being a hybrid thanks to him saving her, a while back, and was using the formerly deceased body of a female named Noint. The name of this female is Kaori Shirasaki, and she is a beautiful woman with long silver hair and regular yet gemstone-like blue eyes, and an attractive figure with large chest size. She wore, however, a combat outfit which consists of a white sleeveless dress which has metal plates covering both sides of her waist as well as a winged helmet on her head, gauntlets on her arms, and greaves over her legs. "I agree as whatever that thing was… Was something we never faced before."

Recognizing the others and even his child, for once, looking at him in a way that he sighed before glancing at the two girls and declared sternly to them, "We will find her, and find out why she is this supposed 'Key' that strange man confided us about… Let's go." He glanced at the others as they proceeded to move out while not knowing that these woods were not ordinary woods as the observers glanced at each other as the video feed was suddenly shut off, to them.

* * *

**_Lilinola's POV; Unknown Location, a few hours later:_**

I started to wake up and I don't understand why I felt like lead. Like everywhere it was hard to move and even opening my eyes was difficult as I then stiffened when a voice noted in small amusement at me, "Seems the child is awake." Then another added while I heard clinking of sorts, and noticing or guessing I was scared and declared in the equal yet surprising agreement, "Indeed… If her stench of fear she currently letting out deems that."

Discerning something while I didn't realize I flinched when I felt like someone was touching me as the first voice claimed to the other in a mesmerizing tone as if looking things over, "Seems the truth of her blood accepting DNA works, largely since she rejected most of them that you barely obtained by _other_ means, Sister." As if offended by that while I heard that she placed some things down, declared in an offended way back, "Now how is that my fault, Brother? They were hard to find and locate in both the Realms… But you have to admit, the improvement of her body would be more useful when they come and get her to use, soon."

I didn't like what they just said about me as I didn't want anything else done as the markings and my wee-wee was enough for that, but I felt a hardly-felt pinch of sorts in my right arm, and that lead sensation was beginning to shortly grow away, "Why did you have to give her an Iron-Based sedative, Brother? That's what I think made her reject most of the stolen blood samples we injected into her." The one voice expressed as my eyes were regaining feeling and yet, I was mixed about opening them at this point as I heard the other voice answer back in a matter-of-fact tone, "Because it was the only means to make sure those injections go into her due to those markings handily informing us she's not as she seems and Sister… Especially since we wanted her as a weapon as well after her task was done."

Now I was worried as to what they did to me while I heard the male I guess sigh before expressing to his sibling back, while I felt him touch my body and was puzzled by feeling things as well, and hid an immediate wince by a pulling sensation from my behind, and tugging of sorts from my back, "At least her odd outfit she came with is bound to her with it being self-cleaning, and adjusting by anything else from what we studied… Advanced enchanting that's permanent on that. Hard to get off her though to change her."

They left me alone for what seemed like a few moments ago as I had my eyes forcibly opened as if they were checking them as I wanted to blink from the light they used before they allowed me to adjust while feeling my body was being raised and realized I was fully strapped down on iron restraints, and a table with plastic underneath me.

It was then I saw them, and they looked amused as to my reaction to them and their looks.

The first was the male as he was tall, around nine feet tall. He also has a charming look with him being lean yet fit, and in terms was handsome in a similarity of a better looking Naraku from Inuyasha… Except he has elvish ears, red skin with blue tiger markings, and black sclera with sky-blue reptilian eyes, and he mostly wore black leather gear that showed his central legs and arms that a thief would have, mixed with some plated armor on his forearms and shins, and some type of insignia on his outfits heart area that resembled a winged serpent of sorts in a dark green spiral.

The other was his supposed sister as they don't look anything alike, as she looked to be a demonic yet more human-looking female with cobalt blue skin, and resembled mostly to a Succubus I have seen within the Warlock Class in World of Warcraft, but she wore actual clothing that's basic shorts and t-shirt with the shirt being a "Kiss" insignia on it, and equally black or grey in colors. She also wore a neck choker and wrists that have silver small spikes on them, and she has two spaded tails that flickered in amusement of me staring at her. She, however, had a top-slender Figure as her chest size looked to be around a large DD-Cup, and her face was delicate-round with her cheeks showing jagged markings in a dark purple lightning design.

I was confused when she gazed me up and down while hearing the male groan to himself as he did something to the table I was on and was moving me, and not realizing anything at the time, was checking my body out, "I have to say though… That one DNA did more natural beauty, and those muscles and more... (Shivers) I hope we get some alone time." At the end of her words though, I was perplexed while feeling something wasn't right with my body as to when I struggled, I oddly enough felt foreign feelings from my sides and back, and also my tailbone as if something happened to them.

They then glanced upwards while also noticing that I was in some kind of fancy laboratory, as red lights were flashing then.

"So… Seems they are after her then." The male noted while making the female pout at the order he gave the female as she commenced taking me to the opposite direction of this maze-like hallway, "Take her to the scanners, and for the love of might… Don't tease her or anything else as I don't want to hear complaints from our hired boss, again." As he was going, she shouted in the response back to him, "It was one time and there was no way to avoid that outcome!"

I didn't like the way she was staring at me though as she used her tails to easily pull me along.

* * *

**_Normal POV; Within Diablos Lab's Lower Area:_**

The group was perplexed largely as to how a modern laboratory such as this was within this world and gave rise to Hajime and the others to think that where he and Kaori were from, weren't the only people to arrive.

They faced traps, dealt with bizarre smaller creatures, and more, and even tricked skillfully a large golem guard of sorts into giving them his Pass Card Key for the entire facility, and they ended up lost while finding out they were in an Owned Facility to a few other higher-ups… Especially when showing some mercy to dying victims or liberated those that made it, from experimentations they did.

Even after defeating some guards as well, they were warned that their boss is a pranking master out of three others, and Tari shared a glance with Meggy at that, privately, before they were eventually in the lower part of this facility… forty floors as such within a few hours, and came to a blank slate of sorts of being lost.

"We should have taken that map before that room burned." Suggested another one of Hajime's girls in his group as he wordlessly agreed with the others as Tari was presently hacking into the next room as they got lucky and knocked out the strange guard that was mutated with dog and cat genes to look like a combo of a wolf and saber-toothed tiger of sorts, as Tio and the others were either stand-sitting against the nearby wall, or privately amused as Myu tricked Meggy into playing a kid game with her.

The female that suggested it, is known as Shea Haulia, and she is a rabbit-like human race known as an Atavist Rabbitman. Shea, to mention this, has blue eyes and light blue hair, which is unique for her race and clan while also being around 5'2 in height. She's a very attractive and beautiful sixteen-year-old, boasting a large chest and a gallant figure. As a rabbitman, Shea also has rabbit ears atop her head. She wore, however, a sleeveless bikini armor that looks like a swimsuit, which leaves her stomach, midriff as well the upper portion of her breasts exposed along with a handmade coat that Yue created. She wears hot pants as well as a mini skirt with her legwear consisting of sturdy white boots that lace up to her ankles, as well as a leg lace on her thigh. And lastly, she wears around her neck a white and blue choker with ornaments adorning the simple black fabric, along with a luminous blue gemmed cross.

"Well, if it wasn't for the mishap Tio done, we would be able to do so." The girl otherwise was known as Shizuku Yaegashi, is a beautiful young woman around 5'7 in height with red-colored eyes and long black hair that is usually tied up in a ponytail, and currently, she lost her outfit and was wearing a black and silver armor-based jumpsuit she found on their way here that showed her curves very decent yet nicely, and her weapon on her left side.

"Well, Miss Yaegashi, how was she truly supposed to realize most of the chemicals were flammable… No offense, to you, Lady Tio." Another female is known Aiko Hatayama states before gazing sheepishly at the female dragon who merely shrugged, as she is a woman around her mid-twenties while being 4'6 in height. She is also described as having a childlike figure while having dark brown hair and mixed brown and green eyes (decided to mix them). She too wore an armored jumpsuit yet her dark pink with a silver lining as she too, had her original outfit ruined.

A female next to her while wordlessly crossing her arms in thought only nodded in agreement, as she is known as Liliana S. B. Heiligh. She is fourteen years old while being a beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes, and possesses a dazzling figure, she tinted though when her own light blue colored armored jumpsuit felt funny still to her, as she wouldn't consider wearing this except like the other two girls, got hers ruined as well. "Regardless of that issue, does it seem odd that the more we venture… The easier or harder it's getting for all of us?" Liliana tells them to get their attention.

Hajime and the select few understood her on that as they turned to Tari when she froze up as she had her arm linked to the console, and sighed while taking the cable she was shocked she had, out of the port and back into her arm as the door slid open… Though they had to cover Myu's eyes as they were all horrified as they had to pass through this hallway of failed experiments as they were butchered or worse- "Please… I never did… Anything wrong, let us go!" A random voice begged in a nearby room before hearing her screech with some low growling at whatever occurred to said female from another.

Hajime was reluctant yet warned the girls to wait as he pointed at the end of the long room, and they reluctantly did so except for Meggy and Tari and were horrified at discovering two females that were battered and tired, and even weak while painfully chained against the wall, and a crocodile-like guard only smirked at them.

The first was, to make Hajime blink, was a woman who is a beautiful lady in her mid-twenties with long green hair and green eyes. Unlike humans, her ears are fan-like fins similar to Myu. She also has maple-like hands with a folded thin film attached in between her fingers just the rest of her race, once again like Hajime's adopted daughter. She wore, however, an orange hospital gown with some bold white wording near her heart that was labeled "Prisoner 12547"... Her legs, however, were strapped to dozens of blood draining and replenishing tubes, which were being sent to a genetic laboratory further ahead, and her mouth was taped over while she was watching the proceedings with horror and helplessness on her face.

The other female was also in the same predicament, but she was rather different as she got shocked and glared defiantly, this time, at the guard himself while heavily chained up on the wall.

She has light-grey skin alongside having mid-back length long hair that was pure-white, like ice, and was tall or close to 7'1 in height. She also has a decent round face with a delicate nose and mouth as well, as she appeared to be at least eighteen or nineteen years old, in appearance (despite her chest being a Mid to Large F-Cup) alongside having a top-hourglass with a slender frame. She also has a pendant around her neck that was also attached to a choker made of steel-like bones, in design, along with her outfit. Although the pendant was also attached to what was an image of her skull as a dragon yet it was smaller. Her skin mostly showed as well from said outfit since the gear she wore mostly covered her assets, with ease, but also allowed a lot of her skin to be shown as well as her upper torso, and her lower part was plated-like leather of some kind that still showed her long, slender legs; which matched her upper gear, in color and terms. There were also runes on the sides of the leg armor and her upper, along with her lower part of her body's armor. She also has a tail that she, secretly, kept from her dragon form as the three (while hiding) easily saw this.

These two females were both in order, Remia and Sindragosa, and not understood to Hajime, the first female is Myu's mother…. And their story is sorta long to tell, but that's for a later date.

The guard only shocked her once again to make Sindragosa let out a roar of pain, and asserted in a way he didn't care and also making Hajime narrow his orbs before Meggy dragged Tari with her to the other side from his wordless signal to wait, from him, "Regardless to that, Dragon, I was ordered to make sure you two understand your place as those that enter here are the Boss' property and can do whatever they want to ya."

Sindragosa, however, saw Hajime as he was walking quietly behind the guard with her responding with a feral gleam within her orbs, "Well… I will never ignore what you did to the other guards to Lady Remia… Do your worst, Reptile Freak!" She roared as she did get shocked again before the guard turned too little too late as he was grinning with ease, and shoved right into a nearby wall before he was shot a few times by the man's one of two guns in the head.

He turned as he saw Meggy was busy with Tari as they were getting Sindragosa loose and went over while placing his weapons back in their holsters to Remia, and she weakly stared at him before passing out once again as he effortlessly yet carefully pulled the devices off her, and her straps, and started carrying her bridal style.

"About time someone took matters into their own hands… If those straps weren't magic draining ones, I would've torn him to bits." Sindragosa growled out while she was regaining her strength to Hajime primarily while sending a wordless glance of thanks to the two girls, and he only nodded wordlessly while leading them to the others- "Mama!" Myu unexpectedly exclaimed out to make the others blink at this as she rushed over to Hajime and saw Remia with feared worry over her body.

"Oh… Your the Eyepatch Demon most of the Dagon Empire noted to avoid…" Sindragosa notifies mainly the male to make him sharply stare at her for that before she paused while holding a wince as they gaped as her one broken wing proceeded to heal itself with a few horrible bone-like snaps and whatnot as she flexed then after, with a mirthful glance then to Myu, "Seems she was well looked after, as Lady Remia was looking for you, Little One."

"You don't mind Master at all?" Tio declares while crossing her arms under her bust with a perplexed look, and glimpsing her, Sindragosa held in something only Hajime saw in slight shock at seeing her, before responding with a shrug and informing them all with slight information of sorts to what this facility did, "Not really as he isn't my type… But I'm glad he killed the mutated bastard, as they have drained our blood for experiments and worse things this one of many places that exist, has."

This worried, however, Tari and Meggy at that they saw before they all went rigid when the speakers started to speak out in a male's voice and were directed at all of them, mainly, "**Attention intruders to this Facility: You have been warned from a few floors of the outcome of interfering with matters not of your own. Sure we have been ventured at night while also leaving pranks, but we also paid others to do so… Even if they're not humane. You will not interfere with what we have planned for The Key, as she will also be the perfect weapon for all the realms!**" They abruptly heard screeching sounds that they saw Sindragosa pale too if she could by her face she made at them, as the male finished speaking in a taunt before they commenced to run as well from hearing clawed footsteps, of sorts, heading right to them, "**I hope you would like the Shriekers we modified from a particular realm, as they can no longer breed by food… But they can kill you all!**"

"I hope we don't get to find out what these Shriekers are!" Shizuku states for them all as they were perplexed about the dubbed creature's name, and froze when they entered a long hallway with Tari lightly gulped and claimed to everyone as Myu was being carried by Tio once again, and clutched to her in small fear, "I think we may have a problem…" they found the creatures.

The Shriekers, that they all saw in a large group of at least ten, are about four feet long and three feet tall, along with their jaws pieces about one and a half feet long, and slightly resembled dinosaurs or heavy ground-dwelling birds, having stout, three-toed legs and a compact body. They also have a short, stump-like tail. This tail, as well as some small bulges in the neck, has some orange coloring on it. Their skulls, however, consists of a powerful, beak-like armored upper jaw and a much narrower lower jaw, and the mandibles have sharp hooks and serrations, ideal to hold prey. Inside the "beak" is a slightly prehensile tongue they saw from a few of them.

They did that screech once they raised their flaps to realize they saw body heat and commenced charging right at them before they blinked as Sindragosa looked irritated and soon breathed out light blue flames from her mouth that, to shock them, froze them in place.

When she was done, she glanced back at the gaping stares of the girls, and even Meggy and Tari before they regained their composure as they began running from hearing more of the Shriekers coming their way.

They all then saw a larger tunnel-like hallway, and Sindragosa having enough running, breathed a deeper flame from her mouth this time while blocking the way back, to ire Hajime at that yet also understood as they reluctantly continued down the way forward… To a large and fancier, laboratory of sorts.

It was immense as they then saw Hajime give Remia to Tio, since Myu went to Yue this moment, for comfort, and ventured deeper into it as it was large but also spacious.

They were all wary as well while discovering empty glass containers of what they guessed, were finished projects or whatever while nearby near the furthest point away from them, inside a tank, was someone else, later on, would be surprised to be alive once again, as their tail wavered a few times within the liquid solution.

Sooner than later, they all saw a small safety area, and discerning their tired or weary states, made most of them object to this as Tari found and managed to make a safety barrier from a nearby console, "All of you wait here for a moment… Seems whoever is keeping The Girl, would use any of you against us."

The group sighed as he was about to go forward yet he paused and glanced at noticing Meggy looking at him defiantly at his words while telling him off, "I won't let you go after Lilinoa alone. She's important to me- I mean to all of us, and I don't want her to be hurt anymore then she has."

Hajime was suspicious of that previously yet he shrugged indifferently to her as he continued onwards and Tari looked like she was about to object to this except she sighed from glimpsing Meggy's look, and expressed to her in a soft tone to which Meggy grinned at her to try and relieve her friend, "Be careful, Meggy."

Meggy went after Hajime with them noticing Sindragosa looking contemplative and made Tari then ask her in curiosity as she only took a few steps away from them, "Where are you going, Miss?"

Sindragosa turned to glance at the blue-haired teen and remarked in a way they were all puzzled yet curious as well, as it was just them in this laboratory after all, and the only way back was blocked by thick ice from magic, "To explore and find out why they wanted our blood so damn badly." _And to find out how they realized I was given a second chance to live again._ She added to herself as an afterthought.

With Meggy and Hajime, several minutes later, they came to a large dome-like area that was filled with even fancier technology and whatnot and was fully running as well.

This made the Ex-Inkling somewhat nervous Hajime saw yet she held being startled when her weapon appeared randomly within her hands once more, and he had the same thought while bringing his guns out again, and hid behind some stacks of mechanical machines to see, with Meggy horrified while mixed emotions ran through her, at beholding a passed-out, altered Lilinoa, and an odd-looking yet demonic female she grew oddly envious of and was touching her chest and whatnot in a perverted manner, and at the same time, saw that she was fully naked.

Lilinoa kept her hair color, those seal-based lines, and her skin color, but she looked like she was sixteen years old (instead of a young girl) at an impressive 6'2, in height. She has also gained a majestic looking muscular figure a bodybuilder has, like a slender look of She-Hulk (if she was that age), while at the same time, the perfect hourglass figure: A large DD-Cupped chest with a lower D-Cup set below while having rosy pink yet semi-large areola and decently-matched-in-size nipples that looked puffy, of sorts, an extra set of arms below her original ones with each forearm looking to have changed the lines into barbershop spirals, despite her arms being well-muscled as well as to the top of her hands and the spiral also went around her left-upper breast and her lower-right breast, to her areola. Her hands also looked to be feral and humanoid-dragon-like of sorts, with black-tipped claws as they were still petite looking yet also slightly big, and her feet even more reptilian with an extra claw at the end of her heels. She also gained decently ample thighs, decently muscular legs, plentiful birthing hips, decently small fitted yet also muscular waist with six-pack abs, a slender looking monkey tail with the design being telescopic as at the tip was a scorpion-like stinger, and matching skin-colored gargoyle wings with the membrane looking like scaled feathers that were pure white (like a dulled pearl), in color, from the shoulder blades of her back while being slim in appearance with an upper claw at the tips, and the design being jagged with the ends being wide. She also has a petite looking mouth with the sides of her cheeks having revealing sharp silvery teeth (just like Mileena from Mortal Kombat, in design). She has on her left and right temples two light ivory colored, rigid, thick horns that face forward crookedly to the sides of her head perfectly while resembling a pair of vertebrae, and with each tip made out three tips that joined at the end, and on her forehead was a smaller blue ruby-colored Oni-based horn. Her dick she has, however (to lastly mention it), grew to be six inches flaccid and slightly thick, alongside it also looks like it was leaking unusual blue yet clear fluid, with each twitchy movement Lilinoa unconsciously did.

All in all, whatever they did to her was perfectly done of sorts to match her new voluptuous, sexy, and physically well-fitted body with muscle toned frame, and if Lilinoa was aware, her penis would have been fully hard from whatever was pumped into her (as side effects), and all the perplexing teasing the demoness has done while out.

Hajime ceased Meggy from acting out in abrupt rage to make her blink and wordlessly look at him for when he did a shushed motion and pointed at a nearby set of double doors as they slide from the center, outwards, to reveal a person that made the female demon shortly stop her actions within moments. "Brother! I… Um, was merely preparing her for the ritual needed." Was all the female states to make him sigh as he responded in a sarcastic retort to make her huff, "Sure you are… Anyways, the boss wants to change the plan, as they figured a new way to get this world into the Taint's hands."

This made the demoness pout at him for before she reluctantly nodded, and made Meggy angered more as she wasn't bothered at the moment why Lilinoa was a unique gendered girl, but the purposed yank she did down there before she used her tails to then drag the slab table to the side entrance labeled: Coliseum Area, and the two followed while trying to lay low, did.

Back with the others as they went into decent groups to investigate this probably used lab, and to keep an eye on an over-curious Myu, as it seems to them all this was the Main Laboratory that they did stuff in, they were livid with being curious yet not _too _curious to mess with things… Although Sindragosa remained behind with Tio to babysit and, privately, wanted to discuss things without their notice.

Tari was with both Hajime's Teacher and Kaori as they saw largely every single genetic tube was broken except a select few, and she wondered where they went as she was puzzled as to what Temporal Rainbow Energy was from her eyes briefly stating that, and confidentially, recalled SMG4's list of characters that oddly enough, were labeled on these devices.

"So… How did you three actually arrive?" Kaori states in a tone she wanted to finally learn, as she and Yue were the only ones to sense that they were not from anywhere they recognized at all, to Tari.

Tari, in turn, hid a light gulp that both females noticed, and before she could reply, they froze while discovering a few tanks near them that were intact, and saw some were recovering tanks and way in the back, was one tank that was glowing in a way it was eerie… Which they headed to as not perceived to them, one of the recovering female's eyes opened while watching them pass by before she and the last remaining recovering females, were sucked into a rainbow-like vortex with a wordless look of finally, on her face.

They were nearly there until they froze at hearing an abrupt scraping sound, and they glanced at each other before warily going back to only froze at beholding a monster of sorts, and it looked to be scanning them by the optics it has.

Since it appeared to be a male in design, he appears to have two sides. One is Animal-like, and the other is more Robotic and "glitchy". His right side is similar to that of an anthropomorphic wolf, its muscled paw is quite long and you can see the fur on it, the palm has four fingers and relatively short claws, the same applies to the right leg. Also from this side, a long fur juts out on its back, which, with such length, resembles a tail, as befits a wolf… However, his left side appears to be the least damaged as he's missing parts of his left side. He has a dark grey hue and a white front, and his animatronic's half appears to be made of plastic-like metal of sorts. He has four fingers (including thumbs) on each hand with blades at the end of each of them.

This, everyone, was secretly a captured and rebooted animatronic dubbed as Twisted Wolf, from this place, and was added to its program as the guard of the Main Lab.

"**Biological group of Non-Diablos Facilities detected… Removal is authorized.**" He claimed before shortly chasing after them with Tari mentally complaining about the awkward situations she ends up in and passed by a few other girls as they too, ran with them while they split up without meaning too, within the lab.

Tari was with Kaori as Yue and a few girls were trying yet also simply stalling said robot, as they managed to find the chemical section of the labs, without realizing it. The other girls were further away from them.

"That was close," Tari states to Kaori with the girl only nodding before she hid a wince and glanced as her hand was in some green goo on the desk near her before she unexpectedly felt like she was on fire, and collapsed on the ground as Tari didn't have time to prepare herself as Kaori abruptly let out a flash of light that nearly blinded her before it died out, and made Tari gap while noticing the goo was gone and didn't hear a hidden chuckle at all from noticing Kaori was still herself, but she has changed.

Her hair grew long and was immediately mixed between both black and silver, brown and blue heterochromia eyes (right brown, left blue), grew to 5'9 in height, gained supple yet decently plump thighs, perky yet round behind, a tucked-in waist with her figure being a muscular-hourglass frame, and her chest size was instantly a large E-Cup. Her ears also became pointed yet jagged at the sides, a green cross-like gem on her forehead with crescent moon markings on her cheeks in teal colors, and tiger-like markings on her arms and legs as well. Even her outfit she wore, was somehow managed to be adjusted to perfectly fit her even more.

Kaori grabbed her head while she felt like something was unlocked or even unsealed from her, and shook her head when Tari helped her up and blinked at noticing her below her stature while the blue-haired teen expressed in concern, "You ok? You touched some weird goo and you changed?" Tari didn't see the flicker within Kaori's orbs, briefly at that, when she conveyed to her in a surprising more majestic sounding voice that was still hers, but older sounding as if she was in her twenties, "Yes… And I think that I feel more than I have ever felt when Hajime-Kun saved me."

Tari reluctantly nodded at that as she didn't see the same goo get soaked into her skin alongside its equalizing agent from what was privately left on Kaori's outfit, and they blinked at discovering a standby computer near them. Tari seeing words abruptly began splaying out, hooked herself into it, and saw it was Tawny.

To mention this to everyone, they found the third party member of the two that's here, and left her with Peach while fixing the mess she cussed while chasing her, and let's say it was "Chaotic" and leave it at that… However, James indeed (out of reluctance) contacted Tawny and well found out someone was hidden in plain sight while hacking into the machine, and actually sent the three girls into the mentioned realm that was, secretly, tracked her arrival and followed them inside her Shared Mansion, within Hell itself.

"Who is it?" Kaori asked Tari curiously while seeing her type away and blinked at the blue-haired teen when she responded while not glancing at her, "It's my cousin's mother…" she paused before glancing at Kaori before resuming her task and noticing what Tawny wanted as she perplexed yet kept Kaori kept Tari's words in mind, for later, "Her true mother as she has quite a few parents due to her type of race she is." They then heard an immediate beep as the screen showed Tawny and the gang within the background and Kaori secretly gaped while inside her head, a particular person did the same at how massive of a chest size she has as she spoke worriedly to Tari, "Where is she, Tari?"

"I'm not sure... But Meggy went with a man named Hajime, and went after whoever has her." Tari informed her in honesty to make her narrow her orbs and saw her looked determined while she then abruptly left to worry her lovers yet stayed out by her wordless gaze to them, and Tari had an immediate feeling of mixed hope while she blinked as the screen cut off before they both hid an unexpected yelp as they were dragged by pitch-black tentacles and away from the area.

Back with Hajime and Meggy, they followed the two supposed siblings, and into a large chamber with a cloaked person soon clapping as the double doors shut behind them, and noted in an enriched female tone to them that seemed British of sorts, and gestures when the demoness stopped pulling Lilinoa, "It seems this facility has demonstrated themselves reliable after all… Despite the earlier hiccups of most of our prisoners except a select few, that escaped. Well done at bringing her to me, Staferson Twins."

The two bowed while giving the person secretive looks of irritation as the female walked calmly down and inspected Lilinoa's prone form, before glancing at the male twin as she firmly acknowledged then, "I take it she is a One-Winged then? And by the aspects of her body… Her blood adjusted what we failed to inject her with, seemingly aged her body and yet detecting her soul and others are young- Never mind, these are the results?"

"Yes, Lady Soxer. We did as we were told and handled things in our usual way, as mercenaries for hire." The male began while the demoness blinked as she thought she saw something as secretly, Meggy was grabbed before she could have been noticed by Hajime as they silently watched the proceedings. "The facility is what finished the task at hand for your Weaponized Key… In fact, since we will be paid soon, would you care to tell us what type of Key she is?"

Lady Soxer paused at this before glancing at them, and held amusement within her orbs while claiming to them, then, and made both Meggy's and Hajime's eyes widen at what she illustrated. "You see you two… It would be none of your business at all to the affair of The Taint, but you proved yourselves worthy to at least understand what she exactly was designed for in the first place: The Chosen Key to All Realms… The Golden Child of both Harmony and Destruction, and above all else, our tool to free the pieces of our master: The Tainted Lord." Here she paused before she added while making them sweatdrop then, "Well, his Shell of a body as he is presently a spirit trapped within a mortal shell, and recuperating from his last attempt to gain the Thirteen Wonders of Balance, to which, sadly, gained new forms to try and find them once again."

She turned abruptly away from Lilinoa as she pushed a secretive button on her desk that then raised up, and uncovered a safe. She then entered the combination and procured a black briefcase that she gave to the demoness herself while declaring to them in assuredness, "Your amount is fully there, and more due to the last few prisoners you brought to us. As I planned on altering what is needed to be done to claim this world outside this facility, as my master's."

The two hiding didn't like the sound of that as the other two held being jumped scared when a black vortex showed itself near Lady Soxer, and they casually left into it and when it closed up, the two moved out of hiding when she sharply gazed at their spot and noted in a tone of dissatisfaction, "You two disappoint me when you could have confronted me when they were here."

"Give us the girl." Hajime only states to her as Lady Soxer laughed at this in a way she was faking her emotions this entire time, and lowered her hood to make Meggy gap from seeing things that the demon male saw, as she looked just like Lily Evans herself, except she was not only younger looking or close to sixteen years of age, but she has amber-colored orbs in a serpent's design and silvery streaks in her auburn hair. "I rather not, as she has yet to give me what I need to kickstart your world's end."

With that, she snapped her fingers as an immediate sickly pale-yellowish energy covered Lilinoa's frame to make her unexpectedly twitch in place while she commenced crying those tears once again, and those tears were floating shortly to a book of sorts Lady Soxer gotten from her cloak while chanting quickly, in Latin.

Hajime shot a few bullets at her then, but they bounced off her as she was fully protected by a forcefield of sorts, and saw Meggy dismisses her weapon and was trying yet failing on getting Lilinoa free, and he soon dismissed his weapons and starting casting spells at her to which she showed amusement on her face while chanting and saw she was sending vials of random things she gathered into the book and thought he recognized it yet it wasn't coming back to him at all, as he was chasing her around the entire room before chasing her through a revealed tunnel she left into and lead to the fighting arena for their prisoners.

Meggy as she ignored Hajime leaving her to herself, was crying as despite the short time learning the girl, she felt like she oddly understood Lilinoa her entire life, and watching her like this… Was making her inwardly weep inside as there was nothing she could do.

_If only we came sooner while not getting into fights and things… It feels like the Isle all over again…_ Meggy thought to herself as she grabbed Lilinoa's hands and didn't like the way her pulse was weak and ignored the burning sensation from the aura from that person as she grew worried from watching cuts form around her arms and legs- "Let me handle this." A sudden, familiar voice told her gently with hidden anger detected, and Meggy looked to see Tawny was there alongside Xemnas, and he did not look at all happy while she held in shock at watching Tawny's hands glowing a teal color as she struggled yet managed to get the straps off of Lilinoa while glimpsing on the desk nearby, was her outfit that was labeled "Further Study" in bold letters in a taped sticky note.

Tawny awkwardly held her child with ease while glancing at the direction she sensed a fight was taking place, and irritation grew within her, and placed her child down on the desk as her legs were at the end, blinked like Meggy did like the outfit, without warning, attached itself and rapidly molded, entirely, into the girls frame while dismissing that aura and Lilinoa collapsed while sleeping this time.

"Xemnas." Tawny firmly started to get the man's sharp attention, "Find the others that came with and anything you can get out of the facility… I'm off to take care of things." Xemnas only nodded as he made a vortex as to make Meggy perplexed at, brought forth a few strange creatures she never has recognized it all before, and understood Tari would realize more about them as she remembered they were Nobody's, but not what type they were.

They have large, humanoid bodies with long yellow spikes for hands and feet. They wear dark gray bodysuits with white straps wrapping around their chests. Their sleeves flare out wide and end in a pointed fringe reminiscent of Xemnas' crown, back then. They have gray hoods with the Nobody emblem on the front, and a white scarf around their throats. They wear a gray sash belt that drapes down at the front nearly to the floor. Above their spike feet, they wear dark gray chaps with portions of the Nobody emblem which fade from yellow to white.

He wordlessly gestured to the child as they did a silent nod while Meggy thought they were perplexed, and they commenced carrying her away while at the same time, Meggy blinked at watching as they left into it, The Puppet came out of it before it shifted to a female, and made Meggy gapped as she gazed at herself in a reminiscent way, "Seems its official: I can't change back."

Charlotte is instantly a teenage girl around seventeen with a round face and light rosy cheeks, and with brown wide eyes that "glisten" alongside black sclera, and shoulder-length brown hair with silvery and white mixed highlights. She also wore a white t-shirt, black bluejeans, combat boots, and an olive green jacket with some of her "Puppet" trademark also done around the sides. She has a thin mouth and always looks as if she were about to smile. She still retained some of her animatronic parts, however, as her pupils were pure white like a robotic pupil, and her skin color was close to an ashen color with her being slightly taller than a female seventeen-year-old (around seven feet exactly in height), and she has a slender yet top-heavy figure with her chest being a basic DD-Cup.

"So you were hiding things after all?" Tawny states to her in which Charlotte paused her glancing over her permanent body, and stared at her a few moments before nodding with a look Tawny understood all-too-well. "Yes. And it preceded further due to your daughter, and from what I'm sensing within my veins… My Half-Sister." Tawny froze around that while giving Xemnas a bewildered stare as he chuckled lowly and just shrugged with a look of later as he left to go carry his task out.

Tawny gazed at Meggy and declared to her with a feral grin as the Ex-Inkling determinedly nodded in acknowledgment as Charlotte showed she has power as well if it wasn't for her showing the glowing orb of energy that was primarily black with a yellow aura around it, "Let's go avenge my daughter."

* * *

**_Lilinoa's POV; A few days later (June 12th, 2011):_**

I woke up once again feeling like lead, and wondered to myself why I tend to have this happen every time I was taken, and blinked a few times to get my eyes to focus while glancing to my right and saw my Mama was passed out while in an awkward position nearby me, and with a blanket placed on her as she was in the spare recliner that I guessed, was moved next to me.

I glanced to my right as I saw Tari was playing games with Meggy and Saiko, and a few others to realize something may have gone down, and I missed it, as Myu was also playing alongside another girl that looked more to an armored dragon at least, looking flustered before hearing the words, 'Team One Wins' and saw Tari gently high-fiving Myu as Meggy sighed before they sweatdropped as they seemed to be playing Team Matches within the Super Mario Smash Bros. Game on her side of the room, and with the volume turned down.

"This so-called game is a true trickster as I do see one… How do you work these things out as this is the fifth time I lost to a Youngling?!" The dragon female claimed to them as Saiko shrugged before glancing and doing a double-take at my position before getting the others aware of this while noting in secretive relief, "Lily-Chan finally awake." I felt like I couldn't move at all, still, but only looked around, and I also realized something seemed to be off... but I don't understand what as they paused the game and came over to me.

"How are you feeling Lily?" Meggy asked me firstly with Tari to also puzzle me, made me stunned while I saw they had bruises on their face and arms to also worry me over, and glimpsing that, explained things to me that caused dread as to what I don't want to look at myself, again, in the mirror for.

* * *

**_Within the Coliseum Arena; with Tawny and Meggy just entering, Normal POV, a few days ago:_**

The two entered the large fighting area and saw Hajime was sent right into Tawny from watching the Lady Soxer not at all putting any effort to face him, yet blinked while gazing at her with the immediate intensity of sorts before remarking in a taunt, and at the same time, Tawny righted Hajime and ignored their looks of being amused as he was bounced off Tawny's bosom before landing on his backside, "So… You're the One-Wing's mother before me? Shall I lay down and surrender, or solely have you at my own mercy?"

"You will pay for what you did to her!" Tawny yells as her hands were glowing a deeper shade of green with hints of violet to amuse Lady Soxer as Meggy gotten into a stance as Hajime struggled yet joined them when the cloaked female narrowed her orbs as green and fiery energy showed, and unexpectedly began moving to her exposed open hand. They then saw the energy rapidly started to get denser to the point it formed a demonic-looking katana in primarily sickly metallic green and crimson colors, and a black snake handle.

Lady Soxer then got into a fencers pose before she smirked at them, and claimed before she swiftly charged at them all, "I would like to see you try."

Lady Soxer started casting dark magenta crescent waves at them all while she sped through them, and they luckily dodged before they had to split up when she leaped into the air as she did an X-like slash at them all to which by mere luck again, they dodged the attack to anger the female more.

Meggy gaped at herself before Tawny moved her when she randomly was swinging her weapon and an electric ball of energy a that looked like from the one attack Zekrom knows, shot out of it and made Lady Soxer glare at the Ex-Inkling as it made a hole right through the wall passed her, and sent a retaliatory attack of flames at her spot before dodging Hajime's magical attacks and bullets.

Meggy was then acting on instinct as she blocked a hit while crossing blades with Lady Soxer before she leaped skillfully into the air and to another spot when Tawny tried grabbing her with a realistic illusion of shadowy grappling hands from her own opened palms, and Hajime sending another blast of power at her.

Lady Soxer then laughed before channeling energy right into her weapon and raised it within the air, and twisted the blade sideways. Without warning, it sent out random yet scorching fireballs from the tip in random directions to which by mere luck again, dodged it with a few scrapes.

Tawny narrowed her orbs as she decided to act even more before she could let another attack like that occur, and channeled her energy and her unique magic into her entire body to improve her speed, strength, and agility as she was dodging left and right from Lady Soxer before they were stopped when she decided to possibly go with a "Plan B" when she snapped her fingers, and a vortex showed when a tentacle monster came forth from a voided vortex of sorts and made them halt when they saw both Tari and making Hajime blinked in small surprise by her features, Kaori. "One more step and I will have their souls."

Meggy felt unexpected sharp pains within her heart at that, as Tari was like a sister and also one of her best friends, besides both Saiko and Mario, and didn't realize what to do with Hajime out of reluctance, lowered his weapons, saw Tawny had an unexpected gleam in her orbs to realize she had received an idea, and decided to distract the female before them while Tawny started doing one-handed signals in a way, she would have been knowledgeable about said ways of particular ninjas. "Name your terms."

Kaori was privately stunned with Tari glancing at her friend she made within the endless void from the monster, as Lady Soxer grinned at this situation, "The ways of one's emotions are to be expected when it comes to situations such as these… Very well. I suppose I can twist things as I have part of what we need from the child herself." While she was distracted, Tawny hid some anger at that while continuing to focus her task as Meggy glanced and was perplexed as to what Lilinoa's mother was doing. "I want you to leave me be while I take this," she gestured to the book while not detecting something forming behind her by Tawny having no choice but to summon "him", "And give it to my own master and to give it to the dark one."

Here she posed while pointing her weapon at the tentacles holding the two girls as they held back screams of pain, and they were forced to watch this, briefly, before she smirked at them, "If I don't have any way to leave in peace, then they- What?! She was unexpectedly grabbed by a mass of energy that then formed into a person and this person made Tari and Meggy glance at Tawny in alarm and wariness, as it was something they didn't expect: It was Sonic the Hedgehog…. Well, of sorts.

He looks almost exactly like Sonic from Sonic Boom Series, other than his black sclera and red irises. He is also covered in blood and has sharp, jagged teeth.

"**_So you summoned me to deal with this piece of trash?_**" The supposed 'Sonic' states while glancing at Tawny with a grin that unnerved the girls and hardly for Hajime as Lilinoa's mother nodded while making 'Sonic's' orbs glint by her words she noted firmly in anger, "Yes. She must pay for harming… **My child…**" the girls and for once even Lady Soxer gulped by the brief, dark-like aura that showed with Tawny's orbs going briefly amber and back to make 'Sonic' grin even crazily back in wordless response while the two vanished in a shadowy mist as the female dropped the book.

Before they could get it, the book shook and shivered in place before an unexpected red, fiery eye showed on the front cover as it then glowed while they heard a screech from the tentacles that held both Tari and Kaori, and were blinded while at the same time, feeling equally drained as they found themselves back within the lobby within the Fused Mansion.

* * *

**_Back to Lilinoa's POV, Present:_**

I was made to sit upon my bed as for some reason, I dreaded as to gazing at my body as I listened to what they experienced while I was out of it, and didn't realize that my Mama was awake and made us all jump when she uttered softly to me as I was able to turn my head, at least, to her, "At last. I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

She then hugged me while I tinted and felt funny from her chest pushing into me a little, below, and she then let go of me while holding my left hand as I then made them all tint when I felt like I had the urge to go to the bathroom eventually kicked in, as I tinted as well from being embarrassed, "Um. Can someone help me to the bathroom? I have to go, bad."

I did see myself in the mirror, and I was showing a blank expression to concern the others that aided me, as it was my Mama and Saiko, mainly, and I was informed of things while I was cleaning up, particularly since some of it was from my male part of my body as it was sensitive, and was walking around the Mansions hallways to learn I was stir crazy, slightly.

Xion and a few others were searching around Hell for information about the group that abducted us and changed me into another look, again, and would return later on after my first official day of class, and found they managed to sneak both Meggy and a select few others into my classroom as well.

My Mama and a few others, however, were still recovering by what the book did to them when it abruptly vanished to who knows where, and Meggy was the least affected along with Tari when that happened.

The Fazbear Mall did an apology thingy for me and the others, and I did pass by Toy Chica and a few others that waved and even gave me a gentle pat on the back while avoiding my sensitive wings as well, from becoming my House Guests to whenever they wanted to do so as time seems to oddly enough, pause when they leave and resumed once they go back, into their own door that is.

Nezuko and the other girls in the Infirmary Ward were still recovering yet were aware, and wanted to ask questions about things once they were better.

All in all, everyone was peachy of sorts and were doing their own thing as even SMG4 managed to update Sanara to be able to roam the entire mansion without setbacks, and made it she was able to eat or drink as well… Mostly since I was also being cared for, from my awkward reluctance, by one of the girls I bought within the Hell-like Market Place as the other four were kept busy, and was with my Mama and Saiko as I was puzzled why Meggy and Tari left, as they said they forgot something.

She is a brown-skinned sixteen-year-old girl with sharp brown eyes and short dark brown hair, and also a slender yet petite figure as she has the developments to be gorgeous in a few years, despite alright having a Mid-C-Cup sized chest. Her outfit, however, consists of a tan blouse with a brown border around the collar with a blue dress and red sash while also showing that she wears black shorts underneath. She also wore red prayer beads with a white tassel rest on her head.

I found out her name is Ajna, and she was taken a day after she and her allies saved her world for utter doom that she also refused to tell me. And she was kept, like the other four girls, as a slave girl for a few weeks before I purchased her and her slave colleagues while she was auctioned as a set towards.

To be honest with myself, I wasn't getting used to my new body this time, as I keep giving sheepish looks for nothing when my tail or even my medium-sized wings knocked over something. Or when I did so without realizing when using my newer arms to spill a drink or something on someone (this breakfast as it was awkward silence this time). Or even when I ate more food than normal, and a few other things… Particularly when I was in the bathroom I refused to state what was wrong with my Mama giving others tinted looks as I had to hesitate and ask her to do so, to my chest.

All to that, I felt like I was a freak even more than before as I do feel normal, and yet, at the same time, I didn't. I wasn't absolutely honest with myself as despite the phrase and all the things I have been getting, and feeling like I belonged… I still felt like that this was all for granted, and I would wake up in a home or worse while getting hit, cut, or even "Used", as I did lose that "Card" to someone when I was still left with _them_, by forcible means.

"What's wrong?" My Mama raised a question to me as I blinked from thinking these dark thoughts away, and stared at her and barely saw Saiko was coving it up yet she did also showed concern on her face, to me, especially since I didn't notice my lower set of arms was hugging myself and also betrayed my words to them. "N-Nothing. I'm fine."

They both then gave me a glance of not believing me before I tripped over myself to which I landed on Ajna and didn't realize my bust was on her face, and despite Saiko being half-amused of the situation only slightly as she helped me up with my Mama, my Mama states softly to me then as I looked away, "It's not when I can tell easily that your troubled, Lily."

I said nothing while I then blinked in small surprise while not realizing that I was crying glowing blue tears to worry Saiko over since she thought differently, and not my mother, since she gently held my face in a firm yet gentle grip while making me stare at her right in the eyes, "I know what you're feeling My Child, and I've been down that route before. You haven't done anything wrong, and you are Lilinoa: My Daughter. And even though you were forced to be changed by that actual facility, nothing. And I mean, nothing. Is going to change that."

I actually surprised her without realizing as I did hug her with all four of my arms, and she comforted me while we were on the ground and gave Saiko a glance to which she nodded, and grabbed Anja with a receptive look and dragged her away, as I felt like nothing could happen to me, again, to make me feel like a bad person to myself.

* * *

**_Abandoned Military Base is known as Area 51, At this point and time:_**

A man by the name of Roger B. Slander was overseeing the base as usual and is the head general and owner of this once-proud military base. He was a man that was fit, despite being in his late fifties and wore a dark green military uniform with medals and whatnot. He also was 6'1 in height while also looking like he was always stern, has a trimmed mustache, and dark brown eyes.

He was sitting in his seat as usual while sipping his drink and saw the lackeys were typing and monitoring within the computers they updated within the base when a blare sounded and saw something that made him grin as they zoomed in: Energy fluctuations skyrocketed within England to something that his employees wanted to be tracked, and decided to head over there.

"Send in the Team as I'm personally heading over there myself, and get in contact with Mr. Shadow, as I think he too will be interested." Roger states to them as they did so, and got up before leaving the control room and paused as he glanced to his right and relaxed from grabbing his pistol, by seeing his contact. "I was wondering when you planned to show up, Mr. Arento." The man was fully cloaked, but you could tell he was fit and was more than he seemed, despite him wearing black armor that represented serpents underneath.

"So… You found the Subject we had to cover up?" The man states in a way Roger sighed and nodded warily as this made Mr. Arento secretly grin underneath his hood, and a glowing glint briefly within his orbs. "Excellent… Soxer was a fool to try and harness her power by altering her makeup, but she did settle the issues further along with the girl to maybe be of more use to us. Particularly since she is immediately in relation to a few others due to that as those elder siblings we have, secretly, have been keeping track of… Despite the few Subjects that escaped for that." _Especially since she was actually the Subject's Forced Nobody Version of her Exiled Aunt on the Potter Side… Good riddance to her I say._

"Yes… Want me to look more into things then?" Roger asked to see him be perplexed when he was given a book that had an off-like feeling to it, "Indeed… Keep that safe as My Master is entrusting you with this book, as you are well understood about things as they are, and to what they are not."

Roger nodded while glimpsing he vanished into smoke and made the military man sighed as he placed the book into his outfit while grabbing the folder labeled with an "X" that came with it "Project Saiyan", and headed to the Files Room to put it away as a failed attempt, and decided "Project Cell" would be better.

* * *

Well, that's it for the chapter as I figured that I would leave you all on a cliffhanger, as the next chapter, would be Lilinoa trying to accept herself within the school, and more that I don't wish to spoil.

So yes, I added specific Franchises as such into this for a reason, as this is going to be a random yet "Timed Random" Story. That means that this story will be randomly plotted as such, and would also have a mix of other specific characters or whatever within this story. This isn't going to be like the "Jade Chan Story" I once had on here for Fanfiction, but it will be better than that one, I promise.

Now there is a reason I added both the Arifureta Franchise, and the FNAF Franchise in this story as well, but that's for a later date and no spoilers for the rest.

I would also like to thank those that allowed me to use their OC's in this and my other stories as such, as I still plan to update this story (when I get a chance), and my others… Also, I was thinking about redoing the "Siren" Storyline and adjusting the chapters, and maybe Ranamon's Little Girl as well (meaning redoing the plot). I will leave that up to you guys, as I think I should but maybe do a Poll on that, and if that does occur, I will need a Co-Author for them both (as I don't want to have to go through all the Hater Stuff again).

I also have plans for more chapters of this and the T other fics real soon, and maybe a "Few new surprises" as well.

Anyways, ty for reading this and my other works as I also plan at some point, working on new chapters to "Beauty and the Witch Sister", after I post what I have currently been working on alongside a new Fic as well (which is nearly done also).

Till the next chapter, peace out guys!


End file.
